Pour De Faux
by SwanQueenOfDarkness
Summary: Morrilla/SwanQueen Fic. Et si lors d'une convention l'idée d'un SwanQueen à l'écran pour Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz était envisageable? Lana et Jennifer devront faire équipe ensemble pour que leurs personnages puissent être un couple. Un seul problème... Elles se détestent.
1. Chapitre 1: Tensions

Chapitre 1:Tensions

POV Lana:

On avait fini de filmer la fin de la saison 4 depuis une semaine déjà. Du coup on avait le droit à un mois de répit avant de retourné sur le plateau pour filmer mais nous avions quand même des interviews ou des soirées auquel participer pour la promo de la deuxième partie de la saison 4 qui viennait d'être diffusé à la télévision, de plus les créateur de la série allait commencer à parler de ce qu'il avait de prévu pour la saison 5. Ils nous ont dit hier qu'il avait une surprise concernant cette dernière mais qu'ils préféraient nous la dévoilé à la convention avec les fans. J'étais très impatiente pour la convention car j'allais voir mes fans et revoir les autres acteurs de la série que je n'avais pas vu depuis une semaine déjà.. Nous formions deux équipes distincte: avec moi il y avait Josh (Charmant), Ginny (Blanche), Robert (Rumple) et Sean (Robin) de l'autre côté il y avait Jennifer (Emma), Émilie (Belle), Colin (Crochet) et Megan (Ruby), Robert et Émilie était les exceptions puisqu'ils se voyait souvent entre deux prises. On s'entend tous très bien c'est juste que en dehors du plateau on ne se voit pas souvent. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de tension entre nous mais il arrive d'avoir des engueulades de temps à autre, même si c'est toujours les Mêmes personnes qui sont concernées.

Je me trouvais dans la loge en pleine conversation avec Ginny en attendant les maquilleuses quand Morrison et Colin entrait dans la pièce en rigolant un peu trop fort à mon goût.

" La nana de la semaine dernière ?! Oh merde alors! Ça devait être trop marrant à voir! J'aurais voulu être la quand ça s'est pro...

Morrison s'arrêta de parler en me voyant, Colin en voyant qu'elle ne finissait pas sa phrase suivit son regard et me vit. Il dit alors :

\- Bonjour Lana et Ginnifer!

Ginny lui dit bonjour à lui et à la blonde. Je fis de même

-salut Colin! Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de me tourner vers la blonde et de dire d'un ton plus froid: _Jennifer_.

Elle me répondit sur le même ton:

\- _Lana._

Un blanc pesant s'installa dans la Salle. Colin fut le premier à réagir en nous disant qu'on se retrouverait à la convention en nous saluant d'un aurevoir. Il prit la blonde par la taille et la fit quitter la salle. Ginny me regarda.

-Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Au début vous vous entendiez bien non ?

-Si je le savais moi même...

Sur ces mots les maquilleuses arrivèrent pour nous préparer à la convention.

POV Jennifer:

Dans une demi-heure la convention allait commencer. J'étais dans les nuages en passant à celle de l'année dernière, que de bons souvenirs. Mais Ginnifer Goodwin s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire ce qui me tira de ma rêverie pour me dire que la maquilleuse m'attendais dans la loge pour me préparer avant le Comic-con. Je la remercia avant de me diriger vers la dite loge. Bien sûr une fois arrivé je remarquai que Lana était encore la. Combien de temps lui fallait il donc pour se préparer ?! Sans dire un mot je m'asseya sur la chaise en face de La brune, ne pouvant prendre celle à l'autre bout de la salle étant occuper par le sac de cette dernière. Un long blanc s'installa dans la salle sans qu'aucune de nous deux ose dire un mot. Je n'osa même pas un regard étant bien trop mal à l'aise. Puis le silence fut rompu par l'arrivée de ma maquilleuse qui me salua et se mit au travail. Même elle comprit vite qu'il y avait de la tension entre nous deux et décida donc de prendre la parole pour discuter et briser ce froid. De temps en temps Lana prenait la parole mais c'était toujours pour parler à la maquilleuse et en aucun cas à moi.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Emily et Robert entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Hey les filles c'est l'heure la convention va commencer. Il faut se mettre en place.

Lana et moi lui répondirent qu'on avait finit. Elle prit son sac à la hâte et ne prit même pas le temps de m'attendre qu'elle sortait déjà. Dieu que je haïssait cette femme ! Je pris mon sac à mon tour et me dirigea vers la salle où se dirigeait la convention.

 **Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère que l'idée vous plaît :) C'est la première histoire que je publie soyez indulgent ! Le prochain chapitre sera du pov de jennifer, il expliquera d'où vient le froid entre les deux jeunes femmes, si vous avez des théories n'hésitez pas à les commenter ! Je posterai les mercredis et les samedis. Les prochains chapitres seront plus long.**

 **Bisous Hannah**


	2. Chapitre 2: La convention

Chapitre 2:La convention

POV Lana:

La convention commençait. Il appelait nos noms un par un pour qu'on aille s'asseoir. Robert, Emily, Josh, Ginny, Jared, Jennifer et enfin moi. A l'appelle du miens j'entrai dans la salle sous les applaudissements des fans. Je leurs fit un grand sourire et leva ma main en faisant le signe que je fais toujours pour mes evil regals. Je chercha mon siège des yeux. C'est la que je vis Morrison me faire signe de la main que je devais m'assoir à côté d'elle. Génial ma journée commençait bien. Je me dirigeai vers ma place et fut forcée de constater que la blonde n'avait l'air guère plus heureuse que moi. En m'asseyant j'entendis le nom de Sean, qui joue mon partenaire à l'écran. Je le cherchai des yeux et le trouvai à assit à l'autre bout de la table. Il me fit un sourire qui s'avérait quelque peut triste. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi, simplement une bonne entente comme frère et soeur même si parfois notre comportement ressemblait fort à un couple et on en jouait.

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve à côté de Morrison. Pourtant tout le monde sait qu'on ne s'apprécie pas alors pourquoi nous mettre à côté ? Et pourquoi sommes nous les seules à ne pas être prêt de notre partenaire à l'écran ? Colin était aussi loin de la blonde que j'étais loin de Sean. Pourtant Ginny était à côté de Josh et Robert D'Émilie! Je fis donc comme si de rien n'était et je fis un grand sourire en écoutant le début de la convention.

Il y eu des questions de toutes parts sur tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai même remarquée un petit groupe d'evil regals, ils portaient des t-shirts marqué Team Regina et à côté d'eux il y avait un autre groupe qui avait un autre t-shirt Team Emma ce qui me rire. De plus les team Regina était plus nombreux.

Adam avant la pause prit la parole:

"Nous allons faire une petite pause de dix minutes et après ça nous voudrons vous parler de la saison 5.

Des cris de joie s'élèverent dans la salle. Ce qui nous fit sourire.

-Il y aura du nouveau qui va bouleverser la série. On y pensait depuis longtemps mais on avait peur de la réactions des gens alors on a attendu que les gens le réclame d'eux même ce changement. Vous l'avez fait. Alors nous allons peut être vous donner ce que vous demander: c'est à dire un nouveau couple !

Les cris redoublèrent dans la salle. Des gens crièrent des noms de Ship. Ils voulaient savoir qui serait le nouveau couple. Même nous ne le savions pas. Adam s'exclama alors

-J'ai dis après la pause ! Juste pour vous dire même les acteurs ne sont pas encore au courant. Alors sur ceci à tout à l'heure !

Tous le monde se leva et se mit à discuter de ce que Adam venait d'annoncer. Des théories plus folles les une que les autres se répandirent dans la salle. Je me dirigeait vers Robin, Ginny et Sean. Eux aussi parlait de ça. Je pu entendre certains mots de ce que les fans disait: WoodenSwan, Captaincharming, Outlawqueen, Swanqueen, CaptainSwan, DragonQueen... Pleins de nom de ship fusaient dans la salle dont je ne connaissait même pas la moitiée..

 **Voilà le chapitre trois. Les prochains chapitres seront plus long promis ! Comme le chapitre d'hier était court et que je suis en vacances je vous offre celui ci en avance ;) Bien sûr vous avez tous deviner de quel ship il s'agissait ;) je pense que le prochain sera encore un pov lana. Il en faudra encore deux chapitres avant de connaître d'où vient le froid entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ne m'en voulez pas ! Bisous :***

 **Hannah.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Crise de Panique

POV Lana:

La pause était fini. Chaque personne fut appelé à reprendre sa place. Je m'étais donc rassis à ma place près de Jennifer. Tout le monde regardait Adam en attendant qu'il nous annonce ce qu'il avait prévu. Cela ne tarda pas puisque, aussitôt assit il commença à parler.

"Commençons les choses sérieuses. J'avais évoqué un nouveau couple. Ce sera deux personnes déjà présente dans la série oui. Et deux personnages importants. Seulement cela sortira du commun puisque ce sera deux filles.

Ce fut un choc. Pour moi comme pour le public. Deux filles ? Un couple gay? Ce sera bien la première fois. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser.

-Je suppose que le suspense n'existe plus. Vous savez de qui il s'agit puisque c'est le ship le plus désiré.

Un fan dans la salle se mit à crier SwanQueen. Qu'était donc SwanQueen ? Swan était évidemment Emma Swan. Et Queen était... Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ils veulent me mettre avec cette... Avec Morrison ?! Ce n'était pas possible. Non. C'était un autre couple et Adam allait tout de suite lui dire à ce fan qu'il s'était trompé.

-Oui, cette année sera l'année Swanqueen ! Félicitations les Swens!

Non. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Je sentit le regard de Jennifer sur moi. Je me refusais de la regarder. Non. Je rêvais. Sean? Qu'allait t'il arrivé à Outlawqueen ?

-Pas!

Je m'étais lever de ma chaise en criant. Tout le monde me regardait à présent. Je me rassit donc et reprit.

-Euh.. Désolé je voulais dire que.. Adam tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis !

-Je l'ai fais. Indirectement. Je t'ai demandé si tu aimais un ship plus que les autres. Tu m'as dis non, que tu me faisais confiance et que tu me suivrait les yeux fermé en ce qui concerne la fin heureuse de Regina.

Oui exactement! J'avais dis la fin heureuse! Et Emma Swan la fin heureuse de Regina? HAHAHA la bonne blague. C'était impossible. Il devrait penser à la mettre en couple avec Pongo pendant qu'il y était!

-Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps !

-Deux semaines.

-Et... Que va t'il arriver à Robin Hood ?

-Il ira bien. Mais il ne sera juste pas avec Regina.

Je tourna la tête vers ma voisine.

-Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

-Hum.. Pas vraiment.. Le public nous veut. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment fan de la relation entre Hook et Emma. De plus toi même tu as dis que tu suivrais Adam et Edwards les yeux fermés. Alors ou est le problème ? Que ce soit deux femmes ? Ou que ce soit moi qui joue Emma ?

Un blanc pesant s'installa dans la salle. Je sentis tout les regards tourner vers nous. Je me senti oppressée. Il me faut de l'air.. Maintenant. Je me leva d'un bond et sorti de la salle. C'était trop pour moi. Je m'éclipsa dans la loge. Elle était vide, ils étaient tous encore dans la salle. Assitôt la porte fermer, je me tourna dos à elle pour y glisser doucement jusqu'à me retrouver directement assise au sol. Je repliai mes genoux contre moi, et mis ma tête entre eux. Puis je reflichis aux à ce qui venait de se passer. Once Upon A Time était tous ce que j'avais. Et j'aimais jouer Regina plus que tout, Morrison avait tout bousillé! Tout ce que j'avais construit de puis ces quatre dernières années. J'aimais jouer la Regina amoureuse de Robin Hood, ou la Méchante Reine qui serait prête à tout pour tuée Blanche-Neige ou son imbécile de fille. Je ne voulait pas changer ça. J'étais en colère contre la blonde. Je ne la pardonnerais pas, ce serait un signe de faiblesse. En plus cette dernière n'avait pas non plus chercher à se faire pardonner. Elle m'avait simplement ignorer du jour au lendemain. Ce qui m'avait énervé encore plus.

Je leva la tête brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas annonçant l'arriver quelqu'un.

-Lana? Je sais que tu es là.

Je ne pu m'empecher un petit rire. Quelle ironie. C'est exactement ce qu'avait dit Emma à Regina au début de la saison 4 quand cette débile de blonde avait fait une bétise.

-Allez vous en Morrison, lui répondis-je sur un ton froid.

-Non. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. La situation t'échappe. Ca ne se passe pas comme tu le voudrais, donc tu prends ton air de Méchante Reine pour te cacher. Mais je te connais Lana, que tu le veilles ou non. Tu peux prendre tes airs de Reine avec qui tu veux mais pas avec moi. Le fait que tu te cache derrière une porte le prouve, tu as peur. Donc maintenant tu vas te lever et arrêter de jouer les enfants. Je sais que je t'ai bléssé par le passé, et que tu m'en veux. Tu ne veux pas de SwanQueen? Très bien. On parlera de ça plus tard, parce que la tout de suite, tes fans ont besoin de toi. Alors garde le peu de fierté qui te reste et lève toi, ouvre cette porte, et va à cette putain de convention!

J'avais beau le nier, La blonde avait toujours su me donner un coup de pied quand et là où j'en avais besoin. Le pire est qu'elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas me cacher dans cette loge pour l'éternité. C'est en soupirant que je me releva, et ouvrit cette porte. Elle se trouvait devant et arborait un faible sourire. Elle se retourna et marcha en direction de la salle où se trouvait la convention sans même prendre la peine de regarder si je la suivait. Cette femme causera ma perte.

 **Voilà! Le chapitre 3 est là! J'espère que je ne vous décoit pas trop :) Celui-là est un peu plus long que les autres mais je pense qu'à partir de maintenant les chapitre seront comme ça. Le prochain sera un point de vue Jennifer.**

 **Bisous, Hannah.**


	4. Chapitre 4: La Réunion

**petit SPOILER ! Saison 4- Si nous ,n'avez pas vu le roadtrip à New York ne lisez pas ! Sauf si vous êtes tétus ^^ je vous aurai prévenue !**

POV Jennifer:

La convention était la semaine dernière et je n'avais plus reparlé avec Lana depuis la loge. Je l'avais revu, de loin. On s'était même vue. Un hochement de tête poli et c'est tout. Çà marchait toujours comme ça entre nous. On ne se voyait jamais entre deux prises mais si on se croisait on se permettait un bonjour sans rien de plus. La fois dans la loge était une entorse à la règle. C'était notre plus grande discussion depuis... longtemps. Même si la discussion était à sens unique puisqu'elle m'avait juste dit de la laisser tranquille.

Au début entre elle et moi c'était l'amitié folle. On ne se séparait pas, ou très peu. Et ça depuis l'audition. Elle m'avait croisé dans les toilettes alors que j'attendais mon tour pour auditionner. Elle était dans une des toilettes, et moi, je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, alors je répétais mon texte devant le miroir. C'était la scène entre Emma et Régina après qu'elle ai détruit son pommier. Lana, elle, était déjà prise pour le rôle de Régina. Les créateurs avaient flashé sur elle dès le début. Alors que je révisais, Elle était sortit des toilettes et avait répondu à ma réplique. J'avais compris qu'elle m'aidait à réviser, alors j'ai continuer, et à la fin de la scène elle m'avait dit que si je n'avais pas le rôle, elle quiterait la série car ce serait des idiots de ne pas me choisir et elle était sortit me laissant seule. Je ne savais bien sûr pas qui elle était à ce moment là. Et je fus prise pour le rôle. Qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je découvrit qu'elle était l'actrice qui jouait Regina! Mais, elle ,ne fut pas surprise de savoir que j'avais été prise. Dès lors nous furent inséparable jusqu'à même habiter chez elle. Elle ne suportait pas l'idée que je dorme à l'hotel. Mais vers la fin du tournage de la saison deux nos rapport on changer et j'ai fais la pire connerie que je pouvais faire. Ensuite j'ai réagis comme je savais le faire. J'ai fuis et fais comme si de rien n'était.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la réunion avec les acteurs et scénariste. C'était pour parler du SwanQueen. On n'en avait pas parler depuis une semaine pour l'éviter, en espérant que l'idée aurait été oublier. Mais lorsque je me présentai devant la porte de la réunion et vis ce qui était marquer sur la porte, la réalité me frappa en pleins fouet: Réunion spéciale SwanQueen. Je soupira et entra. Lana était déjà là. Ainsi que trois personnes qui devaient être les scénaristes. Il y avait deux places en bout de table qui devaient être réservé aux Big Boss. La dernière place libre était bien évidemment à coté de l'interprète de Regina. Je devais me faire à l'idée que les situations comme ça serait de plus en plus fréquente. Une fois a côté d'elle, elle me gratifia d'un bonjour cordial, comme à l'habituelle, sans ça va? ou de Comment vas tu. Après quelques minutes passés dans un silence total, Adam et Edward entrèrent dans la salle. Ils nous saluèrent puis commencèrent à parlés de leurs plan. Ils voulaient faire quelques chose lentement.

« Bon, alors on avait prévu rapprochement pendant le roadtrip à New-York. commença Edward. Emma a eu besoin du réconfort de Regina quand elle a cru que Lily était morte. Ensuite quand Emma a hésité de tuer Lily, Régina a aidé Emma. Ça s'était le plan initial, et on le garde. Lors du début de la saison 5, Lana, ton personnage va quitter Robin, ce dernier va choisir ta sœur parce qu'elle porte son enfant. Regina va être dévastée alors Emma sera là pour la soutenir comme elle l'avait fait pour elle avec Lily. Ensuite Hook va redenir méchant, on vera comment après. Emma ira chercher du réconfort auprès de Lily. Regina va être en colère qu'elle est choisit Lily et pas elle, puis après grosse dispute entre les deux filles. Emma va être encore plus proche de Lily par la suite. Encore un grand coup de gueule entre les deux. Emma ne comprend pas sa réaction, Régina l'embrasse. Gros choc, Emma fuit. Pour l'instant c'est tout. On verra après des questions ?

Un gros blanc suivit la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers nous. Lana me jeta un regard. Elle avait l'air aussi paumé que moi. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Elle la ferma. Je compris alors que c'était moi qui devait commencer.

-Vous aviez prévu ça avant le tournage du roadtrip ?

Ils hochèrent la tête positivement.

-Ok... Juste une question. Si j'ai bien compris, seule Regina est au courant de ses sentiments envers Emma. Donc elle est jalouse quand Emma passe plus de temps avec Lily. Ce n'est pas logique car Emma n'a jamais dit qu'elle puisse envisager une relation avec une femme, c'est bien pour ça que Regina ne tente rien non ? Alors pourquoi la jalousie ?

-Hum... Lors d'une soirée entre filles, tu vas avoué à Regina que tu as déjà des aventures avec des filles, mais jamais rien de sérieux. C'était juste pour le fun.

-Oh. D'accord.

Cette fois ci ce fut Regina qui prit la parole.

-Et pour Henry ? Il n'a pas son mot à dire ?

-Si, bien sur. Il sera le premier au courant, avant même Emma.

J'émis un petit rire.

-Comme peut t-il être au courant de ma relation avant moi ?

-Le temps que vous ouvrez les yeux sur ce que vous ressentez tout le monde aura deviner ma chère.

Je tourna la tête vers Lana qui semblait fortement amusée. Cette remarque ne s'appliquait pas qu'à Emma, mais aussi à moi.

-Ça vous va ? Rien à dire ?

-Si on dit que ça ne nous va pas, on a pas le choix quand même non ?

Lana avait pris la parole.

-Exactement, reprit il avec un sourire.

C'est ainsi que la réunion finit. Après avoir un peu développer le rôle d'Henry dans la relation de ses deux mère. Lana lui avait lancé des piques tout le long de la réunion. Elle m'en voulait, et elle allait me faire vivre un enfer...

 **Encore un ! Je suis en vacances pendant encore deux jours alors j'en profite ;) J'espère n'avoir pas trop été confuse dans mes propos. Dites le moi si je fais des fautes et si mes phrases sont incompréhensibles.**

 **Bisous, Hannah.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Question de Marketing

POV Lana :

Le tournage avait bien avancé, le SwanQueen faisait son entrée petit à petit dans l'histoire. Hier nous avions filmé la dispute entre Emma et Regina où cette dernière faisait sa « crise de jalousie » à cause du rapprochement entre elle et Lily. Cette scène ne fut pas trop compliqué à tourner vu que j'étais censé être en colère et hurler sur la blonde. Je n'avais pas besoin de jouer la comédie à ce niveau là. Je dirais même que c'était une de mes scènes favorites depuis longtemps. Pour le final de la 5a le SwanQueen avait été un peu mit de côté, parce que bien sûr, la série ne tournait pas qu'autour de nos deux personnages, elle se concentrait beaucoup sur Rumpel et Belle qui essayait tant bien que mal de réparer leur couple et Maleficient et Lily qui avait enfin trouver un moyen de se venger de Charming et Snow. Nous avions donc un peu de répit mais il nous restait encore une scène à tourner. Celle que je redoutais le plus. Le baiser. Avec Morrison nous n'en avions pas encore parler. On s'évitait depuis qu'on avait eu le script alors que d'habitude nous mettions nos différents de côté pour répéter deux ou trois scènes avant de les filmer. Mais celle là, il était hors de question de la réviser, ou même d'en parler. Nous la ferions, bien sûr, mais c'est tout. On n'en parlerait plus jamais. Elle était prévu pour demain dans la nuit. Je serais censé arriver complètement affolée et paniquée au poste où Emma travaille après que Rumple aura essayé de la tuer. Je serais censé l'avoir crue morte. Je devrai l'engueuler pendant de longues minutes sur comment je m'étais inquiétée et comment j'ai crue mourir de peur de la perdre. Je lui crierai dessus pour ne pas avoir répondu à mes milliers de SMS et appels. Je devrai bien entendue dire ça en pleurant. Et elle, elle sourira. Je devrai lui crier dessus en lui disant que c'était sérieux. Elle dira un truc qui m'énerverais. Elle m'embrasserai et puis je prendrai peur et partirai. BlaBlaBla... La vérité était que j'étais effrayée de faire cette scène. Peur de me rapprocher de la blonde, de lui pardonner, de me rouvrir à elle,et de souffrir... Encore. Une fois m'avait amplement suffit.

Tiens en parlant d'elle. Morrison s'approcha de moi. Elle avait l'air gênée. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux et commença à parler sans lâcher le sol des yeux et sauter d'un pied à l'autre.

« Hey.

-Hey ?

-Hum... Adam... Il veut nous voir pour... parler marketing... à propos de tu sais... SwanQueen, balbutina t-elle, ils sont dans la... loge.

-De marketing?

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers moi. Elle semblait exténuée. Les cernes sous ses yeux le prouvait. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nuit complète depuis longtemps. Était ce de ma faute ? J'espérais que non. Certes je la détestais. Mais ce ne fut pas toujours le cas, et elle ne mérite pas ça. Pas à cause de moi. Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on en discute.

-Euh... Oui.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement. Elle semblait avoir autre chose à dire.

-Autre chose ?

-A propos de vous savez quoi... Je...

-NON. Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est du passé et je m'en contre fiche. J'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé depuis longtemps. Vous devriez faire de même.

Menteuse. C'est ce que me hurlait la petite voix dans ma tête. MENTEUSE !

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la loge. Je fis de même. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, Adam Horrowitz était en pleine discussion avec Edward, ils avaient l'air préocupés. Quand ils noticèrent notre présence, ils nous firent un grand sourire, et me saluèrent ainsi que Morrison. Nous leurs rendîmes la politesse. Adam ensuite prit la parole.

-Alors mesdemoiselles. Parlons Marketing. Les fans commencent à aimer le couple Regina/Emma, mais ce n'est pas toujours pas l'audience que nous attendions. Ils sont encore réticent. Notamment à cause de vous deux. Personne ne peux croire en un couple si dans la vrai vie vous ne pouvez pas vous supportez et que vous ne montrez aucune importence à SwanQueen.

La blonde étouffa un rire moqueur. Je la foudroya du regard.

-Quoi ? Vous ne vous en doutiez pas peut être ? Bien sûr qu'ils doutent de nous. Je vous rappelle que lorsqu'Adam à annoncé que nos deux personnages allaient devenir un couple vous lui avez crier dessus avant de prendre la fuite.

Je pris un air légèrement outrée.

-Parce que bien sûr le problème ne vient que de moi.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

-Et qui ose remballer méchamment chaque journaliste qui ose poser des questions sur SwanQueen ?

-Et vous y répondez à ces questions vous peut-être ?!

-Non. Mais je le fais d'une manière distingué.

A chaque phrases nous nous approchions petit à petit de l'autre jusqu'à sentir l'air de l'autre sur nos visages. Nos yeux se défiaient. Si je n'étais pas subjuguer par cette blonde têtue et invivable avec qui j'étais en train de me battre j'aurais aussitôt vu la ressemblance avec la scène du pommier où Emma et Regina se menaçaient mutuellement. C'était évidant. On avait beaucoup plus de points communs avec nos personnages que nous voulions bien l'admettre. Et puis ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'on avait. Il y en avait eu auparavant. Des tonnes et beaucoup plus effrayante que celle-ci.

-Ah oui ? Et dire aux journalistes d'...

-STOP !

Edward nous sépara en s'interposant entre nous deux. Morrison tourna la tête vers le mur, refusant de me regarder tandis que je ne la lâchais pas du regard. Ses yeux semblaient humides. Voulait elle pleurer ? Je n'avais qu'une envie m'excuser. Mais jamais je ne le ferais. Ce n'étais pas à moi de le faire.

-Vous voyez de quoi je vous parlais ? Vous ne pouvez pas être dans la même pièce plus de cinq secondes sans vous entre-tuer. On pourrait sentir vos mauvaises ondes à dix kilomètres ! Alors maintenant vous allez cessé vous gamineries. Vous allez faire la paix, peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Pour le bien de la série et pour le votre. Suis-je clair ?!

Je marmonna un vague oui pendant que la blonde hocha la tête.

-Bien. Maintenant nous allons parler marketing.

Ils nous firent nous asseoir, puis il nous expliqua son plan. On allait avoir une séance de dédicace à Vancouver. On devra jouer les inséparables devant les fans. Les meilleures amies du monde disait il. Et bien sûr dire au fans à quel point on aimait SwanQueen. Jusque là rien de bien dur. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

Deux jours plus tard le jour de la dédicace arriva. Nous étions dans une salle à attendre que tous soit prêt pour commencer la séance. Morrison était assise près de moi.

-Bon... Alors... Prête ?

Au son de sa voix je sursauta légèrement avant de répondre presque blasé.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. N'est ce pas ma très chère meilleure amie ?

-Si tu réagis comme ça Lana, les fans n'y croiront jamais. Alors plus enthousiasme et moi de sarcasme.

J'haussa les sourcils en signe d'étonnement.

-On se tutoie maintenant Morrison?

-Bien sûr. C'est ce que font les meilleures amies. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Morrison. Et qui appelle quelqu'un par son nom de famille d'abord ? Je crois qu'on devrait se comporter comme au début. Quand on était réellement inséparables. Tu te rappel ? Ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps que ça, l'époque des appels jusque tard la nuit et des surnoms débiles affectifs. Je suis sûre que tu peux mettre ta fierté de côté et faire semblant pour une soirée.

Je soupira. Bien sûr que je me rappelais. Comment oublier ? Certaine nuit lorsque j'allais pas bien où que quelque chose d'incroyable m'arrivait je me jetais sur mon portable pour l'appeler avant de me rappeler que nous ne nous parlions plus, où même le nombre de fois j'avais faillit l'appeler Jen ou Jmo lors de nos confrontations. J'avais vite préféré prendre Morrison. C'était assez froid et formel pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus rien pour moi maintenant.

Avant même que je puisse lui répondre, Colin et Emilie entrèrent dans la pièce pour nous informer que la séance commençait. La blonde se tourna vers moi avant de me dire en se levant.

-Allez debout il est temps d'aller voir nos Swens.

-Nos quoi ?

-Nos Swens. C'est le nom des nos fans. Des fans du SwanQueen. Tu devrais te renseigner. Tu vas les décevoir sinon.

-Hum...

-Debout 'Gina !

Elle me souriait. Sincèrement. Pendant quelque instants j'eus l'impression qu'elle était ma Jen. Qu'on se s'était jamais disputer. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner.

-Viens ! Il faudrait qu'on arrive en même temps. Ça plaira à Adam et aux Swens. N'oublie pas, pas de sarcasme, de Morrison, ou de paroles blessantes d'aucune sorte ok ?

Et c'était fini. Elle était redevenu Morrison...

 **N°6 en ligne ! J'ai essayer de le rallonger un peu plus les chapitres mais bon... Je fais ce que je peux ! On m'a demander si on allait enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passer entre les deux. La réponse est oui, dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain car je ne suis pas très ponctuelle. Je poste quand l'humeur est là et surtout quand mon internet est d'humeur à être là. Enfin bref. Merci pour les Reviews !**

 **Bisous, Hannah.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Séance Photo

POV Jennifer :

Nous étions entrées dans la salle bras dessus bras dessous. Lana affichait un grand sourire, il semblait tellement vrai que même moi j'aurais put avoir des doutes. Mais je savais que tout ça était faux. Nous avons signé des autographes pendants près de deux heures, et elle m'avait à peine parlé sauf de temps en temps lorsqu'une fan nous parlait à nous deux. C'était dans ses moments que je voyais à quel point Lana était une actrice à grand talents, j'aurais aimé que ses sourires et ses moments de complicité soit vrais. Comme avant. Si tout cette mascarade m'avait causé des doutes face à l'authenticité de l'attitude de la brune, cela ne dura pas. Il y eu une séance photo, au début tout ce passait bien... Mais deux jeunes filles ont tous foutu en l'air. Bien sûr elles ne pensait pas à mal, mais Lana avait craqué. Vers trois heure de l'après midi deux fans se sont présenté à nous pour la photo, elles avaient deux présents à nous offrir. On adore recevoir des cadeaux des fans, c'est une des choses que j'aimais dans mon métier. Lana les a accepté avec joie. Après les avoir ouvert je l'ai vu se figer. Elle semblait troublé, et pâle aussi. Je m'étais alors avancé vers elle, le cadeau consistait en deux pulls noirs avec un cygne couronné. Un pull SwanQueen de toute évidence. Je ne compris pas tout de suite sa réaction. Ce n'étaient que deux pulls après tout. Depuis le début de la journée on prétendait être inséparables alors deux pulls n'étaient pas la mort. Je remercia les deux jeunes filles. Ces deux dernières avait vu le trouble de Lana mais n'avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. La brune proposa alors de les porter pour la photo ce qui me laissa sans voix. Comme pouvait elle être horrifié l'espace d'un instant pour après n'avoir aucun problème? C'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait. Elle ne réagissait pas comme tout le monde. C'est que j'aimais chez elle. Cette capacité à reprendre les choses en main, à réparer les erreurs aussi vite qu'elles étaient venus.

On mit donc les pulls, puis on prit deux ou trois photos avec. Les filles étaient aux anges. Elles nous remercièrent puis s'en allèrent. Il n'y avait personne dans la queue pour la photo, Lana le remarqua et reprit son visage de je-te-hais.

« Je vais prendre ma pose. »

« La séance photo n'est pas fini. »

Elle me jeta un regard à glacer le sang, tout en s'approchant de moi si près que je put sentir son souffle sur ma peau. De plus avec ses talons elle était légèrement plus grande que moi.

« Il n'y a plus personne. Et je refuse de rester dans la même pièce que vous cinq minutes de plus. »

La pétasse était de retour , pas de doute la dessus.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a prit tout à l'heure ? Vous savez avec le pull. Vous avez eu un blanc. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire Morrison ?! »

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir. Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Je lui pris le bras et la força à se retourner. Elle retira son bras de mon emprise d'un coup sec avec un air de rage.

« Lâchez moi ! »

« Je croyais qu'on devait faire la paix ? Et arrêter de se vouvoyer, ET arrêter de m'appeler Morrison ?

« Oui. Quand on est en public, _Morrison._ Maintenant laissez moi partir. »

« Non, _Lana._ Je ne te laisserais pas. Alors c'est ça que tu as prévu de faire ? Fuir à chaque fois qu'on devra être l'une à côté de l'autre ? Parce qu'on va...»

Elle me jeta un regard si froid que j'en eu des frissons. Je recula d'un pas. J'avais touché une corde sensible.

« Fuir ?! Je n'ai jamais fuis ! Tu es celle qui fuis dès que quelque chose de nouveau et bon arrive pour toi ! _Tu_ es la peureuse, pas moi ! »

Aïe. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Elle avait reprit le tutoiement. Signe que ce n'était plus Parrilla qui parlait mais la Lana que j'avais blessée dans le passé. On n'en avait jamais reparlé, mais j'avais toujours su que cette conversation, ou plutôt dispute, arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

« Lana... Je n'ai jamais voulu... »

« C'est ça le problème ! Tu agis sans réfléchir aux autres ! Tu fais ce que tu penses être bon pour toi sans pensés si ça pouvait blesser les gens qui t'aimaient ! Alors que fuir ne t'as rendu que plus misérable ! Tu es égoïste !»

Venait elle de dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Je resta quelques instants sans bouger ni même dire un mot. Puis :

« Les gens qui m'aimaient ? »

« Oui. Aim _aient._ »

Ses yeux étaient humides. Les miens devaient être dans le même état. Mon dieu, j'avais tout fichu en l'air... Je l'avais détruite sans même m'en rendre compte. Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, une jeune fan d'environ 14 ans se présenta pour une photo avec la brune. Lana s'essuya une larme qui menaçait de tomber puis se dirigea vers l'espace photo sans même me dénier un regard. Je me sentais plus bas que terre... Morrison tu n'es qu'une abrutit !

Notre dispute remontait à hier et je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Elle avait raison. J'avais été égoïste. Je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Je le regrettais depuis longtemps mais maintenant que j'avais vu la brune pleuré c'était pire. Maintenant je n'avais qu'une peur. Qu'elle ne vienne pas. Nous devions tourner notre dernière scène. Celle du baiser. Nous devions déjà avoir commencer il y a quinze minutes...Elle ne viendra pas. Je le sais. Je la connais. J'étais assise sur ma chaise en jouant avec le script de mes mains tremblantes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais je aller la voir ? Elle me repousserait. Alors je devrais l'attendre même si je savais qu'il y avait des risques qu'elle ne se montrerait pas.

« Va la voir. »

Je fis volte face. C'était Ginnifer Goodwin, alias Snow White. La nouvelle inséparable de Lana. Celle qui m'a remplacé...

« Hum... Pardon ? »

Elle roula les yeux.

« Lana. Va la voir. »

Je secoua la tête négativement. Elle y répondit par un soupir et prit la chaise près de la mienne. Celle de Lana.

« Écoute, elle refuse de voir qui que ce soit depuis hier. Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose. »

« Raison de plus de ne pas y aller. Elle ne veut pas me voir et je la comprend. Je ne voudrais pas me voir non plus...»

« Vous êtes aussi bornées l'une que l'autre ! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.»

Elle se leva, me prit le bras et malgré mes protestations et mes cris, refusa de me lâcher. Elle me tira le long du plateau pour me jeter dehors.

« Va la voir. Et ne reviens pas tant que ce n'est pas fait. De toute manière tes affaires dont tes clés de voitures et d'appart sont à l 'intérieur. Je te les donnerais si tu vas la voir. Clair ? »

Elle ferma la porte sans même attendre ma réponse. Bien sûr elle avait fermer la porte à clé. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Par instinct je me dirigea vers le caveau. C'était l'endroit où elle aimait le plus tourné. Les seules fois où elle y allait hors tournage, était soit quand elle n'était pas bien, soit quand elle avait ses règles et qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque j'y arriva mes doutes furent fondés parce qu'elle se trouvait assise par terre mouchoirs en main avec de l'autre le collier. Elle semblait si vulnérable comme ça. Mon cœur me criait de la prendre dans mes bras et de m'excuser, mais ma tête me criait de courir, de me protéger de la souffrance que cette futur discussion allait me procurer. La dernière fois que j'ai choisis d'écouter ma tête, je l'ai perdue. Je décida donc d'écouter mon cœur.

 **Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai eu deux semaines de folie avec des DS à volonté ! Mais c'est fini alors je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible. N'hésitez pas de me dire si quelque chose de va pas, j'accepte les critiques :)**

 **Bisous, Hannah.**


	7. Chapitre 7: Notre jeu

_Pov Externe_ :

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis l'arrivée de la blonde dans le caveau. C'est à dire depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Au début Jennifer avait hésiter à fuir. Voulant éviter la conversation qui allait inévitablement se retourner contre elle. Mais elle en avait marre de fuir. Elle voulait faire la bonne chose pour une fois. Elle avait décidé de penser à la brune avant de penser à elle.

Quant à la brune elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle voulait se lever aller vers Jennifer et la gifler tout en lui criant à quel point elle la détestait de lui avoir fait du mal mais elle voulait aussi que la blonde la prenne dans ses bras, la réconforte et lui explique comment elle avait pu lui faire ça. Elle était perdue.

En pleine réflexion elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jen s'était assise près d'elle. Elles se retouvrait à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. La blonde leva son bras vers elle et lui essuya d'un geste tendre une des larmes qui avait coulé. Lana prise dans ses réflexions pour sa partenaire à l'écran n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Elle leva les yeux vers son...ex? Cette dernière la regardait d'un air tendre. Et tellement effrayé. Ce regard elle le connaissait si bien. C'était celui qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois avant qu'elle deviennent des inconnus l'une pour l'autre.

 _Flash-back: 2 ans plus tôt._

Lana et Jennifer était ce qu'on peut dire amante. Depuis peu. Elles passaient la quasi-totalité de leur temps ensemble. C'était évidant pour tout le monde qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre elles. Elles l'avaient compris en tournant la scène du pommier.

La brune avait eu toutes sorte d'envie lors de cette scène. Elle avait été presque incapable de lâcher les lèvres de "Emma" plus de cinq secondes. Tandis que Jennifer avait eu envie de la prendre contre l'arbre et l'embrasser comme jamais. Mais bien sûr elle n'avait rien fait. Elles s'était contentées de se manger du regard. Et ça durant chaque scène jusqu'à la fin de la saison 1. Une scène changea tout. La scène de l'hôpital. Où Emma et Regina se battent.

Le soir même dans la loge, Lana et Jennifer s'était lancer dans un jeu d'alcool que Lana avait initié dans le but d'annoncer ses sentiments envers sa blonde. Ça s'appelait: Je n'ai jamais. Qui consiste à dire quelque chose du style: Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Si tu l'avais déjà fais tu devais boire. Au début c'était des questions innocentes. Puis c'est devenu du flirt. Vers une demi heure de jeu, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes avait atteint un certain taux d'alcoolémie, Jennifer posa une question. As tu déjà été attirée par une fille? Elle n'avait pas bu. Jennifer elle allait boire. Mais au moment où le verre allait toucher ses lèvres, lana attrapa le verre et le posa au sol.

"Non. Prouve le moi autrement."

Puis Jen l'avait embrassé. Oh mon dieu ce baiser. Il n'avait pas durée longtemps car Lana la repoussa après quelque secondes. Elles étaient front contre front, mélangeant leurs respiration alcoolisées. Puis elles se rembrassèrent encore. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus sauvage que le premier. Lana était montée à cheval sur Jen et lui tirait brutalement sur son t-shirt pour la faire se coller encore plus à elle tandis que la blonde avait pris possession avec ses mains les fesses de la brune. Ce moment sembla avoir duré une éternité.

Le matin elle s'était réveillées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Aucune n'avait fuit ou n'avait l'intention de fuir. Elles avait bien sûr décidé de garder leur relation secrète.

Ce qui ne les empêcherent pas de rester près le l'autre constamment. Parfois l'une embrassait l'autre quand personnes ne regardaient. C'était leur jeu. Qui sera la première à se faire prendre. Cela dura quelques mois. Durant lesquel elles se rejoignait tous les soirs dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Vancouver. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin.

Un jour en plein tournage à "Neverland" lors d'une pause déjeuner, les deux jeunes femmes était assise l'une à côté de l'autre. Alors que personne ne regardait Lana embrassa Jennifer pour leur jeu quotidien. Seulement ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'un des cameraman avait filmé toute la scène. Certes ce n'était qu'un baiser. Mais il y avait la main de Lana sur la cuisse de Jen et le regard de la blonde sur la brune. N'importe qui ne les connaissant pas aurait deviné qu'elles sortaient ensemble.

D'ailleurs Ginny et Rose les meilleures amies respectives de Lana et Jen avaient vite compris leurs petit jeu. Si bien que parfois elles faisaient exprès de ne pas prêter attentions aux deux femmes pour qu'elles puissent être entre elles.

Le lendemain la rumeur avait fait le tour du studio. La vidéo n'avait pas été envoyé au média. Adam et Edward ne l'avaient pas permis. Mais ça avait quand même suffit à Jennifer pour paniquer.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Lana!" Jennifer criait de plus en plus fort. "Tous le monde sait ! Comment crois tu qu'ils réagiront ? Oh mon dieu. Je vais perdre tous ce que j'ai..."

Lana s'était rapprochée d'elle.

"Ce que les gens pensent n'a aucune importance. Je suis là moi et je vais partir nul part. Tu ne me perdras pas parce que je t'aime mon Emma et que je ne peux pas... "

C'était sortit tout seul. Elles ne s'étaient pas encore permis de se le dire. Même si Lana savait ses sentiments depuis longtemps. Elle avait toujours eu peur de la réaction de la blonde. Et c'est à cette instant que la brune avait vu pour la première fois ce regard. À la fois tendre mais surtout effrayé.

À cette aveux la blonde paniqua. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour sa Regina. Mais mettre des mots dessus... C'était trop tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Alors elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Fuir. Elle courra à toute jambes sans se retourner. Si elle s'était retournée elle aurait vu une Lana en larmes se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été si bête.

Le lendemain Jennifer ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Une énorme douleur à la tête la fit grimacer: les ravages de l'alcool. Après avoir fuit, elle était partit au bar le plus proche. Le rabbit hole qui avait servit au tournage de Ouat. Elle prit son téléphone pour voir l'heure . 15h. Elle avait quatre appels manqué de Rose, deux de Ginny et 26 de Lana. Ainsi que quatre messages. Le premier était de Rose.

"Salut ma belle. Je viens de voir... La vidéo. Appel moi. "

Les autres venaient de Lana.

"On doit parler Emma."

Elles avait pris l'habitude de s'appeler par le nom de leurs personnages respectifs depuis peu. Lana avait initié ça. Elle aimait joué les rôles Saveuse/Méchante.

"Jennifer Marie Morrison. Si tu ne réponds dans les dix minutes je viens chez toi."

Outch.

"MORRISON ! Je viens de passer chez toi. Tu n'y es pas . Ni au caveau. Je te préviens que si tu ne me réponds pas tu ne vivras plus très longtemps. J'essaye le Rabbit Hole."

Après ce message elle n'avait plus essayé ni d'appeler ni d'envoyer quelconques messages.

Puis la mémoire de la soirée revenu petit à petit à Jennifer.

Rabbit Hole. Un verre. Deux verres. Appel de Colin. Trois verres. Arrivé de Colin au Rabbit Hole. Quatre, Cinq, Six verres. Le baiser. L'arrivée de Lana au Rabbit Hole. La fuite de Lana en larmes du Rabbit Hole. La tentative de rattraper Lana. L'échec. Colin qui ramène Jennifer chez lui. Sept, huit verres. Jennifer et Colin qui finissent la nuit ensemble.

Elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Elle n'avait jamais chercher à s'expliquer auprès de Lana ni même s'excuser. Elle avait eu bien trop peur.

 _Présent_.

Jennifer tenait Lana dans ses bras. La regardait avec insistance.

"Je crois qu'on doit parler."

 **Voilà. Je devait la poster mercredi mais j'avais peur de vous décevoir... Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, je dois donc écrire avec mon portable... Préférez vous les pov Externe ou ceux de Lana/Jennifer ? Dite moi ce que vous en pensez :) restez fidèle et laissez des coms!**

 **Bisous, Hannah**


	8. Chapitre 8: Haine

Pov Externe :

Lana et Jennifer s'était regardées dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant ce qu'il semblait avoir duré des heures pour la blonde. Seulement aucune n'avait essayé de parler. La brune pensant que ce n'était pas à elle de s'expliquer et la blonde ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Jennifer paniquait. Elle avait imaginé cette discussion tellement de fois... Mais y être changeait tout. Elle voulait vraiment lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle savait que Lana l'a détestait et qu'importe ce qu'elle dirait, la brune la détesterait toujours autant. Après tout elle l'avait fait tomber amoureuse d'elle pour après la tromper au premier problème... Elle ne méritait pas Lana. Elle ne méritait personne... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et s'expliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'est alors que Lana en déduit que la blonde ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'expliquer, elle se mit alors debout, rompant le doux contact du câlin des deux jeunes femmes et se mit à crier.

"As tu seulement pensé à m'expliquer un jour le pourquoi du comment quand tu as fuis ?! Ou tu t'es dis que je ne valais pas le coup?! Après tout ce n'était qu'une histoire sans importance nous deux! On ne s'était jamais dis les trois mots, et on avait jamais parlé d'un futur ensemble. As-tu ne serais ce qu'une petite idée de ce que j'ai enduré ? Du mal que tu m'as fais ? J'étais amoureuse de toi putain ! Je t'aimais Jen! J'aurais tout fait pour toi! "

Jennifer se mit en son tour debout pour lui faire face. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Lana. Elle n'essaya même pas de les cacher ou de les essuyer. Elle voulait montrer à celle qui les a causées à quel point elle avait eu mal. A quel point elle _lui avait fais_ du mal. Jennifer voulait se tuer pour avoir fait souffrir celle qu'elle aimait. Car oui elle l'aimait encore mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Cela ferait trop mal. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui expliquer à quel point elle aurait voulu tuer ce foutu cameraman qui avait gâché leur bonheur.

"Lana je..."

"Tais toi! Tu n'as plus aucun droit de me parler maintenant ! Tu as tout perdu ce jour là. Tu _m'as_ perdu ce jour là."

Elle avait crié si fort que Jennifer avait fait un bon d'au moins six mètres.

"Tu n'as pas voulu t'expliquer. Tu viens aujourd'hui et tu me dis que tu vas le faire. Et rien! Tu reste là silencieuse. Tu me dégoûtes Jennifer. Je te hais! Aussi fort que je t'ai aimé. Et tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je t'ai aimé. Et pourtant tu arrives toujours à me faire pleurer. Bravo. C'est ton talent à toi. Ça et fuir."

Outch. Ça faisait mal. Les larmes de Jennifer ce mirent aussi à couler sans pouvoir les stopper.

"Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as fuis. J'ai ma propre idée la dessus. Je veux juste savoir une seule chose. Une. M'as tu ne serais ce qu'un peu aimé?"

Jennifer s'approcha d'elle mais la brune recula autant qu'elle s'avança. Jen soupira. Son coeur se brisait à chaque mot prononcé par Lana alors qu'elle pensait son coeur déjà mort.

"Je t'ai aimé plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne."

Lana baissa la tête. C'était ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle dise l'inverse. Comme ça elle aurait pû passer à autre chose. Elle aurait eu le pourquoi du comment. Elle aurait eu la réponse la plus rationnelle. Mais non, il fallait que la blonde soit compliqué et aussi paumée qu'elle.

"Lana, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser."

"Donc pour ne pas me blesser tu as décidé d'aller te bourrer la gueule et coucher avec le premier venu ?! Colin?! Sérieusement ?! Tu sais à quel point je le hais ! Et après avoir réalisé ton erreur tu t'es dis, tiens et si pour ne pas la blesser je faisais comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous? Mauvaise technique Swan. Tu sais maintenant je comprends pourquoi on t'a donné ce rôle. Celui d'Emma Swan. Elle est comme toi. Dès que quelque chose de bien lui arrive elle fuit. Et elle fait du mal à ceux qu'elle aime."

Jennifer sentit un couteau lui transpercer le coeur. Si il n'y avait pas de sang, elle aurait juré qu'elle s'était faire poignardée.

"Laisse moi t'expliquer.. "

"Non. J'en ai finis d'attendre tes excuses Morrison. J'en ai marre. Je t'ai oubliée. Fais pareil. À partir de maintenant ne me parle plus. Ne me regarde plus. On est juste de simples actrices qui travaillent ensemble. Les seules fois où tu auras le privilèges de me parler sera en présence des fans ou lors du tournage. Même si on devra jouer les meilleures amies ou les amoureuses, je veux que tu sache qu'à chaque fois que je te ferai un sourire il sera faux et que plus jamais tu en aura un."

Elle ne laissa même pas Jennifer répondre qu'elle tourna les talons et sortit en disant :

"Adieu Jen."

Jennifer sentit ses jambes la lâchées . Elle tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer.

Quand à Lana en sortant du caveau elle découvrit une foule de personnes. Il y avait les techniciens, des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ainsi que certains acteurs, comme Sean, Colin, Ginny, Rose, Megan et Robert. Edward et Adam étaient aussi présent. Bien sûr, les cris avaient attiré les gens. Tous le monde était au courant. Et elle s'en foutait. Après tout elle n'était pas la fautive dans l'histoire. Mais elle se sentait quelque peu vulnérable avec son mascara qui avait coulé et les vêtement de Regina qu'elle portait qui étaient dans un piteux état.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?! Vous avez pa une putain de vie misérable à vous occupez?! "

Ell mit son air de Méchante Reine active. Sur ces mots personne ne protesta et chacun répartit à son occupation. Seul Sean était resté, et Megan et Rose qui étaient partit à l'intérieur du caveau. Une fois seul Sean prit Lana dans ses bras.

"Je crois que quelqu'un a besoin d'un verre."

Elle le regarda étonnée.

"Seulement un? "

Quant à Jennifer, elle était au sol en boule en train de pleurer. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Encore une fois. C'était sa fin heureuse et elle avait tout gâchée. Au bout de quelque minutes elle entendit Lana crier. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais une chose était sûre, il ne fallait mieux ne pas la faire chier aujourd'hui.

C'est juste après ça que Megan et Rose entrèrent. Elles virent aussitôt dans quel état était la blonde et comprirent que cette fois ci quelques verres ne suffiraient pas.

 **Désolé pour ma longue absence mais je suis en panne d'inspiration... Et ouais ça craint..mais je vais essayer de me rattraper. De plus je n'ai toujours pas d'ordinateur... Comme d'habitude si quelque chose ne va pas, genre fautes d'orthographe ou incohérences dans le récit n'hésitez pas à me le dire,**

 **Bisous bisous, encore désolé, Hannah :)**


	9. Chaptitre 9: Début d'amitié

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient revu depuis l'histoire du caveau. Chacune essayait de digérer les choses d'une façon différente. Lana s'était mis corps et âme dans le travail. Elle y allait très tôt et rentrait très tard.

Quant à Jennifer, c'était l'inverse. Elle passait ses journées au lit. Parfois elle allait bosser, elle essayait de passer le moins de temps possible la-bas.

Bien que Lana était sur les lieux du tournage presque 24h sur 24, elle n'avait jamais croisé Jennifer. Et elle en était contente. C'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Bien sûr elle avait toujours des scènes à tourner avec elle, mais à cause (ou grâce) à la dispute, il avait été décidé que les scènes où elles étaient seules serait tournées en dernier. Il était en avance sur le planning alors quelques jours de décalage étaient possible. Lana et Jen était heureuse de cet accord, cela leur permettait de se remettre les idées en place et d'avoir un peu de temps loin de l'autre. Si Lana avait besoin d'être loin de la blonde, cette dernière avait besoin de la voir. Parfois elle marchait dans Storybrooke dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir mais c'était peine perdu. C'est comme si Lana savait d'avance où elle allait et faisait en sorte de partir avant qu'elle ne puisse la voir. Au bout d'un moment Jen comprit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'elle la voie. Car si elle allait bien et qu'elle riait, cela voudrait dire que leur dispute n'aurait pas été importante pour elle, or si elle n'avait pas l'air bien, qu'elle était comme elle, avec des cernes sous les yeux et la peau pâle... Cela lui ferait mal car Jen saurait que c'est sa faute si elle est dans cette état.

Quand elle comprit ça, la blonde décida de se trouver un refuge. Elle ne pouvait pas passer toutes ses journée dans son lit. Et elle le trouva dans le nouvel appartement d'Emma Swan. Elle avait déménager dans mifflin Street, la même rue que Regina. Dans le numéro 128. Ce n'était pas un manoir comme celui de Regina, mais elle l'adorait. C'était un petit appartement dans le style des parents d'Emma mais en plus grand. C'était madame le maire qui l'avait choisit. Jennifer l'adorait beaucoup. Peu de monde y allait. Surement parce qu'il y avait très peu de scène à tourner ici. Même si la scène du baiser allait être ici...

Trois jours était passés. Les jeunes femmes ne s'était vues que deux fois, la première lors d'une scène qu'elles durent filmer. Quelque chose de banal puisque les Charmings et Henry étaient là. Jennifer avait longuement détailler Lana des yeux. Bien sûr aucune preuve physique ne pouvait prouver qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais même Jennifer n'en avait plus car le maquillage avait tout caché, que ce soit ses cernes ou la pâleur de sa peau, dont la brune avait put aussi les cacher. Concernant son attitude, seul quelques bâillements prouvait sa fatigue. Lana faisait tout pour éviter Jen du regard alors que cette dernière ne lâchait pas la brune des yeux. Ginny avait remarqué le malaise des deux jeunes femmes mais ne disait rien. Que dire de toute manière?

La deuxième fois fut le lendemain. Les deux jeunes femmes furent "convoquées" dans la salle de réunion auprès d'Adam et d'Edward. Lana était arrivée la première. Jen était arrivée dix minutes plus tard. En entrant dans la pièce sa première pensée fut, où s'asseoir? Il y avait une place près de Lana, et une à l'opposé d'elle. Vu les événements dernier, elle avait choisit la place à l'opposer d'elle. Une fois assise elle entendit Adam soupirer.

"Voilà exactement la raison de notre présence ici. Vous êtes deux imbéciles finies! "

Lana haussa un sourcil.

"Pardon?"

"Enfin merde! Regardez vous! Incapable de vous regardez dans les yeux plus de cinq secondes, incapable de s'asseoir à coter de l'autre ni même à jouer correctement vos rôles respectif! "

Lana se leva d'un bond.

"Ce n'est pas vrai! Certes nous avons du mal à être Jennifer et Lana dans la même pièce mais tout va bien pour Emma et Regina!"

"Ah oui? Vous croyez ça?! Dans ce cas j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer."

Edward se mit à l'ordi et nous projeta la scène que nous avions tourner hier. Jennifer qui était de dos au tableau où était projeté la scène se leva et prit la chaise à coté de la brune. C'est en silence que les quatre regardèrent la scène. Au début on ne voyait que David et Snow parler. Puis Regina et Emma arrivèrent. Elles s'échangèrent quelques mots. Dans cette scène le but était que Jennifer et Lana montre le rapprochement implicitement entre leurs deux personnages pour qu'Henry comprennent que les deux femmes devenaient plus que deux amies. Seulement ici rien ne laissait paraître le début d'une relation quelconque. Les dialogues étaient froid, le jeu très mauvais et c'est à peine si Regina regardait Emma. C'était pitoyable. Une fois fini, un silence d'aplomb sombra dans la pièce. Jennifer s'enfonça dans sa chaise, résolu à ne rien dire. Lana elle soupira et trouva tout d'un coup le sol très attrayant. Puis Edward se mit à parler.

"Je sais qu'entre vous c'est compliqué. On l'a tous compris après l'histoire du caveau. Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Vous représentez environ 75% de la série. Vous avez pensez à ça? Vos disputes débiles se répercutionnent sur la série. Il faut se reprendre. Et maintenant. Pensez à vos fans. Vous voulez les décevoir?"

La blonde et la brune se contentèrent d'hocher la tête négativement. Elles prenaient conscience de ça. C'était comme se faire crier par sa mère après avoir fait une bêtise.

"Avec Adam on a parlé. Il faut se débarrasser de ce malaise constant. Par conséquent on tournera la scène de baiser demain au lieu de la semaine prochaine."

Jennifer ouvrit grand ses yeux en horreur. Alors que Lana protesta

"Mais..."

"Ah non Lana! Demain. Tôt ou tard vous devrez la tournée. Autant que ça soit demain. On vous laisse discuter un peu, vous avez des choses à vous dire. Et que ce soit clair, pas de cris, ni de bagarre. Personne ne sors de cette pièce tant que cette... tension est encore là. Suis-je clair?"

"Oui M'sieur." Répondit la blonde.

Lana elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Une fois les hommes partit, aucune des femmes n'osa parler. Lana ne sachant quoi dire et Jennifer ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Puis au fur et à mesure que les minutes passait Jennifer sentit la situation devenir de plus en plus gênante. Après tout elle avait échoué à s'expliquer deux fois, elle ne pouvait pas recommencer une troisième fois. Elle se tourna vers ce qu'on pouvait dire son ex. Cette dernière ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard du sol.

"On est d'accord pour dire que je suis une vrai conne. Une pétasse. Et même pute? Bref, je t'ai laissé tomber pour la simple raison que j'ai eu peur. Et quand j'ai peur je ne sais faire qu'une chose je fuis."

Lana essaya de dire quelque chose mais Jennifer leva sa main pour la stopper.

"Non. Pas cette fois. C'est à mon tour de m'expliquer, comme j'aurais dû les deux premières fois. Toute ma vie j'ai fuis. Tu as raison je suis une lâche, et peut être que tu as aussi raison sur autre chose. Je suis comme Emma. Je fuis dès que quelque chose de bien m'arrive. Mais elle a changé. Emma. Elle à changer grâce à Regina. Elle est prête à se battre pour être avec Regina. Certes elle ne lui a pas fait ce que je t'ai fais... Mais elle est prête à tout pour elle. Et moi aussi. Je suis prête à tout pour toi Lana."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue, Lana leva la tête et regarda Jen dans les yeux. Il y eu un petit silence, mais confortable, avant que la blonde continue.

"Cette nuit la, au Rabbit Hole, fut la pire erreur de toute ma vie car j'ai perdu la chose la plus importante pour moi. Et je vais me battre. Pas pour que tout redevienne comme avant car je ne te mérite plus. Ni pour que tu me pardonne car moi même je ne me pardonne pas. Mais pour que je puisse redevenir quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Que tu crois en moi à nouveau. Comme ce premier jour dans les toilettes. Avant mon audition. Quand tu m'avais dis que tu refuserais de jouer Regina si je n'étais pas prise. Tu croyais en moi. Plus que moi en moi-même. Je veux juste qu'on reprenne tout depuis ce jour là. Bien sûr on n'est pas obliger d'habiter ensemble comme on avait l'habitude étant amies. Juste des coéquipières qui s'entendent bien pour le bien de leurs personnages respectifs. Ca t'irais?"

La brune voulait pleurer. Elle avait déjà pleurer la dernière fois. Elle refusa de se remontrer faible une deuxième fois devant la blonde. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

"Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je te connais Morrison. Quoi que je dises tu feras tout pour te faire pardonner. Si il n'y avait pas Emma et Regina, je t'aurais déjà envoyez dans les roses depuis longtemps. Mais pour le bien de la série et des fans faisons la paix. Que cela soit bien clair. Nos discutions s'arrêterons à des bonjour, au revoir, et à Emma et Regina. Rien d'autre. Oh et si ce débile sans hygiène de Colin est avec toi ne vient même pas me voir! Et en parlant de ce clown, il est bannit de toute conversation. Et ne croit pas que je t'ai pardonné, je te hais toujours Morrison."

Jennifer ne put se retenir de rire. C'est bon de savoir la brune encore un peu jalouse. C'est qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour leur (peut-être) futur amitié. Jennifer décida de faire comme ci elle n'avait pas dit les deux dernière phrases.

"Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à bannir. Un mot en fait. Morrison. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon nom de famille mais de ta bouche ça sonne comme une insulte. C'est comme le fameux Miss Swan. C'est horripilant. Deal?"

"Deal."

Pour la première fois depuis extrêmement longtemps Lana sourit. Jennifer le lui rendit le sien. Mais Lana baissa les yeux sur elle comme pour la scanner de haut en bas, elle ne souriait plus et soupira.

"Quoi?" Demanda Jen.

"Tu avais une scène à tourner aujourd'hui? "

Jennifer hocha la tête négativement.

"Alors puis-je savoir pourquoi tu portes _l'hideuse_ veste en cuir rouge _d'Emma_?"

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jennifer.

"En fait... C'est la mienne. Je l'adore, et elle est loin d'être hideuse."

La brune roula les yeux.

"Je sais au fond que tu l'aimes _Regina_."

"On devrait y aller, cela vous empêchera de dire des bêtises, _Miss Swan_."

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la salle en amie alors qu'elles y étaient rentrées en ennemies. C'était un début.

 **Voilà, Voilà :) J'espère que je ne vous déçoit pas trop. Le prochain sera la scène du baiser.. YEAHH! Pour ceux qui se demande, il n'y aura pas mention de Emma en Dark one. Ou pas avant un bon bout de temps alors. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas follow et à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bisous mes amours, Hannah.**


	10. Chapitre 10: Nuit et matin difficile

Bzzzz... Silence. Bzzzzz, encore. Lana ouvrit les yeux et grogna. Saleté de mouche ! Impossible de dormir. Elle bougea sa main à l'aveugle sur la table de chevet en espérant rencontrer le réveil. Au bout de quelques seconde elle y arriva. Elle appuya sur un bouton qui eu pour effet de l'allumer et d'afficher l'heure. Au début elle fut quelque peu éblouie, puis elle s'habitua et fut capable de lire l'heure. 3 heure du matin. Pff. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle ne pas dormir ? Elle n'était pourtant pas le genre de fille à avoir des insomnies. En fait, elle n'en avait jamais. Ce devait être à cause de la mouche. Oui voilà, la mouche. Il fallait juste la tuer. A cette pensée, elle sourit machiavéliquement. Hum... Mouche... Morte. Elle se leva donc décidée à la tuer. Elle prit la première chose qu'elle trouva en main. C'est à dire un magazine. Elle l'enroula et partit à la quête de cette fameuse mouche. Elle entendait le bzz qui prouvait sa présence mais la mouche restait invisible. Au bout de quelques instants elle finit par la trouver, il s'en suivit de beaucoup de temps de chasse où Lana se retrouvât dans diverses positions improbables une Lana debout sur une chaise à roulette instable le bras en l'air bougeant dans tout les sens une Lana allonger au sol pour regarder sous le lit une Lana courant dans sa maison en criant à la mouche de faire sa prière... Elle faisait un bruit monstre, si bien qu'elle espérait qu'elle ne réveillerait pas ses voisins. Au bout d'une heure de course acharné, la brune trouva la mouche non loin de la fenêtre entre ouverte. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et une fois assez proche, sauta sur la pauvre bête le magasine en main. La bête réussit à esquiver l'assaut sauvage de la brune et déguerpit vers l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Lana s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre. Elle fut quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir mis fin à sa misérable vie de mouche mais au moins elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre, éteignant toute les lumières et s'enfonça dans son lit sous ses trois couvertures. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'heure. 4 heure du matin. Il lui avait fallu une heure pour se débarrasser de cette foutu mouche ! Qu'importe... Elle ferma ses yeux et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte loin. Elle attendit encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. La course à la mouche l'avait complètement réveiller. Elle resta longtemps comme ça dans son lit à fixer le plafond dans le noir. Elle essaya de ne penser à rien mais à chaque fois qu'elle ferma les yeux c'est une image de la blonde qui apparaissait. Encore et encore. Puis Lana se fit une raison, ce n'était pas cette foutu mouche qu'il l'empêchait de dormir, mais la scène qu'elle devra tournée avec la blonde demain. Enfin, techniquement c'était aujourd'hui. _Oh. Mon. Dieu. AUJOURD'HUI?! Non. C'est trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prête. Peut être que je pourrais parler aux garçons et leur demander de reporter ?_ Mais elle connaissait déjà leur réponse. Elle se souvenait de leur paroles d'hier. _Avec Adam on a parlé. Il faut se débarrasser de ce malaise constant. Par conséquent on tournera la scène de baiser demain au lieu de la semaine prochaine._ Où encore _Ah non Lana! Demain. Tôt ou tard vous devrez la tournée. Autant que ça soit demain._ Lana était foutu. Elle devra embrasser Jennifer quoi qu'il arrive. Mais de quoi avait elle peur ? D'aimer ça ? Que ces sentiments reviennent ? Mais étaient ils vraiment partit ? _Pfff, Jennifer je te hais ! J'ai besoin de sommeil, LAISSE MOI DORMIR ET SORS DE MA TÊTE !_

La blonde quant à elle, avait dormi comme un bébé. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ou alors elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle regarda l'heure. 8 heure. Elle avait 1h30 pour se préparer, largement suffisant. Elle se leva d'un pas lourd et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Rose y était déjà, elle mangeait son petit déjeuner. Aucune des deux ne parla. Rose savait que Jennifer ne parlait jamais avant d'avoir bu son café. Jen avait emménager chez elle après l'histoire « Lana Parrilla ». Jennifer ne pouvant plus habiter avec la brune, Rose lui avait proposé d'aller chez elle le temps qu'elle trouve autre chose. Deux ans avait passé et elle était toujours là. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Jennifer était une bonne coloc. Elle payait sa part du loyer et surtout elle n'était pas la souvent.

Une fois le café bu, Jennifer dit bonjour à Rose et lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi.

« Salut, bien sûr comme toujours. C'est à toi qu'il faut pauser la question. Tu as bien dormis ? »

« Très bien. Pourquoi ? »

Rose émit un petit rire. Bien sûr qu'elle avait oublié. C'était du Jennifer tout craché.

« A cause de la scène de ce soir. »

« Ouais. Mais pourquoi une scène devrait m'empêcher de dor... »

Jennifer leva sa tête d'un coup, les yeux grand ouverts. Ça y est, elle venait de comprendre. Et la tout de suite des milliers de choses se passait en même temps dans sa tête. Elle se demanda si Lana avait bien dormi elle aussi, si elle était anxieuse ou si elle n'en avait rien a fiche. Peut être qu'elle avait aussi oublié. Non. Jamais. Lana n'aurait jamais pu oublier. Seul Jennifer en était capable.

« Oh, merde ! Comment j'ai pu ?! J'ai même pas révisé mes répliques ! »

Rose se mit à rire devant le comportement soudain de l'autre blonde. Elle s'était levée et faisait les quatre cents pas dans l'appartement.

« Jen. Tu as lu ton scénario pendant des jours et des jours pour être sur de ne pas te tromper le jour J. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

La blonde s'arrêtât d'un coup de marcher et se tourna vers sa colocataire.

« Arrêter de m'inquiéter ? Si je me trompe dans mes répliques, elle va penser que je suis stressée ou Anxieuse ! »

« Mais tu _es_ stressée _et_ anxieuse. »

« Justement ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache ! On commence à peine à avoir une relation... amicale. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses à propos de ce baiser. Je vais prendre une douche froide ça va m'aider à réfléchir. »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant près de l'autre blonde, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui murmura merci avant de s'enfermer dans l'autre pièce.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Pour me supporter ! » Cria la blonde de l'autre pièce.

Rose sourit. Elle allait passer une journée intéressante aujourd'hui...

La brune fut la première à arriver. Elle se dirigea dans sa loge dans le but de se préparer quand elle vit une chose étrange. Sur la porte de sa loge il y avait une plaque où est écrit habituellement Lana Parrilla en jolie lettre, seulement là avait été rajouter un bout de papier à la va vite en dessous de son nom collé avec du scotch. Il y avait écrit. « Et Jennifer Morrison ». Elle resta quelques minutes devant la porte à comprendre. Peut être était ce une blague de la blonde. Après tout au début, avant le cataclysme, Jennifer avait pour habitude de squatter sa loge tellement de fois que même ses maquilleuses avait compris qu'elle devait la maquiller dans la loge de Lana et pas la sienne. Mais elle remarqua que ce n'était pas l'écriture de sa blonde. Euh... de LA blonde. Elle pensait beaucoup trop. Ça l'embrouillait quelque peu se disait elle. Puis elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle vit volte face. C'était Sean. Elle sourit et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va _ma Reine_ ? »

Elle lui tapa l'épaule.

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« Désolé _votre majesté..._ »

Il s'inclina comme pour lui faire une révérence. Elle rigola puis lui retapa l'épaule encore une fois.

« Tu te crois drôle hein ? »

« Tu rigole alors oui, je suis drôle. Oh ! Mince c'est vrai alors ? »

Le regard de Sean dériva sur quelque chose derrière la suivit son regard pour trouver ce qui avait attiré le regard du beau brun. C'était le bout de feuille avec le prénom de Jennifer.

« Comment ça c'est vrai ? »

« Bah.. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi Adam et Edward vous aurait mises dans la même loge. Apparemment ça coûte moins cher. Et de plus votre relation se serait améliorée et comme vous aviez l'habitude de partager la tienne avant... Ils ont du juger bon de recommencer. Tu est d'accord avec ça? »

Lana soupira. La journée s'annonçait bien... Certes leur relation était passé du « Je veux te pendre, noyer, écarteler et te jeter des pierres en même temps » à « Je tolère ta présence » mais de la à partager la même loge ! Elle était déjà obliger de l'embrasser...

« Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Ils parlèrent quelques temps avant que Lana doivent aller se préparer. Ils se séparèrent de la même façon qu'ils se dirent bonjour. En se prenant dans les bras.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« C'est ouvert »

Une tête blonde dépassa de la porte. Elle vit Lana et lui fit un petit sourire avant que le corps suive la tête dans la pièce.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de toquer, apparemment cette loge est autant la tienne que la mienne maintenant... »

La brune soupira. Jennifer pausa son sac dans un coin de la pièce et chercha une place. Puis du coin de l'œil elle vit sa chaise. C'était celle qu'elle avait rapporter elle même de leur appartement quand elles habitaient ensemble pour avoir de quoi s'asseoir quand elle venait squatter avec la brune. Elle se rappellerait toujours de la réaction de Lana. Elle lui avait crier dessus sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas piquer les chaises du salon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps en colère sur la blonde. Elle avait même finit par une séance de bécotage sur ce même siège. En y repensant la blonde sourit et s'asseya dessus. Un long silence s'en suivit. Lana se maquillait et Jennifer la regardait. Comme au bon vieux temps. Jennifer pouvait la regarder des heures se maquiller elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.. Elle remarqua alors les cernes en dessous des yeux de celle-ci. Elle semblait fatiguée. Était-ce à cause d'elle ? Ou peut être qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour la tenir occupé lors de ses nuits ? Après tout Jennifer ne l'avait vu avec personne depuis leur rupture. Elle espérait secrètement que c'était à cause d'elle.

« Je suis désolée... » Dit alors Jennifer, ou plutôt murmura.

Lana leva la tête et croisa le regard de Jennifer.

« De quoi ? »

« De squatter. Encore. Je sais que je suis sûrement la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir en ce moment. »

« Ne le soit pas. On risque de devoir passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant alors autant s'y habituer maintenant non ? De plus ce n'est pas ta faute pour la loge. Et puis il reste encore ton siège et un peu de tes affaires dans la boîte. »

Elle pointa du doigt un bac devant ce qui était mon miroir. Je regardai à l'intérieur. Il était en effet rempli de choses qui m'appartenait. Principalement du maquillage. Mais il y avait aussi des photos de Lana et moi, et quelque unes de Rose et deux ou trois d'autres personnes. Trois quarts restaient quand même une majorité de Lana et moi. Je les avaient collé sur le miroir. Elle avait du les retirer. Jennifer regarda une par une les photos et tomba sur LA photo. Celle du jour fatal. Lana était allongé sur les genoux de Jennifer, elle lui caressait les cheveux. Elles se regardaient amoureusement. Est ce que les autres l'avaient remarqué ? Parce que pour Jennifer en voyant cette photo c'était flagrant. Elles s'aimaient. Peut être que les autres savaient mais attendant qu'on leurs disent. J'avais fuis par peur de dire aux autres ce que les autres savaient déjà ? _Débile Morrison, Tu es débile !_ Se dit Jennifer. Cela devait être quelque minutes avant le baiser que le cameraman avait filmé. Elles avaient l'air si heureuse sur cette photo... Jennifer était plongé dans ses souvenirs tellement profondément qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu Lana s'approcher. Mais elle la sentit dans son dos. Elle regardait aussi la photo. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et murmura au creux de l'oreille de la blonde.

« C'est ma préférée. »

La blonde tourna la tête pour la regarder mais son visage se trouvait maintenant à quelques millimètres du sien. Si près qu'elle sentait la respiration de la brune sur sa peau. Ce magnifique moment fut brisé quand un débile de technicien qui ouvrit la porte. L'action eu pour conséquence de nous éloigner de l'autre si vite que c'était à ce demander si cela c'était vraiment passé. L'homme sourit. Il avait tout vu.

« Lana, tu es attendu sur le plateau 9. »

« J'arrive. »

Lana pris son sac et sortit de la loge accompagné du techniciens. Elle ne fit même pas l'effort de regarder Jennifer une dernière fois, ni de lui dire au revoir. C'était sûrement une bonne chose, comme ça Lana ne verrait pas les joues rosies de la jeune femmes. Une chose est sûre. Ce soir allait être une soirée intéressante.

 **Je sais, je sais... Vous attendiez la scène du baiser... Mais vu que je poste ce chapitre très en avance j'ai décider de poster un chapitre sur ce que les deux ressentaient. Je me rattraperais avec le prochain chapitre promis ! Ce sera le baiser, encore promis ! Concernant la mouche je suis désolé j'ai eu un pétage de plomb cette nuit... C'est un peu ce qu'il m'est arrivée... Bah quoi ? Il faut bien que je m'inspire de quelque chose non ? :') C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit, je pense que je vais les faire de cette longueur maintenant. Merci pour les Reviews ça fait super plaisir, j'aime voir comment vous réagissez, certain me donne même des idées ! Alors encore merci ! Continuez ! Allez assez de blabla, bisous mes chéris :***

 **Hannah.**


	11. Chapitre 11: Le baiser

Jennifer était assise sur sa chaise marquée de son nom attendant patiemment la brune... Patiemment. C'était un mensonge. Jennifer n'avait aucune patience. Surtout en ce qui concerne la brune.

Elle se trouvait actuellement dans son nouvel appartement, enfin celui d'Emma, et elle attendait que sa partenaire arrive. C'était bientôt l'heure. L'heure de tourner la fameuse scène. Celle du baiser. Elle devrait être mortifiée. Stressée. Enfin elle ne savait pas, mais elle devrait ressentir quelque chose ! Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait tourner ce genre de scène elle n'avait pu pensé à cela sans stressée. Et quand elle y est, nada. Que dalle. Rien. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle se trouvait assise sur sa chaise à attendre. Comme si c'était une scène banale. Comme si elle faisait ça tout les jours. C'est vrai que c'était quelque chose de banal de jouer les amourettes avec son ex qu'on a trompé. Avec son ex qu'on arrive pas à oublier. Car oui soyons honnête. Jennifer n'avait toujours pas oublier Lana. Même si cette dernière ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle.  
Une demi-heure plus tard Lana n'était toujours pas là. Certes le début du tournage commençait dans un quart d'heure mais Lana était _toujours_ en avance. Donc elle l'attendant Jennifer sortit son téléphone et alla sur Instagram. Elle vit une photo de Lana, c'était la porte de notre loge. On voyait clairement les noms des deux jeunes femmes inscrit sur la porte. Jennifer ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en aimant la photo, elle l'aurait bien commenté mais soyons honnête, il y avait bien trop de commentaires, le sien se serait noyé dans celui des autres et Lana le l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué.. Elle décida à son tour de poster une photo, elle en prit donc une d'elle même, script en main et écrit en description, « Relecture du script en attendant ma Regina ;) ». Normalement Jennifer n'était pas très active sur les réseaux sociaux mais depuis toute cette histoire elle avait décidé d'être un peu plus à l'écoute de ses fans. Lana l'avait suivit et depuis elle faisait beaucoup plus de photos ensemble ou s'envoyait des petits messages. Ça plaisait au fans, mais sans se mentir, ça plaisait aussi à Jennifer et Lana. Quand elle appuya sur le bouton pour poster la photo elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de ne pas voir Lana mais Agnes, l'interprète de Lily. Elle participait au début de la scène. Elles parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Principalement de leur métier. Elles se connaissaient très peu, elles ne se voyaient jamais en dehors de Once Upon A Time. Pendant leur conversation Jennifer ne pu s'empêcher de jeter quelques coup d'œil à la porte dans l'espoir de voir Lana. Le tournage commençait dans quelques minutes.

Puis finalement Lana arriva. Elle se dirigea vers nous et avec un faible sourire dit bonjour à Agnes. Elle s'assit ensuite sur sa chaise à côté de la mienne et se mit à lire son script. Les trois jeunes femmes ne dirent plus un mots pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Agnes comprit qu'elle était peut être de trop. Après tout elle était la lors de la grande dispute au caveau. Elle s'excusa donc et partit vers ce qu'il semblait être la cuisine.

« Ça va ? »

La brune leva la tête et regarda la blonde. Elle rebaissa la tête vers son script.

"Parfaitement bien Mor... Jennifer."

Plus aucune des deux ne parla. Cela paraissait inutile. Quoi dire de toute façon? Ça aurait été gênant dans toutes les manières.

Au bout de cinq minutes elles furent appelées sur le plateau. Elles s'échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de partir chacune de leurs côtés. Jennifer s'assit par terre devant le canapé pour être au plus près du feu. Quant à Agnes elle s'assit sur le canapé et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Jennifer prit la tasse et en profita pour se caler contre les jambes de la jeune femme. Lana , elle, se mit dehors devant la porte sur le palier. Tout se mit en place. La brune commença à sentir son pouls s'accélérer un peu mais cela restait gérable. Quant à la blonde et bien... Elle avait envie de pipi. Et oui. A chaque fois qu'elle stressait son corps le lui rappelait en lui donnant envie de pipi. Bien sûr elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. C'était juste le stress et elle le savait. Elle tenta de l'oublier au moment où elle entendit le mot Action.

Aussitôt dit Jennifer se transforma en Emma et Lana en Regina. Sans oublier Agnès en Lily. Les techniciens et tout le tintin mare autour d'elles avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles. Regina toqua doucement à la porte. Emma cria que c'était ouvert. La brune entra donc. Elle était dans le hall. Le salon n'était pas visible de là. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des rires. Regina comprit alors qu'Emma n'était pas seule. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait les rires, Il y avait Emma et Lily qui rigolait l'une collée à l'autre. Regina vu rouge. Emma ne sembla pas le remarqué et lui offrit un grand sourire.

"Gina! Tu viens t'asseoir ?"

"Non."

La réponse de la brune était sec. Lily le ressentit.

"J'ai fait du chocolat. Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça mais je peux te faire du café si tu veux."

"Non."

Emma fronça les sourcils.

"Regina est ce que ça va?"

Regina ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'autre brune notamment de ses jambes qui servait de repose tête à Emma. Lily était de trop pour elle dans cette pièce. Si elle pouvait tuer avec ses yeux alors Lily serait morte une vingtaine de fois déjà. Emma le compris. Des qu'elle vit son regard. Elle avait son regard de Méchante Reine et ça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

" Oh. Je crois que je vais vous laisser... J'ai dis à Maleficient que je mangerais avec elle de toute façon."

Elle commença à se lever, et posa sa tasse sur la table quand Emma la prit par la taille. Regina ne le manqua pas.

"Tu es sûre ? Je croyais qu'on mangeait ensemble?"

Lily jeta un œil à Regina.

"Oui je suis sûre. Tu connais ma mère... Je me vois mal annulé. Je t'appelle, ok?"

Emma hocha la tête.

"Ok.. une prochaine fois?"

"Hum hum. "

Emma se pencha et fit un bisou sur la joue de Lily. Regina se sentit exploser de l'intérieur mais pourtant ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Au revoir Mlle. Paige." lui dit elle du ton le plus froid possible. Emma était sienne et elle voulait le lui faire comprendre. Tout le monde l'avait compris sauf la blonde bien sûr..

"Au revoir Madame le maire." Et Lily avait parfaitement compris, seule Emma était assez aveugle pour ne pas comprendre.  
Une fois sortit Emma se leva, posa sa tasse à son tour et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la brune.

"C'est quoi ton problème?!"

Lana la regarda bouche bée.

" _Mon_ problème? tu te fous de moi Swan?"

Emma n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Regina continua.

"Tu n'es jamais là! Depuis l'histoire avec Hook tu ne t'occupe même plus de nous! C'est à peine si tu vois ton fils, tout ça pour faire mumuse avec cette... Chose?!"

« Pardon ?! Déjà de une, que vient faire Hook ici ?! De deux, Je passe du temps avec mon fils et tu le sais ! De trois Lily n'est pas une chose c'est mon amie. Alors baisse d'un ton tu veux ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Une _amie_. »

Emma arqua un sourcil. Que voulait dire Regina ?

« Oui, Regina, une amie. Que veut tu qu'elle soit d'autre hein ! »

Regina soupira. Emma se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

« Et c'est quoi ce que tu me fais là ? J'essaye de passer du temps autant que je peux avec notre fils. Je ne manque jamais notre mercredi film. Ok, j'ai loupé deux ou trois dinners avec toi mais c'est tout. »

Regina ne dit toujours rien. Elle se contenta de regarder Emma. Pas de n'importe quel regard. Mais avec _le_ regard. Sur ça Jennifer peina à rester Emma. Ce regard elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi Regina ? Pourquoi n'aime tu pas Lily tu n'... »

C'est la qu'elle comprit. Qu'Emma comprit.

« Oh... Regina.. Je ...»

Elle n'eus pas le temps de finir que la brune la prit par le coup et l'attira vers elle. C'est la qu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si elle avait eu du mal à rester concentré en Emma, alors là elle avait complètement oublier son personnage. Elle était Jennifer. Elle repoussa alors Lana, ce qui n'était pas dans le script. Elle était sensé répondre au baiser. Jennifer la regarda complètement choquée. Elles avaient oublié où elles étaient, pourquoi Lana l'avait embrassé, et elles s'en foutaient. Pourtant Lana prit peur et se retourna pour fuir loin d'ici. Jennifer l'avait repousser et ça, ça faisait trop mal. C'est alors que la brune sentit une main la retenir en la tirant par le poignet. Elle l'obligea à se retourner en l'attirant vers elle. Et c'est là que Jennifer l'embrassa. Cette fois ci c'était plus fougueux, avec plus de passion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles s'embrassaient mais c'était tout comme. Jennifer la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et mit sa main dans ses cheveux. Quand à Lana elle la prit par les hanches. Leurs langues se lièrent alors. Elles commencèrent petit à petit à manquer d'air, mais elles s'en foutaient, elles ne voulait pas jamais ce baiser prenne fin, mais il le fallait. Leurs bouches se séparèrent. Elles étaient la, contre le mur, front contre front. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elles peinait à reprendre leurs souffle, leurs respirations étaient lourde. Les deux avaient oublié leurs répliques, elles avaient même oublier qui était Emma et qui était Regina. C'est alors que Lana leva la main vers le visage de Jen et lui replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. C'est alors que tout lui revint. Emma, Regina, La scène, les personnes autour d'elle, et comme à son habitude, elle paniqua, son pouls s'emballa. Elle repoussa Jennifer.

« Je.. Je devrais y aller. »

Elle couru à toute jambe.

« Attends ! »

C'était trop tard, elle était partit.

« Coupé! C'est dans la boîte ! »

Jennifer était perdu. Était elle la seule à avoir ressentit ça ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible, sinon Lana aurait suivit le script et n'aurait pas fuit. Lana n'improvisait _jamais_. Peut être que Lana pensait qu'elle était la seule à avoir ressentit ça et avait prit peur. Ses pensées furent coupé par Adam et Edward qui arrivèrent.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était sexy, avoua Edward, L'improvisation, rien de mieux les amis ! Je crois qu'une fois suffira. Pas besoin de la refaire. Où est Lana ? »

« Je... Je vais voir. »

Jennifer quitta la salle. Elle savait où elle était. Pas au caveau, pas cette fois. Elle était partit dans la loge. Elle le savait car elle aussi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler. De se rappeler cette fois dans la loge. Elle avait penser à cela tout le long de leur baiser. La loge. La où leur premier baiser avait eu lieu.

 **Je dois dire que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre. J'ai hésité à le mettre mais après l'avoir réécrit des dizaines de fois je me suis dis que je ne ferais pas mieux alors voila. Peut être que je le retirerais pour le refaire, je verrais bien, A plus :***


	12. Chapter 12: La loge

Elles n'auraient jamais du faire ça. Ça n'aurait jamais du ce passer comme ça. Elles auraient dû suivre le script, alors pourquoi ne l'avaient elle pas fait ? Lana le savait. Les sentiments l'avaient emporté contre la raison. Tous ses souvenirs heureux avec la blonde lui étaient revenu. Et elle étaient sûre que Jennifer avait ressentit la même chose sinon elle n'aurait pas répondu à son improvisation. C'était une erreur. Tout cela devait se stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que les sentiments s'agrandissent et qu'elle retombe amoureuse. Avant de souffrir encore.

Elle se trouvait la assise sur sa chaise devant son miroir regardant la chaise de Jennifer. Tout lui revint petit à petit.

 _Flashback :_

 _Jennifer entra dans la loge sans toquer. Une habitude qu'avait prit la blonde depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Cela n'avait jamais dérangé Lana. Elle aimait la fraîcheur et la joie de vivre de la blonde. Elle la faisait rire et la décompressait après une longue journée de travail. C'est naturellement qu'elle posa son sac sur sa chaise dont elle avait prit la liberté d'amener hier de leur appartement._

 _Elles avaient emménager ensemble il y a deux semaines. Lana le lui avait proposer d'être sa colocataire. Elle avait fait ça dans un but précis, se rapprocher d'elle. Lana savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la blonde. Et depuis l'emménagement un jeu s'était instauré entre elles, un jeu de séduction. Elles flirtaient. Cela n'allait jamais plus loin que des phrases avec des sous-entendus ou des petits gestes. Parfois Lana se baladait en sous-vêtements dans l'appartement prétendant ne plus trouver son pantalon ou alors portait des pyjamas ne laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Mais jamais la blonde ne répondait. Oui elle flirtait aussi, mais elle ne se baladait jamais en petite tenue et elle n'essayait pas de faire comprendre à la brune qu'elle serait intéresser par elle. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Lana abandonna son plan, elle aurait Jennifer à l'usure. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois que la blonde ne ressentait pas la même chose. C'était inenvisageable. Jennifer ne répondrait pas au flirt sinon. Après tout, elles étaient_ très _proche. Elles avaient une alchimie très forte dans la série, même les fans l'avaient remarqué. Elles avaient bien crée le SwanQueen rien qu'avec leur alchimie non ? Il fallait juste faire comprendre à Jennifer qu'elle voulait plus que du flirt._

 _Jennifer se dirigea vers la brune et l'enlaça de ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, Lana lui répondit d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle sentit le corps de la blonde frissonner à son contact, pile ce qu'elle esperait. La blonde s'assit sur une des tables et appuya son dos sur un des miroirs. Lana elle s'assit sur sa chaise en face de la blonde. Elles eurent droit à leurs habituelle conversation du -Comment c'est passé ta journée ?-. C'est Jennifer qui commença._

 _« C'était mon jour de repos. J'ai dormi presque toute la journée et j'ai aussi relu les scripts des scène que je dois tourner demain.»_

 _La brune arqua un sourcil._

 _« Alors que fais tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison ?»_

 _A la maison. Jennifer ne se lassera jamais d'entendre Lana dire ces mots..._

 _« Tu n'as plus de voiture, je dois te ramener chez nous ce soir, tu te rappelles ? »_

 _« Je ne finis que dans trois heures. Tu arrives tôt.»_

 _« Je m'ennuyais. J'avais envie de te voir. L'appart est vide sans toi. »_

 _Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes._

 _« Et toi ta journée ? » demanda finalement la blonde._

 _« J'ai joué avec Jamie (Graham). Tu sais la scène dan... »_

 _« Oui je sais. »_

 _La réponse de la blonde était sèche. Son sourire s'était vite effacer._ **Intéressant** _pensa Lana. De la jalousie ? Elle allait en jouer._

 _« C'était pas mal. Dieu qu'il embrasse bien ! Enfin_ **ça** _tu le sais déjà. Un des bons côté du métier.»_

 _Jennifer répondit par quelque chose qui ressembla plus à un grognement de mécontentement que des mots. Lana sourit._

 _« Et puis quand il m'a prit contre ce mur... Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais... J'ai eu envie de faire bien plus avec mes lèvres que de l'embrasser. Dommage qu'on nous n'étions pas seuls. »_

 _La blonde devenait de plus en plus pâle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait envie d'aller tuer Jamie et d'un autre côté elle voulait montrer qu'elle pouvait faire mieux que ce pauvre abrutit de chasseur. Elle se surprit à imaginer prendre Lana contre le mur et lui faire le triple de ce que Jamie lui avait fait. Non. Lana est son amie. Elle ne peut pas. C'est impossible... N'est ce pas ? Et pourtant elle avait envie de Lana. Maintenant. La brune perçut le trouble dans le regard de la blonde. De plus elle ne parlait pas, ce qui était rare chez Jennifer. Elle comprit que son petit jeu marchait. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise et s'avança si près de Jen que les jambes de cette dernière frottait contre celle de la brune. La respiration des deux s'accélèrent, ainsi que leurs pouls._

 _« Et toi Jennifer ? Tu as pensé comme moi lorsque tu as embrassé Jamie ? »_

 _Jennifer se redressa dans le but d'avoir son visage le plus proche possible de la jeune femme._

 _«Non. Il n'est pas très doué. Je le suis bien plus que lui. »_

 _Lana sourit machiavéliquement au flirt instauré._

 _« Hum. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Il fait ce truc avec sa langue... Hummm... Divin.»_

 _« Si c'est divin avec la sienne, imagine ce que je peux faire avec la mienne. »_

 _La blonde avait le regard noir. Ce n'était en rien de la colère. C'était du désir. Lana ne regarda pas ses yeux cependant. Elle était bien trop occupé à fixer les lèvres de celle qu'elle désirait. Lana lui répondit avec un air de défi._

 _« Pourquoi imaginer alors que tu peux me le montrer ? »_

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jennifer, elle attira la jeune femme par la nuque et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Lana répondit instantanément au baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde tandis que cette dernière entoura la taille de la brune de ses jambes pour coller son corps au sien. Le baiser s'intensifia lorsque les deux langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble, Lana ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir. Les femmes eurent de plus en plus chaud. L'air commença à manquer pourtant aucune des deux ne rompu le baiser. Elles voulurent que cette instant dure à jamais de peur que l'une des deux ne prenne la fuite une fois leurs lèvres séparées. Les mains de la blonde se perdirent dans la chevelure ébène. N'en pouvant plus la brune rompu le baiser. Les deux peinèrent à reprendre leurs respirations. Elles restèrent quelques instant dans les bras de l'autre, front contre front. Les mains de Lana n'avaient pas bouger, elle étaient toujours sur ses hanches, de même que celle de Jennifer dans les cheveux de la brune. Une mèche tomba devant le visage de cette dernière, d'une caresse Jen la replaça derrière son oreille. Sa main resta sur la joue de la brune. Lana prit la parole en première un rictus sur le visage._

 _« J'hésite encore... Jamie était très convaincant peut-être que tu devrais recommencer pour que je pui... »_

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient déjà sur les siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elles furent coupé par le téléphone de la brune. Jennifer grogna de mécontentement. Lana sourit avant de quitter les bras de la blonde. Elle prit son téléphone et répondit._

 _« Allô ? Jamie ? »_

 _La blonde soupira. Pas lui ! Elle soupira avant de s'approcher de la brune avec un sourire machiavélique. Elle entoura Lana de ses bras et colla son corps contre son dos._

 _« Je suis... Oh ! Hum. Dans la loge. Avec Jen.»_

 _Jennifer plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa Regina. Elle le parsema de petits baisers tout en la prenant par les hanches pour la coller encore plus contre elle. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas une heure elles n'étaient que... Qu'étaient elles au juste ? Amies ? Qu'importe. La respiration de la brune devenait de plus en plus saccadé._

 _« Oui Jamie, je vais... bien. Humm... Très bien même. »_

 _Lana se retenait pour ne pas grogner. Jennifer mordit son cou tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine._

 _« OH …... Oui ça va, tu me l'as déjà demandé. Je te rejoins pour la scène. A tout de suite. »_

 _Lana raccrocha puis jeta son téléphone dans un coin de la pièce et se jeta sur les lèvres de Jennifer. Elles ne s'embrassèrent pas longtemps puisque Jen la repoussa aussitô expliqua alors son geste avec un sourire malicieux._

 _« Je crois que je devrais m'en aller. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu dois partir travailler avec... **lui.** Et je crois t'avoir parfaitement prouver que mes... talents sont hautement supérieurs à ceux de ce... cet homme. À ce soir, Lana. »_

 _Jennifer tourna les talons, prit son sac et sortit de la loge un air satisfait sur le visage. Quant à Lana elle resta un long moment sans bouger. Cela venait il vraiment de ce passer ? Oui. Et ce n'était que le début._

Au début ce n'avait été que passionnelle. Mais très vite les deux avaient compris que c'était bien plus que ça. Aucune des deux n'en avait discuté. Lana avait voulu dévoilé leur relation aux grand jour mais elle savait que Jennifer n'était pas prête alors elle avait attendu. Seulement ça n'était jamais arrivée. Elles n'avaient jamais pu sortir en public main dans la main, ni avoir un vrai rendez-vous, et elles ne s'étaient jamais dis les trois petits mots. Pas parce qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas assez, mais parce qu'elles avaient peur. Et la peur avait mener les deux jeunes femmes à ce moment. À deux jeunes femmes blessées et perdues.

Un bruit de porte la tira de ses rêveries. Elle leva la tête et aperçu Jennifer. Bien sûr. Il fallait qu'elle viennent la voir encore. Le caveau ne lui avait il pas suffit ? La blonde se dirigea vers la table, là ou elle s'asseyait d'habitude, seulement elle se souvenu de leur premier baiser et se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée alors elle se résigna à s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Jennifer soupira. Dans qu'elle situation s'était elle mise ?

« Adam a dit qu'il avait adorer, expliqua Jennifer, pas besoin de deuxième prise. Il a dit que cite : Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était sexy ! »

Jennifer échappa un petit rire. Lana sourit.

« Est ce qu'on va en parler ? »

Lana répondit au tac au tac.

« Il y a t'il quelque chose à parler. »

Jennifer soupira encore.

« Peut être du fait que tu m'as pratiquement plaqué contre un mur ? »

« C'était de l'improvisation. Je ne voyais juste pas Regina douce dans ses baisers. Après tout n'est elle pas la méchante Reine ? »

« Était. Elle _était_ la méchante Reine. Et donc tu vas me dire que ça n'avait rien avoir avec nous deux ? »

« Il y a t'il un nous deux ? »

« Il y en avait un. Peut être qu'il en reste encore un peu. »

« À toi de me le dire. Je n'ai pas eu à te pousser beaucoup pour que tu réponde à mon baiser. »

« Que veux tu. Je suis accro à tes lèvres depuis ce jour sur cette table. »

Jennifer désigna la tête derrière elle d'un coup de tête. Lana frissonna à ce souvenir. Elle ne répondit pourtant pas. Jen comprit vite son erreur.

« Désolé. Je devrais y aller. »

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Lana la retient par le bras.

« Attends. Je... Je ne veux pas que... _Ça_ , ne change ce qu'on essaye de reconstruire. »

« Et qu'essaye t'on de reconstruire Lana ? »

« Une amitié. »

Jennifer émit un petit rire.

« On sait très bien toute les deux que ça n'a jamais été question d'une simple amitié. »

Lana ne répondit pas. Elle aurait pu nier si seulement ce qu'avait la blonde était faux. Mais c'était la vérité. Depuis le début les deux jeunes femmes jouait un jeux. Elles flirtait. Elles n'avaient jamais été techniquement des amies.

« À demain Lana. »

Et sur ces mots Jennifer quitta la loge, laissant Lana seule avec ses pensées.

 _Hey! J'ai décidé de poster plus souvent, vos reviews m'ont motivé! Si je n'ai pas aimé le chapitre précédent je dois dire que j'ai adoré écrire celui là! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et j'accepte les critiques. Je pensais à un truc. Pour de faux est un titre qui ne convient plus vraiment à l'histoire. Ca me perturbe. Peut être que je vais changer... Je verrais bien. Aller... Bisous bisous! H._


	13. Chapter 13: Soirée Marathon

La relation des deux jeunes femmes semblaient s'améliorer de plus en plus. Elles avaient renoué une certaines amitié, qu'elles pensaient avoir perdu. Certes de temps en temps elles se disputaient mais elles avaient toujours été ainsi. Elles essayaient de ne pas trop se voir en dehors du plateau, les seules fois ou elles se voyait c'était lors des soirées organisées par des amis communs. Elles se n'étaient presque jamais seules dans une pièce, à l'exception de la loge. Mais elles y étaient habituées.

Cette semaine était la semaine de repos de Jennifer. Elle avait eu deux jours de glandage intensif. Ces deux jours avaient consisté à s'allonger devant sa télé en pyjama (c'est à dire T-shirt XXL beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et en boxer) dans une position totalement bizarre avec ses trois couettes et ses sept coussins, allongée sur le sol à regarder ses séries. Probablement à pleurer, rire et crier en même temps. Si vous trouvez ça bizarre c'est que vous n'êtes certainement pas une Fan-girl digne de ce nom. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié la nourriture ! Elle avait tout l'arsenal. Popcorn, bonbons (surtout des dragibus) et son chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Oh et une chose très importante : Les mouchoirs. On ne sait jamais avec les séries ce qu'il peut se passer. Un personnage qui disparaît ou meurs, ou même une rupture difficile...

Ce soir là Jennifer avait découvert une nouvelle série. Aussitôt les premiers épisodes elle était devenu accro. Elle sentait qu'un moment crucial allait arrivé à son personnage préféré, et quand cela arrive Jennifer avait besoin de manger. Gros problème, elle était à court de nourriture. Elle mit donc sur pause et se rua vers son frigo. Elle prit un pot de glace saveur cookie, son préféré, et s'apprêta à retourner au salon quand elle entendit le click si familier de la porte d'entrée. Jennifer leva vers la tête vers le bruit intrigué. Rose ne devait pas rentrée avant mercredi... Pourquoi rentrait elle si tôt ? Et elle fut d'autant plus étonnée quand elle vit que Rose n'était pas seule. Colin était aussi là. Il suivit Rose dans l'appartement. Il retira sa veste et le posa délicatement sur une des chaises. Colin chercha Jennifer du regard. Le bruit de la télé semblât lui donner un indice et le suivant il ne trouva que le bazar que Jennifer avait laissé au salon. A peine eu t-il le temps d'appeler la jeune femme qu'il sentit quelqu'un sauter sur lui dans le dos. Il poussa un cri étonné, l'assaut de Jennifer lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tout deux tombèrent sur l'espace détente crée par la blonde. La chute se fit sans douleur. Plus jamais Colin ne se moquerait de Jennifer à propos de sa manie d'avoir toujours des milliers de couvertures et coussins avec elle, jamais. Une fois au sol la blonde éclata de rire, le brun la rejoignit aussitôt.

« En quel honneur ai-je droit à ce câlin si chaleureux ? » plaisanta Colin.

Jennifer s'assit et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Ça fait quatre jours. Sept longs jours que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu as intérêts à avoir une bonne raison jeune homme. »

Il s'assit à son tour et lui répondit tout aussi sérieusement.

« J'en ai une. Et elle s'appelle Lana Parrilla. Elle m'a piquer mon rôle dans la série, celui de ton amoureux. C'est à peine si j'ai des scènes avec toi maintenant. Et tu n'es pas venu me voir non plus à ce que je sache.»

« C'est vrai... Et donc tu es la parce que... ? » demanda Jennifer

« Je suis venu voir ma blonde préféré, quoi d'autre ? »

« Hey ! Je croyais que c'était moi ! Je suis déçue ! » plaisanta Rose de l'entrée.

Rose fit ensuite son entré dans le salon et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant dans quel état était le salon. Elle retira ses talons et les envoya dans un coin de la pièce en s'asseyant près de ses deux amis.

« Soirée marathon ? » demanda Rose.

« Ouaip. Tu rentres tôt tu devais ne rentrer que demain.»

Rose la regarda étrangement.

« Non je t'ai dis que je rentrais Mercredi.»

« Exactement et on est _mardi._ »

« Non, On est mercredi Jmo. » lui annonça Rose.

Jennifer secoua la tête négativement. On était Mardi. Elle en était sûre. Elle se rua sur son téléphone. Mercredi, et merde ! Elle était censé sortir boire un coup avec Emilie...

« Je dois passer un coup de fil j'arrive. »

Jennifer composa le numéro d'Emilie. Elle eu du mal à expliquer qu'elle avait raté leur rendez vous à cause de séries. L'australienne lui proposa de s'excuser en l'invitant chez elle, ce que Jennifer accepta aussitôt. Une fois l'appel terminer elle retourna au salon et annonça à Rose et Colin qu'Emilie allait arrivé dans une heure et demi. Elle décida ensuite d'aller prendre sa douche.

De leurs côté Rose et Colin était en train de boire un café quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Rose se leva pour aller ouvrir. Une Emilie pleine d'énergie entra dans la pièce en sautillant.

« Je sais je suis en avance d'une heure mais je m'ennuyais, J'ai aussi rencontré deux personnes en route ça ne dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Bien sûre que non voyons ! » Mais Rose pensait _« Jennifer va te tuée ma chère Emilie. »_

Colin se pencha pour pouvoir apercevoir les deux personnes. Robert Carlyle et Lana Parrilla se tenaient debout dans l'entrée. Chacun se dit bonjour et s'assit sur la table de la cuisine. La discussion tourna autour de la série. Puis elle passa à Jennifer.

« En parlant d'Emma, où est Jennifer ? »Demanda Emilie.

« Elle doit prendre sa douche. Tu n'étais censé arrivé que dans une heure je te rappelle. Ça va Lana ? »

Lana était en train de s'étouffer, elle avait bu son café de travers. Une fois son souffle récupéré elle demanda à Emilie.

« Jennifer ? Tu m'as dis que tu allais chez _Rose_ , tu n'as jamais mentionné Jennifer. »

« Oui, mais vu que Jmo habite chez Rose c'est la même chose. »

Au même moment Jennifer venait de sortir de la douche. La salle de bain était situé à l'opposé de la chambre, ce qui fait qu'il fallait passé par le salon puis par la cuisine pour y accéder. Jennifer ne portait donc qu'une serviette sur elle lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine. Elle ne remarqua pas alors les trois nouvelles personnes présente dans la pièce.

« Rose tu as vu _mon_ chemisier blanc ? Oh et si tu pouvais arrêter de prendre _mon_ shampoing ce serait bien. »

« Dans ma chambre, sur la chaise. »

« Arrête de piquer _mes_ fringues Rose ! »

Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la cuisine ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux chocolats. Pas n'importe lesquels. C'était ceux de Lana. Elle les auraient remarqué entre milles autres. Elle resta quelques secondes comme ça pétrifié sans osé bouger.

« Jen ? Tu es en serviette. » lui rappela Colin.

Elle prit alors conscience de la position gênante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une pièce pleines de personnes, dont Lana, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une serviette sur elle et que son corps et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Elle se mit à rougir et s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce presque en courant. Si Jen n'avait rien remarqué, Rose avait tout vu. Elle avait vu Lana la manger des yeux. À aucun instant la brune ne l'avait lâché du regard. Cela était très intéressant.

Ils reprirent leurs conversation là ou elle s'était arrêtée. Au bout de 20 minutes Jennifer réapparut dans la cuisine cette fois ci habillé d'un jean simple et du chemiser blanc qui laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge noir. Elle s'était faite une tresse sur le côté, sa spécialité et s'était maquilla légèrement d'un trait d'eye-liner. Il ne restait qu'une place à coté de Lana et Colin. Elle ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se plaça entre eux.

« Désolé pour... »

« C'est rien, c'est oublié. » lui répondit Emilie.

La soirée commença petit à petit, le café fut remplacé par de l'alcool et ils changèrent de pièce. Ils décidèrent d'aller vers le salon. Où le bazar de Jennifer était toujours présent, quand Lana découvrit l' «espace détente» que Jen s'était faîte elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« Oh non Jen ! Ne me dis pas que tu fais toujours tes soirées marathon ? »

« Si. Avec Popcorn, Dragibus, Chocolat chaud... »

« Avec Cannelle et mouchoirs, je me rappelle. »la coupa Lana avec un sourire.

Elle se regardèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire plongées dans leurs souvenirs de lorsqu'elles habitaient ensemble. Comme si elles se partageaient leurs souvenirs par télépathie. Elles auraient pu rester des années comme ça. Mais Colin en décida autrement en prenant Jen par la taille et la fit s'asseoir par terre sur les couvertures. Tout le monde trouva une place et un verre. Des petits groupes de discussion se formèrent. Lana parlait avec Robert, Emilie avec Jennifer et Colin avec Rose. Jen était assise par terre avec Colin qui parlait à Rose qui était sur une des chaises, Lana était sur le canapé juste au dessus de la blonde avec Robert tandis qu'Emilie était sur une autre chaise non loin de Jen et lui parlait de ses cheveux. Malgré la conversation avec Robert, Lana ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil à Jen. Le pirate avec sa main dans son dos alors qu'il ne lui parlait même pas ! Si Robert le remarqua il ne dit rien. La soirée continua comme ça. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Colin annonça son départ.

« Oh nooooon ! RestEuuh ! » Supplia Jennifer.

« Jen.. Je dois rentrer me coucher. Je te rappelle que je bosse _moi_ demain. »

« Pfff. Pas juste. Bon d'accord, mais tu m'appelles hein ? Tu ne me laisses pas une semaine sans nouvelles encore une fois ! »

« Bien sûr _Princesse_. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit _Pirate_. »

Il sourit et après avoir dit au revoir à tous le monde sortit de l'appartement des deux blondes. Peu de temps après ce fut Emily et Robert qui décidèrent de partir. Un fois partit Lana décida que c'était à son tour.

« Je... Je devrais rentrer chez moi aussi. »

Lana se dirigea vers son sac sur la tablette à l'entrée mais ne vit que celui de Jennifer. Elle regarda aux alentours mais ne le trouva pas. Elle retourna dans le salon, qui était pleins de bouteilles vides et de coussins partout et trouva les deux blondes assises par terre devant la cheminée. Jennifer évita tout contact visuel avec elle tandis que Rose lui fit signe de s'asseoir entre elle. Elle refusa d'un signe de main avant de se justifier.

« Non.. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Une de vous aurait vu mon sac ?»

Jennifer hocha la tête négativement tandis que Rose affichait un rictus.

« Rose ? »

« Je l'ai caché. »

« Pardon ?! Tu as quel âge ?! Cinq ans ?! J'ai pas envie de jouer Rose. Où est il ? » s'énerva Lana.

« Tu as beaucoup trop bu Lana. Hors de question que tu rentres seule chez toi. Je vais me coucher. Jen, je te laisse lui préparer son lit. Bonne nuit les filles. »

Sans pouvoir laisser aucune des deux filles répondre, elle se leva et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Lana resta longtemps debout sans bouger à regarder la blonde. Devait elle prendre un taxi ? Ou devait elle rester ? De toute façon l'argent était dans son sac et il était hors de question qu'elle demande à Jennifer de l'argent. Alors c'était décider. Elle passerait la nuit ici. Après tout, que pouvait il se passer ? Rien.

Jennifer était de dos à elle. Elle regardait le feu une couverture sur le dos. Elle n'avait presque pas bu. Lana non plus. Elle l'avait regardé presque toute la soirée et elle avait bu deux ou trois verres tout au plus. Rose avait juste fait ça pour les rapprocher et elles le savaient. Mais aucune n'avaient rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle sentit la brune s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Aucun mots ne furent échangé. Juste un silence confortable. La tête de Lana trouva sa place sur l'épaule de Jennifer. Elles regardèrent le feu pendant une éternité.

« Ça me manque parfois » Avoua Lana.

« De te servir de moi comme oreillé ? » Plaisanta Jennifer.

« Mais non idiote. Ça »

Elle gesticula son bras pour montrer la pièce. Les soirées marathon, s'asseoir devant le feu...

« L'appartement est vide et bien rangé sans toi. J'ai mis du temps à m'y faire. Une fois j'ai essayer de faire un marathon sans toi. C'était nul. Il manquait tes milliers de couvertures et coussins. Sans parler de ta nourriture infâme.»

Jennifer étouffa un petit rire.

« Tu peux le dire que c'est moi qui te manques plutôt que nos marathons. »

Elle avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Lana pas du tout. Elle retira sa tête de son épaule et se leva.

« Je suis fatiguée » Annonça t-elle.

« Hum.. Bien sûr. Tu peux prendre mon lit. »

« La canapé sera bien. »

« Non. Mon lit. Tu es l'invitée, tu ne dormiras pas sur le canapé. »

Le ton de Jennifer était catégorique. Elle ne dormirait pas sur le canapé ce soir. Lana l'avait comprit. Jennifer se dirigea alors vers sa chambre toujours avec la couverture sur le dos, la brune sur ses talons. La chambre était à l'image de Jen. Peux de décoration, ou plutôt pas de décoration, sans oublier le bordel sans nom. La brune sourit. Exactement comme dans la chambre qu'elle occupait dans son appartement. Jennifer refit vite fait le lit.

« Voilà. Ça ira ? Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Non merci. »

« Bonne nuit Lana. »

« Bonne nuit Jennifer. »

La blonde quitta la pièce. Lana s'assit sur le lit, c'est la qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de pyjama. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de Jennifer. Elle savait exactement quoi chercher. Elle lui remprunta un de ses T-shirt XXL et un short. Elle s'allongea ensuite dans le lit. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'odeur. Le lit était imprégné de l'odeur de la blonde. Une odeur que Lana adorait. Un mélange de Vanille, cannelle et de Mustela, cette lotion qui sent le bébé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Lana s'endormit sans problème.

 **Une de vous m'a fait comprendre que ce que je faisais était bien, dont mon titre et donc qu'il fallait que j'arrête de chercher la perfection. Je vais donc écouter son précieux conseil. Je ne vais pas changer mon titre. (Regina2015 oui c'est de toi que je parle).**

 **Concernant les marathons, c'est inspiré de ma propre vie, alors pitié... Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à faire ça!**

 **J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas. Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, je vous ai remarqué! A la prochaine ! Bisous. H.**


	14. Chapitre 14: Problème de canapé

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Lana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnu pas tout de suite l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cette chambre lui était inconnue. Puis petit à petit elle se rappela la soirée d'hier. Emilie qui l'invitait à une soirée chez Rose, Jennifer qui habitait chez Rose, l'alcool, la disparition du sac, Rose, puis Jennifer... Elle était restée dormir chez Jennifer. Elle scruta la chambre quelques secondes mais ne put rien apercevoir à cause du manque de luminosité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à le fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'il faisait encore nuit.

Un autre bruit de porte se fit entendre.

Qui pouvait faire un boucan pareil au milieu de la nuit ? Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et remarqua un petit réveil rouge. 2H45 du matin. Elle lâcha un long soupir. Elle se recoucherait bien mais maintenant elle était trop réveillée. Elle décida donc de se lever. Et alors que Regina se dirigeait vers la porte, quelque chose attira son regard. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un fauteuil. Le fauteuil en lui même n'avait rien d'intéressant, mais ce qui était dessus l'était. Il y avait une boîte noire, elle la reconnu tout de suite. Elle appartenait déjà à la blonde du temps où elle vivaient ensemble. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle prit la boîte en main et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un collier. Le collier. Et avec une photo. Celle que Lana avait donné à Jennifer dans la loge. Leur préférée. Pourtant le carton contenant toutes les photos était rester dans la loge. Pourquoi avoir gardé celle la ? Et pourquoi l'avoir mise avec le collier ? Sans pouvoir se poser d'autres questions Lana se rendit compte de combien c'était mal de fouiller dans les affaires de son ex. Elle posa la boîte noire la où elle l'avait trouvé et sortit de la pièce d'un pas léger, pour ne pas réveiller celle qui dormait encore.

Elle suivit ensuite les bruits et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Elle ne manifesta pas tout de suite sa présence. Elle préféra regarder qui était l'idiote qui l'avait réveiller. Bien sûr il s'agissait de Jennifer. La blonde était assise sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Elle buvait, ce que Lana pouvait facilement deviner, un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, un scénario à la main avec des petits gâteaux. Elle devait réviser. Après l'avoir regarder pendant quelques instants Lana se sentit bête et manifesta sa présence en s'asseyant au coté de Jennifer. La blonde sentit quelque chose la frôlée. Elle sursauta avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que la brune.

« Oh. Lana. Tu m'as fais peur. »

Jennifer se rappela alors de l'heure qu'il était. Elle savait très bien que Lana avait le sommeil léger.

« Eh, merde ! Lana je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... »

Lana lui offrit un sourire pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne dors pas à 2 heure du matin ? »

Jennifer regarda sa montre, et hocha les épaules en réponse.

« 2h50 pour être précise. Et je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Lana se racla la gorge avant de lui lancer le regard du tu-as-intérêt-à-me-dire-la-vérité.

« Le canapé n'est pas confortable... »

La brune ne mit à rigoler.

« Même avec tes sept coussins et tes trois couvertures ? »

Jennifer se mit à rire avec elle.

« Même avec eux. Et ne te moque pas de mes couvertures et coussins. Je me rappelle que tu les aimais beaucoup quand on faisait... _ça_ dessus. »

Elle la regarda avec un regard pleins de sous entendus et de malice.

« Surtout quand tu... »

Lana lui enfonça un petit gâteau dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de finir la phrase. Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Jennifer tenta de l'avaler mais le fait d'être morte de rire n'aida pas beaucoup. Elle en faisait plus tomber qu'elle en mangeait. La brune en rit encore plus. Pour se venger Jennifer lui fit la même chose. Elle prit un gâteau et le mit dans la bouche de la brune. Elles crurent ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de rire mais quand Jennifer finit son gâteau et qu'elle fut enfin capable de parler, elle mit sa main devant la bouche de la brune.

« Chuuuuut. Rose dort imbécile. »

Cette phrase eu pour effet de taire Lana. Elle mangea son gâteau sans peine, contrairement à Jennifer et se leva. Elle remit la chaise en place.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais je suis fatiguée, chuchota Lana, Tu as finis ton chocolat ? »

Jen la regarda étonnée.

« Comment tu sais que c'est du chocolat ? »

Lana sourit.

« Jen... On a habité ensemble plus d'un an. Je te connais mieux que personne. Et en plus ton haleine sent la cannelle. De plus je doute que tu prennes un café en plein milieu de la nuit alors que tu as du mal à dormir... Tu as finis oui ou non ? »

Pour réponse Jennifer se leva et posa la tasse délicatement dans l'évier.

« Bien. »

Lana prit la main de Jennifer et la dirigea vers la chambre. Jen se laissa faire, mais une fois dans la dite pièce la blonde se figea tandis que la brune prit place dans le lit en s'allongeant sous la couverture. Tout ça semblait si familier...

« Tu viens ? »

Lana tapota de sa main l'espace vide à côté d'elle dans le lit. Jennifer ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lana, ne sentant pas Jennifer la rejoindre s'assit et la regarda. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Bon écoute, c'est ta chambre et ton lit, il est 3 heure du matin, je suis crevée, toi aussi, et le canapé n'est pas confortable. On a déjà dormis dans le même lit non ? Alors ramènent tes fesses et viens dormir. »

Jennifer hésita mais elle était bien trop fatigué pour penser à l'hypothèse du canapé. Elle s'allongea donc au côté de la brune.

Lana fut la première à se réveiller. Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais un poids sur elle l'en empêcha. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière étant un ennemi de taille contre le réveil. Au bout de quelques secondes d'adaptation elle se rendit compte que le poids n'était rien d'autre que Jennifer. Sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine et un de ses bras lui tenait la taille. Son réflexe premier aurait été de se dégager de l'emprise de la blonde et de lui reprocher son comportement mais elle se rendit compte d'autre chose. Si la blonde était sur elle ce n'était pas que de la faute de Jennifer. Lana avait ses bras autour d'elle de façon à la coller encore plus sur elle. Elle paniqua. Devait elle la repousser ? Ou attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Si elle la repousse cela réveillerait la blonde et elle devrait s'expliquer. Si elle attendait qu'elle se réveille d'elle même alors Jennifer se demanderait pourquoi la brune ne l'avait pas réveillé. Elle ne put réfléchir plus lorsqu'elle sentit le corps sur elle bouger. Lana fit alors la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Une chose stupide. Elle feignit de dormir. Jennifer était belle et bien réveiller pourtant Lana sentait toujours son poids sur elle. Pourquoi ne bougeait elle pas ? Puis elle sentit une main caresser son visage... Non. Elle lui remettait une mèche derrière son oreille. Puis Jennifer tenta doucement de se libérer de l'emprise des bras de la brune. Le poids sur son corps disparu aussitôt. Jennifer s'était levée. Le grincement de la porte lui indiqua que Jen était sortit de la chambre. Lana s'autorisa donc à ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda l'endroit où se tenait la blonde auparavant et soupira. Elle avait paniquée comme une gamine de seize ans... Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer pourtant. Elles avaient rompu. Il n'y avait plus rien entre elles. Plus aucun sentiment, alors pourquoi avait elle paniqué ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Une tête blonde passa par le bâillement de la porte. Rose.

« Hey. Tu es réveillée ? Bien. Il est 8 heure et si tu ne veux pas être en retard tu devrais te lever. »

« Oui, merci Rose. »

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine elle dit bonjour au deux blondes et s'assit à sa place d'hier soir (ou plutôt d'hier matin) auprès de Jennifer. Un café l'attendait déjà et vu qu'il était exactement comme elle l'aimait, la brune suspecta Jen de l'avoir fait.

« Merci Jen. »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire sans pour autant la regarder, elle était bien trop concentrer sur son repas. Le reste du petit déjeuner se fit dans le silence. Rose fut la première à parler.

« Jolie pyjama Lana. »

Lana baissa les yeux vers la tenue qu'elle portait. C'était les vêtements de Jen. Dont un de ses shorty... Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention en le choisissant. C'était normal pour elle. Elle lui avait souvent piquée des sous-vêtements mais la... C'était gênant... Lana était sûre qu'elle rougissait et vu le rictus sur le visage de Jennifer, elle devait être plus rouge qu'elle ne pensait.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. Ça te dis qu'on prenne la même voiture ? Comme ça on y va ensemble ? » Demanda Rose.

« Oui, parfait. »

Rose arborait un grand sourire. Elle savait. Peut être avait elle vu en se levant que Jen n'était pas sur le canapé ? Ou elle l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre... Elle regarda Jennifer. Elle semblait subjuguée par son petit déjeuner. Pas une seule fois elle l'avait regarder dans les yeux.

Les deux femmes étaient seules dans la cuisine. Aucune ne parla. Chacun concentrer sur sa nourriture. Bien sûr aucune des deux ne pensait à la nourriture, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à ce matin, entrelacé dans le lit... Oh, mon, dieu. Dans quelle galère était elle encore ?

Une demi-heure plus tard une fois tout le monde prêt Rose et Lana dirent au revoir à Jennifer puis sortirent de l'appartement. Elles s'installèrent dans la mercedes de la brune. Vers la moitié du trajet Rose s'exclama enfin.

« Alors... Bien dormis ? »

« Oui. Enfin jusque ta débile de coloc décide de faire un concert dans la cuisine à 3h du mat. Sérieusement, tu n'as rien entendu ? »

« Non. J'ai le sommeil lourd. Et heureusement sinon Jmo me réveillerait toute les nuits. »

Rose émit un petit rire.

« Et donc... Rien de neuf ? »Demanda la blonde.

« Que veut il qu'il se soit passer en une nuit ? »

« Oh si tu savais... Il peut se passer énormément de chose en une nuit ma chère. » Dit Rose avec plein de sous entendus.

Elle savait, maintenant c'était sûr. Elle venait d'arrivé à Vancouver, la ou est tourné Once Upon A Time. Lana se gara et se tourna vers Rose.

« Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais avec Jennifer c'est fini. Oui elle a dormit avec moi mais c'est parce qu'elle dormait mal sur le canapé et que je n'aillais pas la laissée comme ça. Point final. »

« Ah oui ? Donc tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens plus rien ? Que quand tu t'es réveillée dans ses bras ça ne t'as rien fait ? Et donc le petit déjeuner le plus gênant du monde où personne ne parle n'avait rien à voir avec vous deux ? »

Certes se réveiller dans les bras de son ex ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre, mais c'est normal, c'est son ex non ? Quant au petit déjeuner Lana ne pouvait pas nier que cela avait été étrange. Surtout Jennifer.

« Je... »

Lana ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Bon écoute Lana. Jmo est ma meilleure amie. Et cette histoire entre vous deux la littéralement tuée. Elle a mit du temps à s'en remettre, je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, Jmo est aussi coupable que toi mais je t'en supplie. Réfléchis avant de revenir dans sa vie. Réfléchis aux conséquences d'accord ? Je ne suis pas contre, j'était même votre fan n°1 avant mais la j'ai peur pour elle... Une fois c'est assez, elle ne supportera pas une deuxième fois. Et toi non plus. »

Rose prit son sac qui était sur le siège arrière et ouvrit la porte.

«Au revoir Lana, à la prochaine!»

Avant même de pouvoir répondre Rose sortit de la voiture. Était-ce qu'elle voulait ? Se remettre avec Jennifer ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était passé à autre chose. Jmo aussi non ? Lana était complètement perdue...

 **Salut ! Je dois dire que j'ai posté ce chapitre à la va vite n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps alors désolé s'il y a des problèmes. Et je voulais vous prévenir, je commence mon job d'été demain. Il dure deux semaines donc je ne pourrais peut être pas vous postez la suite avant un petit bout de temps... Mais je vais essayer quand même. Aller... Bisous Bisous, et merci encore de suivre mon histoire! Ça fait super plaisir!**


	15. Chapitre 15: Révélation

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que Lana avait vu Jennifer. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Rose. En premier elle avait été en colère. Elle avait trouvé les propos de Rose déplacer. Pour qui elle se prenait? Certes Rose était la meilleure amie de Jen, mais si elle doit faire une mise en garde, elle devait le faire à Jen. Après tout c'était elle qui avait tout foutu en l'air non? Peut être que Rose lui avait déjà fait une mise en garde à elle aussi? Cette histoire devenait beaucoup trop compliqué... Pourtant une chose reste simple pour Lana. Elle ne se remettrait pas avec Jennifer. Elle l'avait décider hier lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de souffrir encore. Mais c'est en comprenant ça qu'elle s'était aussi rendit compte d'autre chose. Certes elle ne voulait pas se remettre avec la blonde mais... Elle avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle arrivait bien à cacher ses sentiments, son amour pour elle. Mais il lui restait toujours un problème. Si elle arrivait à cacher ses sentiments restant, son attirance pour la blonde était autre chose. Jennifer était quelqu'un de très... Jolie pour ne pas dire sexy. Et ce qu'elle portait aujourd'hui n'aidait en rien Lana. Jennifer portait une robe rouge, avec un très grand décolleté. Elle collait au buste mais partait évasé en dessous de la taille. Elle était magnifique. Autant la robe que la femme qui la portait. Elle était coiffée avec une "crown braid", cette couronne fait avec des tresses, une des spécialités de la blonde.

Aujourd'hui était le jour des interviews. Ils étaient 7 de Once Upon a Time. Il y avait Jennifer, Colin..., Josh, Sean, Lana, Ginny et Emilie. Rose n'étant pas beaucoup présente dans la série dernièrement n'était la que pour passez du temps avec Jennifer. Il avaient une à trois interview par personne, parfois plusieurs à la fois. Rien d'énorme. Lana en avait déjà fait deux. Une seule et une avec tout le monde. Il n'en restait qu'une. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiquée. C'était une petite salle avec deux caméras, un canapé et un fauteuil. Dans ce fauteuil se trouvait déjà l'interviewer. Elle se dirent les politesses et s'asseyèrent toutes deux. Celle qui lui posait les questions s'appelait Nadia. Elle posa des questions banales, celle qu'on lui pausait habituellement. Elle n'eu pas de mal à répondre. Deux ou trois questions à propos de SwanQueen furent posés. Pas de problème non plus. Seulement à la fin de l'interview, un homme d'une trentaine d'années arriva dans la salle et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Nadia. Celle ci ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

"Nooon? Tu rigole?"

Il lui chuchota quelque d'autre et partit avec un sourire avant de partir. Nadia regarda Lana avec malice et reprit.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, on vient d'apprendre une nouvelle info. J'ai donc des questions de dernières minutes."

"Non, avec plaisir."

"Très bien , alors une nouvelle ph-"

"-Lana?"

Nadia venait d'être interrompu par une voix que Lana reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix et vit Jennifer qui se tenait devant la porte un sourire mal à l'aise sur le visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de Lana. Avant de se tourner vers Nadia.

"Excusez moi, je peux vous l'emprunter? Je vous la rend dans 5 minutes."

"Jennifer je suis sûre que ça peut atten..."

Jennifer la coupa.

"S'il te plaît."

C'est la que Lana s'en rendit compte. Les yeux de Jennifer était un peu rougit et gonflé. Si peu que cela ne se voyait presque pas. Mais Lana connaissait trop bien ses yeux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

"Très bien." Lana se leva et s'adressa cette fois à Nadia. "Cela ne vous dérange pas?"

L'interviewer hocha négativement la tête. Jennifer sortit de la salle sans même regarder si Lana la suivait. Bien sûr Lana l'avait suivit. Jen la mena jusqu'à des escaliers qui eux menèrent vers un toit. Il n'y avait personne, c'était vide. Les personnes qui parlait sur le trottoir était la seule chose qui leurs prouvèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Jennifer lui montra un banc de la main.

"Tu veux t'asseoir?"

Lana déclina gentiment l'offre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Jennifer semblait nerveuse. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre et n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux lâchés. Mais... Jennifer avait une couronne de tresses ce matin non?

"Hum... Tu te rappelles ce..Hum... Mec qui..."

"Jennifer! Assis toi et détend toi. Et par pitié arrête de bégayer."

Jen soupira. Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à Lana.

"Tiens, ça sera plus facile à expliquer."

Lana prit le papier tandis que Jennifer alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Elle croisa ses jambes et passa pour la millième fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Lana déplia le papier. Ce n'était pas un bout de papier. C'était une photo. La photo. Celle qui avait tout déclenché. Lana soupira. Elle brandit le papier en l'air.

"Et? En quoi ceci est sensé me faire comprendre quoi que ce soit? Je sais que tu l'as. C'est moi qui te l'ai donnée."

"Non Lana. Ce n'est pas la mienne. Elle est chez moi."

Lana fronça les sourcils. Où voulait en venir Jennifer? Pourquoi semblait elle si effrayer et nerveuse? Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer. _Maintenant._ Si ce n'est pas _ta_ photo à qui est elle?"

Pour toute réponse Jennifer se leva, sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle fit quelques manip en vitesse et le tendit à Lana avant d'aller se rasseoir. Lana regarda le téléphone sa curiosité piqué à vif. C'était instagram. Lana fit défilé le fil d'actualité et vit des milliers de photos identiques à celle qu'elle tenait dans la main, mais aussi d'autre, qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu. Ainsi que la vidéo d'où venait la photo. Des descriptions étaient dans pleins de langues différentes. Elle en lut quelque uns.

 **"OH MON DIEU! EST CE QUE C'EST RÉEL?! LANA ET JENNIFER ENSEMBLE?! "**

 **"MORRILLA EXISTE! BAM! "**

 **"Quand on vous disait que SwanQueen était endgame, vous vous êtes bien foutu de nous. N'empêche, maintenant vous avez plus rien à dire. SwanQueen ET Morrilla sont endgame. GET OVER IT!"**

Puis elle regarda les commentaires.

 **-Vous êtes sûr que c'est vrai? C'est peut être une manip?"**

 **-Tu penses qu'une manip ferait autant de bazar? Et la vidéo tu penses aussi que c'est une manip?**

 **-Non.. C'est vrai... Mais peut être que c'est un épisode avec SwanQueen?**

 **-Non, ça se voit que c'est hors tournage.**

 **-Peut être mais elles sont habillées en Emma et Regina.**

 **-Ouais mais ce sont des habits des premières saisons peut être qu.."**

Lana arrêta sa lecture ici. Elle se sentit bizarre. Ses jambes allaient la lâcher alors Lana s'assit au près de Jen. Cette dernière passa son bras dans le dos de la brune en signe de réconfort. Aucune ne dit un mot. L'une inquiète de la réaction de l'autre pendant que l'autre essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

C'est donc de ça que voulait parler Nadia? La nouvelle info... Tout le monde était au courant... Oh mon dieu! Sa famille aussi allait l'apprendre! Elle n'avait jamais aimé les filles. A aucun moment elle ne s'était posé la fameuse question, suis-je homosexuelle? Même adolescente. Pourtant lorsqu'elle avait rencontrer Jennifer, la première semaine elle se l'était posée. Elle n'eu pas à attendre beaucoup pour avoir la réponse. Non. Elle n'était pas homosexuelle. Elle était juste Jennifersexuel. Jen était la seule qui comptait. Elles ne l'avait dit qu'aux amis proches. Enfin, plutôt c'était les amis proches qui avait découvert leur idylle.

"Lana..."

"Comment?"

Lana leva doucement ses yeux vers ceux de Jen. Ses yeux émeraude était pleins d'inquiétudes. De peur aussi. Et d'incertitude. Jennifer choisit ses mots avec soin.

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Je pense que le cameraman qui détenait la vidéo à crut bon de la poster étant donnée que maintenant SwanQueen existe."

Lana hocha la tête.

"Comment as tu su?"

"Après ma deuxième interview je suis allée au toilette. Il y avait une jeune femme. Elle m'a tendu son téléphone avec la photo et m'a demandé si c'était vrai."

Jennifer émit un petit rire, presque imperceptible.

"Et tu as répondu?"

"J'étais sous le choc! J'ai bredouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait à Je...Quoi?... Partir...j'ai interview. Ensuite je suis aller chercher mon portable pour vérifier. C'était vrai. J'ai paniqué, je suis aller voir Rose."

"Tu as pleuré?"

Jennifer fut choquée. Lana l'avait remarqué? Elle avait cacher toutes les preuves avec du maquillage pourtant...

"Oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai paniquée! Je t'ai perdue une fois! Je commence tout juste à redevenir ton amie. A rattraper un peu mon erreur. Je ne veux pas revenir avec toi en tant que couple, je sais que c'est fini mais j'aimerais redevenir ton amie, et ça" elle montra son portable " ça va tout bousiller..."

Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur les joues de la blonde. Lana le remarqua. Elle entoura Jennifer de ses bras et la colla doucement à elle.

" J'ai peur Lana..."

"Moi aussi."

"Et si on leur dit que c'était une répétition pour la série?"

"Jen... La vidéo est explicite. C'est hors scène, et on porte peut être les vêtements d'Emma et Regina mais ce sont des vêtements qu'on n'a pas porté depuis la saison deux, et elles ne sont pas encore ensemble. "

Jennifer soupira et se libéra des bras de Lana. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et d'un air qui se voulait déterminer annonça.

"Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il te reste cette interview à faire non? Alors je viens avec toi et on fait face à leurs questions ensemble."

Lana se leva a son tour.

"Tu es sûre? Ils vont vouloir tous savoir."

"Alors on leur dira tout."

"Même la partie où tu me trompes? Tu vas passer pour la méchante de l'histoire Jen."

Jennifer émit un rire moqueur.

"Je suis la méchante de l'histoire Lana. Je t'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible, et je le regrette tous les jours. Alors oui, même cette partie là. Je ne mérite que ça. J'ai fuis notre histoire parce que j'avais peur que les autres découvrent la vérité à propos de nous. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois."

"Mais.."

"Aller on doit y aller."

Jennifer prit l'escalier sans laisser à Lana le temps de lui répondre.

Elles étaient toute deux assises sur le canapé. Bien sûr Nadia avait été enchanté par la proposition de Jennifer de se joindre à eux. Les deux actrices étaient nerveuse et cela se voyaient. Elles étaient chacune à un bout du canapé pour être sûr de ne pas se toucher. Jennifer tenta de se calmer en jouant avec ses cheveux, quant à Lana elle ne quittait pas Jennifer du regard. Puis Nadia commença à parler, les deux jeunes femmes durent la regarder.

"Bon je suppose que maintenant vous êtes au courant des rumeurs? Des photos et une vidéo tournent à propos de vous. Sur celles ci vous êtes très complices. Vous vous embrassez même. Est ce que vous entretenez une relation? Ou est ce juste un jeu ou je ne sais quoi?"

Sans même réfléchir Jennifer prit la parole.

"C'est vrai."

Lana lui jeta un coup œil étonnée de son franc parler.

"Nous entretenions une relations."

"Entretenions? C'est fini?" demanda Nadia.

"Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est une ancienne vidéo, elle date d'il y a quelques années."

"Pourquoi est ce que les photos ne sortent que maintenant alors?"

Cette fois ci ce fut Lana qui répondit.

"Parce que celui qui les a prise n'était pas sensée les divulguées. Et qu'il a cru bon de le faire aujourd'hui étant donnée du SwanQueen."

"Et qu'il a du recevoir un bon paquet de fric en échange aussi."Cracha Emma amèrement.

"Jennifer..." La reprit Lana.

Lana se décala légèrement vers la blonde sentant que cette dernière avait besoin de soutient. Des questions fusèrent dans tous les coins, sur comment cela avait commencé, qui était alors au courant... Elles y répondirent sincèrement. Puis la question qui fâche arrivèrent.

"Comment vous êtes vous séparez?"

Jennifer soupira. Lana allait répondre mais Jen l'en empêcha.

"Non Lana, c'est pour moi celle la. Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que j'aimais Lana sincèrement et de tout mon cœur. Mais j'ai fais l'idiote, et j'ai tout bousillée. Vous voyez cette vidéo? Elle a été prise le jour de notre rupture."

Nadia semblait confuse. Lana elle regarda Jennifer avec inquiétude.

"Mais vous aviez l'air si heureuse."

"Exactement. C'est pourquoi j'ai dis que j'avais été idiote et que j'avais tout bousillée. La vidéo à été prise par l'un des cameramans. Avec Lana on avait un jeu. Vu qu'on était pas prête pour révéler notre relation au grand jour on avait trouver un autre moyen. Quand personne ne regardait on s'embrassait. Juste un petit baiser. On ne se faisait jamais prendre. C'était à celle qui en ferait le plus. Seulement ce jour la, c'est arrivé, le cameraman nous a filmé par accident pendant que je volais un baiser à Lana. Adam et Edward ont été mis au courant par la suite ainsi que près de tous les acteurs. Tous se sont mit d'accord pour ne pas divulguer l'affaire mais j'ai paniqué."

"Vous avez paniqué? A quel point? Vous avez rompu?"

"Non."

C'est alors que Lana remarqua que les mains de Jennifer tremblait. Elle prit alors ses mains dans les siennes. Le geste paraissait bénin, mais les personnes dans la pièce l'avait tous remarquées.

"Je suis aller boire. Jusqu'à être complètement bourrée. Et là un ami proche m'a rejoint."

Elle avait préféré ne pas divulguer l'identité de Colin sachant que la haine des fans de Lana se retournerait aussi sur lui.

"On a passer la soirée ensemble, il a essayer de me remonter le moral du mieux que j'ai pu. Puis Lana est arrivée, paniqué parce que j'étais partit sans rien dire. Et j'ai fais la chose la plus stupide de ma vie. J'ai..."

"Elle a rompu avec moi."

Lana l'avait coupée.

"Je lui en ai voulu pendant si longtemps d'avoir rompu pour une chose aussi stupide. Ce soir là elle est venu me voir dans se bar, elle m'a dit je te quitte et elle est partit. Quand je suis rentrée à notre appartement le soir même, Jennifer avait déjà récupéré ses affaires et était partit. Sans un mot. Ni une explication. On ne s'est plus parler. Les gens on comprit tout de suite. On est passé de meilleures amies, à couple heureux, à ennemies."

Jennifer était bouche bée. Elle lui avait fait tant de mal! C'était le moment de se venger et pourtant elle l'a protégeait... Pourquoi était elle si gentille? Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle était un monstre.

"Pourtant vous ne semblez plus être ennemies."

"Plus maintenant"Annonça Jennifer."Avec SwanQueen on a eu beaucoup de scènes a tourner ensemble, ils m'ont même redéménager dans la loge de Lana!"

Les deux émirent un petit rire.

"Cela nous a beaucoup rapprocher. On a essayé de rester froide envers l'autre mais notre entourage nous a fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. On se faisait du mal à nous mais aussi à la série. On arrivait pas à jouer la comédie avec l'autre dans la même pièce. On a fait la paix, cela à mit du temps, et pleins de disputes."

Lana pensa aux disputes... Tellement nombreuses et toutes douloureuses.

"Mais, reprit Lana, maintenant on est passées à autre chose. Nous sommes deux bonnes amies."

"Donc, demanda Nadia, plus aucun sentiment amoureux envers l'autre?"

Un blanc suivit dans la salle. Jennifer croisa les jambes et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Autant Lana et Jennifer étaient mal à l'aise.

"Non."

"Nan." répondirent les deux en même temps.

Mais même Lana et Jennifer ne furent pas convaincu de leurs réponses.

 **Désolé pour le délai, j'ai finis de travailler vendredi mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura. Encore quatre ou cinq je pense. Comme d'hab ditent moi ce que vous en pensez ! Allez bisous bisous!**


	16. Chapitre 16: Paparazzis

Jennifer et Lana avait fait l'interview il y a maintenant deux jours. La nouvelle avait bien entendue fait le tour des médias, tout le monde était au courant. Les paparazzis était partout, devant chez elles, à Vancouver, et si Jennifer décidait de sortir elle pouvait être sûre qu'ils seraient la. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les fans aussi étaient très actifs. Certains leurs envoyaient des insultes, d'autres des félicitations et même que quelques fois elles avaient le droit à des menaces de mort! En voyant ça Jennifer ne pouvait que remercier Lana. Si elle avait dit la vérité à la presse elle pouvait que très bien imaginer comment ça aurait pu être pire.

Le lendemain de l'interview Jennifer c'était rendu au travail. La rumeur, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une rumeur bien que certains avaient rajouter deux ou trois choses fausses à leurs sujets, avait déjà fait le tour à Vancouver. Rose et Colin lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Ils lui avaient posé toute sorte de questions. Elle y avait vaguement répondu. Son cœur n'était pas à ça. Elle voulait juste voir Lana. Elle était venu ici dans le but de la trouver, mais toute deux avait fini de filmer la saison 5 donc elles étaient techniquement en vacances. Elle avait quand même garder espoir.  
"J'y crois pas... Tu as tout balancé à la presse..." hallucina Rose "Toi? Madame il-ne-faut-pas-que-ça-se-sache-parce-que-j'ai-la-trouille? Je suis impressionnée."  
Jennifer soupira puis elle décida de changer de sujet. Elle en avait marre de tout se remue ménage.  
"Vous avez vu Lana ?"  
"Non. Désolée, elle est chez elle." Ginny venait de s'incruster dans la conversation." Elle m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir."  
Jennifer hocha la tête la remercia et partit. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et à raconter des ragots. Elle avait alors pris sa voiture et s'était mise à conduire. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde à où elle allait. C'est quand elle comprit qu'elle se reprochait de chez Lana qu'elle comprit que son cœur avait choisit pour elle. Lorsqu'elle fut capable d'apercevoir la maison de Lana elle put aussi voir la foule de paparazzis devant chez elle. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Aussitôt garée les photographes se ruèrent vers elle. Elle mit sa capuche et baissa la tête en essayant tant bien que mal d'approcher la maison de Lana. Des tas de questions étaient criées à la blonde. Du genre  
"Est-ce vraiment fini entre vous?"  
Oui. Mais elle ne dirait rien.  
"Vous semblez encore proche, est ce possible une futur Relation ?"  
Savait elle elle-même les réponses à ces questions ?  
"Le SwanQueen était ce une façon pour vous de ne plus vous cachez ?"  
Elle ne répondrait pas.  
"Couchez vous ensemble en secret?"  
Cette fois c'était de trop.  
"Cela ne concerne que Mlle. Parrilla et moi-même."

"Vous n'essayer même pas de nier? C'est que ce n'est pas impossible."

Cria un paparazzi en se mettant devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Elle se dégagea vite de son emprise et une fois sur le gazon elle se stoppa et se retourna.

"Ceci est une propriété privée. Celle de Mlle. Parrilla. Veillez reculer et la laisser tranquille à propos de sa vie privée et la mienne par la même occasion. Merci."

Les photographes reculèrent et stoppèrent leurs questions. Elle sourit. Elle avait gagnée. Jennifer fut étonnée de son self-control. D'habitude elle était moins zen. Mais aussitôt le dos tourné les flashs reprirent. Elle soupira. Elle était enfin arrivée devant la porte. Elle sonna puis remarqua la lumière du salon s'allumer puis celle du couloir et du hall d'entrée. Lana passa la tête à la fenêtre pour voir qui était son visiteur et resta quelques secondes bouche bée de voir Jennifer. La voix de Lana finit par s'entendre à l'interphone.

"Jen? Qu'est ce que tu fais la?"

"Tu peux ouvrir ? Il fait froid."

"Attends je descends."

Peu de temps après Lana ouvrit la porte et aussitôt les flashs des appareils photos redoublèrent d'intensité.

"Il fallait que je te vois. Je peux entrée? Ils sont insupportables."  
"Bien sûr."

Lana ouvrit grand la porte et lui fis un signe de la main pour l'invité à entrer. Jennifer entra donc dans l'immeuble. Elles montèrent les escaliers en silence. Elles entrèrent dans l'appart tout aussi en silence. Jennifer posa sa veste en cuir le porte manteau de la brune et s'installa dans le salon. Elle connaissait cet appartement comme sa poche. Lana la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côté un chocolat chaud en le donna à la blonde et celle ci la remercia.

"Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu avais choisit ce petit appartement. Avec ce que tu gagnes tu pourrais largement te prendre une grande maison." Dit Jennifer.

"Il n'est pas si petit!" Argumenta Lana "Il est très bien. Et si je m'en souviens bien, tu ne te plaignais pas quand tu habitais ici. De plus à quoi sert de s'acheter une grande maison lorsqu'on est seule? Et je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai pleins de bon souvenirs ici."

Elles sourirent toutes les deux plongées dans leurs souvenirs communs.

"Je doute que tu sois venu ici pour parler appartement."

Jennifer hocha négativement la tête. Elle but une grosse gorgée de chocolat avant de répondre.

"Non. Je te l'ai dis je voulais te voir. Ces deux jours on été mouvementées. Je voulais te remercier car je sais très bien que si tu ne m'avais pas empêcher de dire la vérité ce serait encore pire."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Jennifer. C'est normal."

"Non ça ne l'est pas. Je t'ai fais souffrir. Tu aurais pu te venger. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors merci."

Lana lui sourit. Elle était heureuse tout de suite. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose autour du cou de la blonde. C'était le collier, celui qu'elle lui avait offert au début de leur relation. Jennifer sentit le long regard de la brune et son silence. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur le collier.

"Tu l'as gardé?"

"De toute évidence oui."

Lana attendait visiblement une explication.

"Je le mets presque tous les jours, je pensais que tu l'avais déjà remarqué... Écoute, je vais être sincère et si après tu juges que tu ne veux plus me voir hors plateau je comprendrais. Si je l'ai garder c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, je n'y arr..."

Un bruit de claquement de porte ce fit entendre. Jennifer se leva, toujours la tasse à la main. Lana voulut se lever mais Jen l'en empêcha.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un?"Chuchota la blonde.

Elle répondit par la négative. _Encore un de ces foutus paparazzis,_ pensa jen, _près à tout pour une photo._ Jen regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'armes mais ne trouva rien. Elle prit donc la décision de prendre la tasse de chocolat comme arme. Des pas se firent entendre du couloir. Jennifer s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du malfaiteur. Elle se colla au mur près de la porte. Dès qu'il entrera elle l'assommera. Quelques seconde plus tard, la poignée bougea. La porte s'ouvrit et le violeur de propriété entra. Jennifer ne réfléchit même pas et jeta la tasse sur l'inconnu. Celui ci poussa un cri strident et poussa un juron. Lana qui était cacher derrière le canapé se releva et cria.

"Oh mon dieu! Fred?!"

"Comment ça Fred?"demanda Jennifer surprise

Le pauvre homme se releva difficilement et regarda son attaquant.

"Sérieusement Jennifer? Une tasse ?"

"Tu aurais pu être un violeur!"

"Et j'aurais choisit d'attaquer deux femmes dans une maison entourer de paparazzi?"

"On sais tout les deux que tu n'est pas des plus intelligents."

Fred allait répondre quand Lana se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda très inquiète.

"Ça va? Tu n'as rien?"

"Non ça va. Je suis juste ébouillanté par la faute de l'autre blondasse."

"L'autre blondasse t'emmer..."

"JENNIFER! Stop."

Lana l'emmena s'asseoir sur la canapé. Jennifer resta debout près de la porte. Qu'est ce que son ex faisait chez elle? Lana n'avait pas l'air surprise qu'il soit la. Peut être qu'ils s'étaient remit ensemble. A cette pensée Jennifer vu rouge. Lana était sienne.

"Je vais te chercher des affaires propre, tu es plein de chocolat chaud."

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant seuls ses deux exs. Jennifer prit l'opportunité.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ici à une heure pareille?"Demanda Jennifer d'un ton sec.

"Voir Lana. "Dit Fred comme une évidence" _Toi_ qu'est ce tu fous la?"

"Voir Lana."

"Tu n'as même pas sonné."

"J'ai les clefs." Annonça t'il fièrement comme s'il avait gagné n'importe qu'elle concours contre elle. "J'ai vu votre interview. Tu aurait pu dire toute la vérité plutôt que de laisser Lana mentir pour sauver tes fesses."

Il savait. Si elle avait du mal à rester calme, le fait que Lana reviennent de la chambre avec des vêtements qui appartenait de toute évidence à Fred fut la goutte d'eau qui débordait du vase. De plus Fred regardait Jennifer avec beaucoup trop de jouissance de ce qu'il se passait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle prit sa veste et l'enfila. Lana essaya de l'en empêcher.

"Jen? Tu pars? "

"Tu es visiblement occupée."

"Non, reste. Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Ne fais pas attention à Fred il est..."

"Non. C'est bon. Oublie ce que j'allais dire. C'est rien. Au revoir."

Jennifer ouvrit la porte mais Lana lui agrippa le bras pour ne pas la laisser partir.

"Non mais qu'est ce que tu me fais la?! Une crise de jalousie?!"

Jennifer se retourna et lui fit face.

"Tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'étais remise avec ce con la!"

"Pardon? Tu ne sais rien. Alors ne juge pas."

"Tu te fous de moi? Monsieur à les _clefs_ de chez toi, _et_ des habits dans _ta_ chambre."

La main de Lana toujours autour du bras de Jennifer resserra son emprise jusqu'à faire mal à la blonde.

"Tu me fais vraiment une crise de jalousie?! Je crois que de nous deux seule moi à le droit d'en faire une."

Jennifer la questionna du regard et tenta d'oublier la douleur de son bras. Lana était très, très énerver.

"Depuis que tu m'as trompé avec cet imbécile de Colin tu es collée à lui! Que tu reste ami je peux comprendre. Mais même devant moi tu le prends dans tes bras, tu... Bordel tu te balade même en serviette de bain sans rien en dessous devant lui comme si c'était normal?! Et qu'est ce que je fais moi? Je la ferme et je regarde."

Jennifer ne sut quoi dire.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en aille."

"Lana je ..."

"Tu quoi Morrison?"

La voix de Lana était dure, rempli de colère et Jennifer comprit qu'elle avait tord, qu'elle avait fait une bétise et que quoi qu'elle fasse ce soir, rien n'y changerait. Elle était venu ce soir chez la brune en espérant lui avouer qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour la brune et une fois de plus elle avait tout merder.

"Je suis des..."

"Un problème les filles?"

Fred venait de faire son entrée.

"Non."Répondirent les deux en même temps. Lana lâcha le bras de la blonde.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'en aille Morrison."

"Oui _Morrison_. Tu devrais t'en aller." Rajouta Fred très heureux de la tournure de la soirée.

"Fred, n'en rajoute pas."

Jennifer fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva sur le palier.

"Lana, ne me rejette pas. Je suis venu te dire quelque chose de très important. Me laisserait tu te l'expliquer?"

"Pas ce soir."

"Bien sûr."

"Va t'en maintenant."

Lana claqua la porte. Jennifer était seule et blessée. Elle avait encore tout gâchée. Elle se mit alors à courir vers la sortit et bien sur une fois sortit une foule de paparazzis accueillir. Elle n'était pas d'humeur et se retenait pour ne pas les frapper. Ils recommencèrent leurs questions, les même sauf un parmi les autres qui se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer et lui posa la question de trop.

"On a vu l'autre ex de Lana venir. Comment ça fait de s'être fait piquer sa copine?"

L'homme ne vit pas le coup de poing venir. Il cria de douleur. Elle aussi. Des insultes furent criée de toute part, Jennifer elle se mit à courir et se réfugia dans sa voiture. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Elle réfléchit où allez. Un seul endroit lui vint en tête. Chez Olivia.

 **Pour commencer je dois dire que je n'ai rien contre Fred Diblasio, je trouve même que Lana et lui font un très beau couple mais je le rend plus détestable pour le bien de ma fic.**

 **Pour la prochaine, un nouveau personnage, Olivia, peut être que certain auront déjà une idée de qui elle est ;) Personnellement je l'adore. J'avais hésiter entre elle et colin...**

 **Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Xoxo, Hannah.**


	17. Chapitre 17: New-York

Jennifer était dans tous ses états. Elle était en énervée, jalouse, triste, apeurée et perdue. Elle roulait depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Elle se rendait à l'aéroport. Elle avait besoin d'être loin de tout. Des paparazzis, de la presse, de Vancouver, de son travail et surtout de Lana. Elle avait d'abord penser à rentrer à l'appartement mais elle savait que dès que Rose la verrai dans cette état elle lui poserait des questions. Or Jennifer ne voulait pas en parler. Elle voulait dormir et ne penser à rien. Elle voulait tout oublier et ne plus souffrir. C'est alors naturellement qu'elle pensa à Olivia.

Olivia Wilde est la seule personne en qui Jennifer ai une confiance aveugle. Elle l'a rencontré lorsqu'elle jouait Allison Cameron dans la série Dr House. Dès que Olivia entra dans la série en 2007 pour jouer Numéro 13 (ou Remy Hadley) les deux jeunes femmes sont très vite devenu proche. Jen la considère comme sa sœur, mais depuis Once Upon A Time, elles n'ont pu se voir souvent, Jennifer étant au Canada pour la série et Olivia au état unis pour ses films. Les filles s'appelait quand elles pouvaient. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu pendant plus de 3 mois. Elle savait qu'Olivia l'accueillerait à bras ouvert, et surtout qu'elle le ferait sans lui pauser trop de questions comme Rose ou Colin le ferait. Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de sa sœur. Elle avait besoin d'oublier tout le bordel qui s'était invité dans sa vie en ce moment. Seulement dès qu'elle tournait le volant de la voiture une douleur vive à la main le lui rappelait.

Elle arriva peu de temps après à l'aéroport. Elle prit un ticket pour New-York. 5h15 de vol. En attendant que son avion arrive Jennifer alla au toilette. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et ne fut même pas surprise de l'état dans lequel elle était. Son mascara avait coulé si bien qu'elle ressemblait à un raton laveur, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouge, ses cheveux était dans un piteux état et sa main avait triplé de volume. Elle sortit une brosse et du maquillage de son sac et tenta de redevenir présentable, elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur la voit dans cette état et ne s'inquiète. Une fois fini elle s'assit sur une des chaises dans le hall et attendit patiemment son vol. Téléphone en main elle regarda si sa... mésaventure était déjà en ligne. Elle n'y était pas encore mais Jennifer était sûre que ce n'était qu'une question d'heure avant que cela fasse le tour des médias. Toute la soirée lui revint en tête. Elle était venu pour s'excuser et tenter de la récupérée... Et ce co... mec était apparu de nulle part et avait tout fichu en l'air. Maintenant Lana était encore énerver après elle. Elle s'était mit à l'appeler Morrison. _Morrison!_ ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois! De plus elle aurait pu demander à son ex mari de partir plutôt qu'elle, mais après tout si elle s'était remit avec c'était normal qu'elle... Jennifer ne voulait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Lana avec Fred... Jen s'énerva et sans réfléchir donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche d'elle avec sa main déjà meurtrit du visage du paparazzi. Elle en hurla de douleur. Aussitôt du sang se mit à couler partout. Les gens présent la regardèrent bizarre. Puis des flashs retentirent. On l'avait reconnu. Jennifer prit son sac et couru se réfugier dans les toilettes. Elle nettoya le sang et tenta de stoppé l'hémorragie. Puis une voix dans les haut-parleurs retentit prévenant que son avion était arrivé.

Le voyage fut rapide. Jennifer avait dormi tout le long. Le jour s'était levé il y a environ 8 heure. A la sortit de l'aéroport deux ou trois fans la reconnurent et lui demandèrent un autographe et des photos ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Ensuite elle appela un taxi. Elle arriva chez sa sœur vers 9 heure 30. Une fois devant sa porte elle put entendre des rires. Elle discerna facilement celui d'Olivia. Le but de venir ici était de penser à autre chose, que sa sœur puisse la faire sourire et oublier tous les problèmes qu'elle avait. Et même sans l'avoir vu, rien qu'en attendant son rire, Olivia avait réussit à faire sourire la blonde. Et dieu que ce rire lui avait manqué. Elle toqua à la porte. Les rires se stoppèrent immédiatement.

"J'arrive!" Annonça la voix d'Olivia.

La porte s'ouvrit et Olivia se figea en voyant Jennifer. Olivia était une femme magnifique. Grande, brune, elle pourrait facilement devenir mannequin. Ses yeux bleu/vert est ce que Jennifer préfère chez elle, avec ses pommettes.

"Jmo?!"

"Hey.."

Elle lui sauta dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle dénia enfin la lâchée, elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de sauter partout.

"Oh mon dieu que tu m'avais manquée! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?! Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels? Tu as passé un bon voyage? Tu reste combien de temps? Je suis tellement heureuse!" S'excita Olivia.

"Euh... eh bien je..."

"Tu vas nous dire tout ça à l'intérieur entre!"

Elle entra, retira sa veste et l'accrocha à la patère. Chez Olivia était le seule endroit outre que la maison de Lana où elle se sentait bien, comme si elle était à la maison. Olivia voulu lui prendre la main pour l'emmener au salon quand la blonde étouffa un cri de douleur au toucher. Olivia remarqua tout de suite le bandage fait à la va-vite.

"Tu m'explique?"

"Longue histoire."

La blonde tenta de cacher sa main avec la manche de son pull un peu trop grand pour elle. Olivia comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien et quand elle faisait cette tête il ne valait mieux pas l'obliger à parler.

"Très bien, mais il faut te faire un vrai bandage Jmo."

"Olivia? Qui est-ce?" Cria une voix masculine qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Jason Sudeikis.

"On s'occupera de ta main après, aller viens on va voir les hommes."

Olivia glissa sa main dans le dos de Jennifer et la dirigea vers le salon. Sur le canapé se trouvait assis un homme avec un bébé dans les mains. Olivia se dirigea vers lui et lui prit l'enfant. L'homme regarda Jennifer.

"Jenny?" Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans les bras comme Olivia l'avait fait peu de temps avant. "Tu as une sale mine..." Dit il tout en se reculant.

"Merci Jason, tu m'as manquée aussi" Dit elle en souriant au mari d'Olivia. Puis le bébé émit un petit cri comme pour rappeler à Jen qu'il était la lui aussi. Elle se rapprocha du petit et Olivia le lui tendit, sans même hésiter elle le prit dans ses bras. Si elle n'allait pas très bien avec tous ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques heures, prendre le petit dans ses bras lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle était heureuse. Ils lui avaient tellement manquée!

"Oh mon dieu. Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour grandir Gamin!" Il lui répondit par des gazouillement qui fit sourire la blonde. Le bébé fit alors un geste brusque qui força la blonde à se servir de sa main blessée pour bien le tenir. Elle esquissa une grimace. Olivia le remarqua.

"Maman!" Le bébé venait de parler. La blonde s'en étonna, elle remarqua que ni Olivia ni Jason semblait choqués. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois. Olivia aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait dit ses premiers mots!

"Chéri, tu peux prendre Otis? Je dois voir quelque chose avec ma sœur." Demanda Olivia

Il prit l'enfant au grand désespoir de Jennifer. Elle aurait voulu le garder encore un peu... Mais elle du se diriger vers la salle de bain. Olivia prit soin de sa main. Elle désinfecta la plaie et mis un bandage. Elle ne demanda pas comment elle s'était fait ça. Jennifer lui en était très reconnaissante. De toute manière demain ce sera dans les journaux donc elle finira par devoir lui dire.

"Otis est formidable. Il a tellement grandi en trois mois."

"C'est dingue hein?" Olivia serra un peu trop fort le bandage ce qui eu pour effet de faire grimacer la blonde. "Désolée."S'excusa t'elle.

"Il parle. Otis. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant?" Dit Jennifer avec une pointe de reproche.

"C'est pas comme si tu ignorais la plupart de mes appels en ce moment. De plus ce n'est pas mieux de l'entendre?"

"J'ai eu quelques problèmes ces temps-ci." dit elle en montrant sa main.

"J'ai cru comprendre. J'ai lu les journaux. Tu fais la une de pleins de magazines."

La blonde ne dit rien.

"Je te connais Jmo. Mieux que personne. Et quand tu ne vas pas bien tu te renfermes sur toi même et tu empêches les autres de t'aider. Jason a raison, tu as une sale mine. Tu ne veux pas en parler ? D'accord. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir éviter tout ça" elle désigna un tas de magazines derrière elle "encore longtemps. Je suis la. Alors parle moi. Si tu es venue ici, c'est pour une raison et tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu as besoin de moi alors ne me rejette pas. Je t'en pris."

Ne me rejette pas... C'était les mots qu'elle avait dit à Lana quelques heures auparavant... Elle soupira. Olivia avait raison.

"D'accord. Mais pas ce maintenant ok? Je veux m'occuper de mon neveu aujourd'hui! Comme il sait dire Maman, je vais lui apprendre Tata Jen!"

Olivia rigola.

"Il a qu'un an. Bonne chance."

Le reste de la journée fut paisible. Jennifer s'occupa de son neveu Otis. Parla beaucoup avec Olivia et se disputa avec Jason. Non pas que Jason et elle ne s'entendait pas, au contraire, Jennifer adorait Jason. Mais il n'étaient jamais d'accord et se disputaient toujours sur des trucs complètement banale et finissaient toujours par un débat ou aucun des deux gagnait. Par exemple ce matin c'était Marvel contre DC comics. Et maintenant, la nuit tombait, ils venaient de finir de manger et Jennifer était en train de crier à Jason de ne pas l'appeler Jenny.

"Je hais quand tu m'appelle comme ça et tu le sais!" Cria Jen

"Bien sûr que je le sais, pourquoi je t'appellerais comme ça sinon, _Jenny_?" Répliqua Jason avec une pointe de malice.

"Stop! Ça suffit vous deux! J'ai l'impression d'avoir trois gosses et pas un. De plus vous allez réveiller Otis si vous continuez." Dit Olivia en montrant Otis qui dormait dans les bras de Jennifer. Jason s'assit alors entre Jen et sa femme.

"Alors parlons d'Emma Swan et de Regina Mills." Annonça Jason.

Emma le regarda étonnée.

"Pardon?"

"Bah oui, Madame le maire et le shérif sont ensemble maintenant. Je dois dire que vous voir toutes les deux ensembles m'a fait bizarre."

"Attends... Tu as regardé ma série?! Je croyais que les contes de fée c'était trop, et je cite, 'too much, pas du tout original et juste bon pour les gamines adolescente qui croyait encore au prince charmant'?" S'amusa Jennifer.

"C'est à cause de Peter Pan. Jason est un grand fan."Expliqua Olivia.

"C'est surtout que tu squatte la télé tous les dimanche soirs et que j'ai pas le choix!"

"Avant que Peter Pan arrive dans la série, cela ne te dérangeait pas, et tu ne regardais pas avec moi."

Jason ne répondit pas se sentant prit au piège. Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

"C'est pas de ma faute. Peter Pan est le meilleur Disney. Je voulais voir à quel point vous l'aviez massacré lui aussi."

"Pardon? Peter Pan, le meilleur Disney? Non. Le Roi Lion est de loin le meilleur. De plus on n'a rien massacré du tout." Contra Jen

"Peut être que vous n'avez pas massacré Peter Pan, d'Alleur il était bad-ass! J'ai adoré ça, mais le tuer c'était cruel. Et Le roi lion est juste un gros ra..."

"S.T.O.P! J'ai dis quoi sur les disputes?" Gronda olivia

"Désolé m'dame..."Dirent Jen et Jason en rigolant.

"Alors? Lana et toi en faux couple après le vrai, ça fait quoi? J'ai vu l'interview tu sais. Tu aurais pu nous dire quand même que tu étais en couple avec elle. Je pensais que tu ne nous cachais rien."

"En fait..."Dit olivia "Je le savais."

"Quoi? Mais.."

Jennifer se leva, Otis toujours endormis dans ses bras. C'est dingue le sommeil lourd qu'il avait!

"Je suis fatiguée, Je vais couché Otis et aller au lit si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Jason parut surpris et regarda sa montre. Olivia comprit qu'elle voulait juste échapper à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

"Il n'est que 19h30!"

"J'ai eu une nuit très courte avec l'avion, décalage horaire de trois heures et tout ça..."

Olivia se leva et voulu reprendre son fils quand Jennifer l'en empêcha.

"Non. S'il te plaît. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant trois moi. Je peux le coucher?"

Olivia ne pu que sourire devant la moue de la blonde.

"Bien sûr."

Elle embrassa la joue de sa sœur et de son fils.

"Bonne nuit mes amours."

"Bonne nuit Jennifer." Dit Jason.

"Bonne nuit les amoureux" Dit Jen. "Ooh et si il vous prend l'envie de faire... ça. Par pitié faite le discrètement. Pas comme la dernière fois ok?"

Les joues d'Olivia tournèrent au rouge, Jason sembla aussi gêné. Jennifer rigola et sortit de la pièce pour aller mettre son neveu au lit.

 **Et voilà! Alors j'en ai perdu en route? La prochaine racontera ce qu'il s'est passé du côté de Lana après le départ de Jennifer. Je viens de passer la barre des 100 reviews! Merci! Et plus qu'un follower et j'en est 100! Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez... Je vous aime! Bisous mes cocos!**

 **PS: J'adore Olivia Wilde donc elle sera assez présente dans cette fic, désolée pour ceux qui ne l'aime pas, vous avez pas le choix héhé! Quand à Otis et Jason je l'ai est choisi car ce sont la vrai famille d'Olivia.**


	18. Chapitre 18: Discussion

Lana se précipita vers la fenêtre sans un regard pour Fred. Elle vit la blonde se diriger vers sa voiture mais elle fut arrêter par les paparazzis, elle essayait avec tant de bien que de mal de passer mais ils l'en empêchaient, puis elle fit qu'elle chose qui choqua Lana. Elle frappa l'un d'entre eux. Fred avait aussi tout vu. Lana en voyant ceci se précipita vers la sortie, elle devait aller la voir, seulement à peine avait elle ouvert la porte que Fred la referma et refusa de la laisser passer.

« Dégage Fred. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

« Lana.. Laisse la partir. Elle doit déjà être loin de toute façon. »

Lana soupira et tenta une nouvelle fois de passer, sans succès.

« Même si tu l'as rattrapait, que lui dirai tu ? »

Lana ne savait pas la réponse. Elle voulait juste savoir si Jennifer allait bien... Elle y était peux être aller un peu fort avec elle..

« Je... »

« Exactement. De plus il me semble qu'on doit parler d'hier soir n'est ce pas? »

Lana comprit alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse rattraper la blonde. Elle fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle entendit les bruits de pas de Fred derrière elle qui lui indiquaient qu'il la suivait. Lana n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir et se réveiller au tout premier jour, là où elle avait rencontrer Jennifer. Tout ce passait bien à ce moment là. Elle pourrait éviter toutes les erreurs qu'elles avaient pu faire et être heureuse. Lana se figea. Venait elle vraiment d'avouer qu'elle voulait se remettre avec Jennifer ? Non. Elle voulait seulement oublier ses problèmes. Et être heureuse comme avant.

« Lana ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Hier soir était une erreur. »

Lana évitait tout contacts visuel avec son ex-mari.

« On sait très bien tout les deux que ce qu'il s'est passé est arrivé pour une raison. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, j'étais mal et j'avais besoin de réconfort et tu es arrivé. Je n'ai plus besoins de... Tes services. Tu peux t'en aller. »

« NON. »

Lana sursauta, elle se retourna et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je te connais Lana. J'ai été marié avec toi même si tu voudrais oublier cette partie de ta vie. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le voudrais et tu veux éviter cette conversation parce que tu sais très bien qu'après que tu ne pourras pas faire arrière, parce que tu seras obliger de t'ouvrir et d'admettre ce que tu essaye avec tant de mal de cacher. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. »

Elle détourna son ex et se dirigea vers le dressing. Bien sûr ce dernier la suivit. Lana soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas juste partir et la laisser en paix ?

« Je suis fatiguée, pourrait tu me laisser aller au lit ? »

« Oh.. Tu veux dormir ? Non. Pas tant qu'on a pas parler. »

« Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ? » Répondit sèchement la brune.

« Tu peux éviter cette conversation ce soir, peut être même jusque demain ou après demain mais un jour tu seras obligée d'y faire face et tu seras toute seule. »

Lana sortit son pyjama d'un de ses tiroirs et retira son haut. Fred la regarda choqué. Lana roula des yeux.

« Quoi ? C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu en sous-vêtements. De plus la dernière fois remonte à hier soir. »

« Certes mais hier tu étais bourrée ma chère. »

Elle ne chercha même pas à lui répondre.

« Je ne partirais pas tant qu'on aura pas parlé. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle finit de se mettre en pyjama puis se glissa dans le lit et éteignit la lumière. Il resta debout au milieu de la chambre sans même bouger ou dire un mot. 5, 10, 15, 20 minutes passèrent et il était toujours à la même place. De là où était Lana elle ne pouvait voir qu'une ombre au coin de l'œil, elle était loin d'être une trouillarde mais elle avait quand même la chair de poule. Elle soupira en s'asseyant et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

« Ok. On parlera de tout ce que tu veux mais demain. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé. »

« Même d'hier soir ? »

Elle soupira encore.

« Oui. Maintenant dehors ! » cria t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller.

Il sourit et sortit de la chambre non sans lui dire bonne nuit auquel elle prit grand soin de ne pas répondre.

* * *

Lana sursauta et tomba du lit. En tombant la cuisse de Lana avait rencontrer le coin de la table de nuit. Elle jura de douleur. Une alarme l'avait réveiller, ce n'était pas son réveil, elle en étant sûre. Elle pensa alors à une l'alarme incendie mais un rire qu'elle reconnaissait très bien la fit ouvrir les yeux. Son abruti d'ex mari était assis au sol mort de rire, téléphone, la fameuse ''alarme'' en main. Lana prit la première chose qu'elle trouva, c'est à dire un oreiller et lui jeta à la figure. S'en suivit ensuite de longues insultes. Pendant un long moment après leur divorce et avant de sortir avec Jennifer, Lana s'était demander si le divorce était une bonne idée, et maintenant, en regardant son ex-mari se tenant le ventre tellement qu'il rigolait, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle était heureuse d'avoir divorcée. Seulement il fallait encore qu'elle règle l'histoire de l'autre soir.

Une fois son fou rire fini, Lana se leva, s'approcha de son ex et l'attrapa par une oreille. Il cria de douleur mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était de mauvaise humeur et il allait en payer le prix. Elle le tira jusqu'à la cuisine, elle le lâcha devant la cuisinière.

« Aïe ! Mais tu es folle ! » Cria t-il.

« Tais. Toi. Et fais moi le petit déjeuner. »

Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets de l'îlot au centre de la cuisine et attendit qu'il se mit aux fourneaux.

« Lana... Avoue que c'était marrant. »

Elle le tua du regard, il comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Cependant il arborait toujours son sourire en coin, fière de sa blague. Lana l'ignora.

Le reste du déjeuner se fit en silence. Seul le bourdonnement du téléphone de Lana brisait le calme de la pièce. Elle n'osait pas aller le voir. Ce bruit pouvait annoncer pleins d'option, elle les énumérait tous dans sa tête. 1 : Des heures supplémentaires de tournage. 3 : Jennifer 2 : Des demandes d'interviews. 3 : Jennifer. 4 : des messages d'amis ou famille. 5 : Jennifer. 6 : Mail.

Plus elle y pensait, plus la probabilité que ce soit Jennifer augmentait. D'un côté Lana voulait que ce soit elle, d'un autre elle préférait ne pas savoir qui c'était pour ne pas savoir que ce n' était pas elle. Plus elle s'imaginait des hypothèses, plus elle sentait le regard de Fred sur elle. Puis finalement il prit la parole.

« Tu peux soit continuer à le regarder comme ça en essayant de t'imaginer toutes les hypothèses possible ou bien tu peux directement voir et arrêter la torture maintenant. En plus je suis curieux et j'aimerais bien savoir qui t'harcèle comme ça. »

Lana soupira et du admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle tendit donc le bras pour prendre son portable. Elle l'alluma et entra son code. Son code était la date de naissance de Jennifer. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Lana, la première année de leur rencontre, Jen lui avait acheté un portable, celui qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle lui avait achetée un Iphone ne supportant plus son vieux blackberry. Elle n'était pas encore ensemble mais Jen venait juste d'emménager avec elle. Ce jour là elle avait mit la date de naissance de Jennifer en code pour l'écran de verrouillage. Même depuis la séparation elle ne l'avait jamais changer. Elle avait aussi garder tout leurs messages et le fond d'écran où Jennifer était en train de lui faire un bisous sur la joue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas changé tout ça. À chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait elle répondait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête puis après elle disait que c'était l'habitude, ou qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Au fond elle voulait juste se rappeler de ce qu'elle avaient. Et c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Les clignotants de la led de son téléphone lui rappela pourquoi elle avait prit son téléphone. Elle regarda ses notifications. Elle ne cacha pas sa déception à Fred. Il n'y avait rien de Jennifer. Mais il y avait des messages de Sean, de Rose et de Colin. _Rose et Colin_ ? Elle ne leurs parlait jamais, pourquoi lui envoyer des messages ? Elle les ouvrit.

 **Sean (6h44): Hey ma grande ! Colin m'a appelé, il m'a expliqué. Tu vas bien ? Tu peux passer à la maison si tu veux. Rappel moi.**

Elle répondit :

 **Tout va bien, je suis avec Fred. Longue histoire, te raconterai demain au boulot, bisous.**

 **Colin (7h32): Salut.. Je sais qu'on n'est pas très proche mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Jen.. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait passer chez toi hier soir, et d'après les infos.. Enfin pas besoin de te le dire tu le sais déjà.Tu ne saurais pas où elle est partit après ?**

Elle lui envoya : **Non... Je t'appelle si j'ai des nouvelles.**

 **Rose (9h04): Bon vos histoires commencent sérieusement à m'agacer ! Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir et ne m'a pas prévenue. Tu vas me dire où elle est partit ou je débarque chez toi et te fais subir un interrogatoire, avec ou sans torture, cela dépend de ta coopération.**

 **Rose (9h30) : Je suis sérieuse. Si dans trente minutes tu ne me réponds pas je viens.**

Lana regarda l'heure. 10H05. Et zut ! Lana connaissait peu Rose, mais assez pour savoir que la blonde ne rigolait pas. Elle lui envoya rapidement un message.

 **Lana (10h05) : Je ne sais pas où elle est partit.**

 **Rose (10h06) : Tu as de la chance, j'allais partir. Aucune idée ?**

 **Lana (10h06) : Non.**

Elle mentait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Lana connaissait Jennifer mieux que quinconce. Elle devait être à New York auprès d'Olivia à ce moment même. Lana avait déjà rencontrer la sœur de Jennifer, elles s'étaient tout de suite entendues. Lana n'avait pas dit la vérité à Rose car elle savait que Jennifer avait besoin de temps seule avec sa sœur, et Rose est quelqu'un de très envahissant.

Son téléphone vibra encore. Elle reçut un mail. C'était un site people. Lana s'était abonnée pour recevoir un mail dès que quelque chose sur Jennifer Morrison sortait sur le net. Ce mail la mena à un site avec une vidéo de Jen. Il y avait déjà des milliers de vues. Lana appuya sur play. Sur la vidéo on voyait clairement Jennifer donner une droite à un des photographes. Puis ensuite on voyait la blonde dans un aéroport, sur son portable, se lever d'un bond et donner un autre coup de point mais sur un mur cette fois. Le titre de l'article était : _Morrison pète un plomb_ ? Dans la description les trois quarts étaient des mensonges, des bobards racontez pour rendre l'histoire plus attrayantes.

« Est ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Fred.

Elle lui montra son portable avec la vidéo.

« Tu as vu ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Elle ne va pas bien... Je suis désolé. Je sais que... » il se désigna lui et Lana du doigt « _tout ça_ en est la cause. »

Elle soupira.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite partie. Juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. »

« Il faut qu'on en parle. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Lana verrouilla son portable et le posa sur la table. Elle fit tourné son tabouret de sorte à être en face de lui.

« J'étais mal ce soir là. Je ressentais des choses que je ne voulais pas ressentir... J'avais besoin de parler alors j'ai voulu composer le numéro de Jennifer pour la maudire de me faire sentir comme ça, mais l'alcool aidant je me suis tromper de numéro et je t'ai appelé toi. »

« Ça je le savais déjà vu comment tu m'as crié dessus en disant : NON ! JE VOULAIS JEN ! MA JEN ! PAS MON ABRUTI D'EX-MARI ! Quand je suis entré chez toi. »

Elle sourit. C'était bien son genre de dire ça.

« Bref. Mes sentiments pour Jen était toujours flou. Alors je me suis dis que je devais les tester et que si je... »

« Tu ne ressentais rien avec moi c'est que tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« Non... Pas exactement.. »

« Mais je n'ai pas faux non plus ? »

« Je voulais juste... Rhoo ! Pourquoi tout est si compliqué! »

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle en avait marre. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforté et lui montré qu'elle avait son soutient. Ils avaient beau être divorcé, il tenait toujours à elle mais si ce n'était plus romantiquement parlant.

« Je comprends tu sais. Mais explique moi. Dis moi ce que tu ressens maintenant. »

« Quand... on s'est embrassé. Je... J'ai su que je n'avais plus aucun sentiment pour toi. »

« Je ne parlais pas de tes sentiments pour moi, je les connais déjà et c'est les même que les miens pour toi. Je parlais de tes sentiments pour _elle._ »

« J'allais y venir. Quand on s'est déshabiller et que tu as commencé à me toucher.. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est comment ses mains, _à elle_ , sentait sur mon corps. Comment mon corps réagissait à ses caresses. Alors qu'aux tiennes, mon corps restait de glace. Je la voulais elle sur moi. Pas toi. C'est là que j'ai compris. »

Elle se sépara de ses bras et le regarda droit dans ses yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Je l'aime encore. Je n'ai jamais arrêté Fred. Elle me manque. »

Il essuya la larme solitaire à l'aide de son pouce avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle continua.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin avec toi Fred. Je la veux elle. »

« Je comprends. »

« Et maintenant elle s'imagine que j'ai recoucher avec toi... Oh non ! Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée ! Je dois aller la voir ! »

Elle sauta littéralement sur ses pieds et voulu appeler la blonde. Elle tapa le numéro de la blonde sur le clavier de son portable mais au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler elle se ravisa. Que pouvait elle lui dire ?

 _Salut c'est Lana, j'ai fais la conne mais j'ai pas coucher avec mon ex, désolée pour t'avoir mise dehors comme ça j'étais énervé parce que je venais de comprendre que je t'aimais encore. Tu veux bien qu'on essaye de se remettre ensemble ? Ok merci bye !_

Non... Ça n'allait pas marcher. Elle devait attendre. Attendre que Jennifer revienne de New-York et elle lui dirait tout. C'est la que Lana prit un choix. Être au coté de Jennifer tous les jours au travail la fera souffrir si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle. Surtout si elle devait joué les amoureuses en tant que Regina et Emma. Alors elle allait demander à Jennifer de lui redonner une chance pour qu'elles soit de nouveau le couple qu'elles étaient. Si elle répondait non, Lana quitterait Once Upon A Time définitivement.

 **Désolée pour le retard! J'ai du mal avec les cours au lycée en ce moment alors j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire... Ne m'en voulez pas, je vais essayer de poster plus souvent. J'espère que vous aimez toujours.** **Vous avez vu la saison 5? Dark Swan déchire touuuut! Je préfère Dark Swan à Rumple personnellement... Ça change tellement. Bon je me tais ou je vais vous spoiler haha. à bientôt!**


	19. Chapitre 19: Remise à Niveau

Jennifer se trouvait dans le salon auprès d'Olivia et de son neveu. Elle regardait la télévision pendant que le petit jouait par terre à diverses jeux pour enfants. Jen s'entendait très bien avec Olivia mais depuis qu'elle était revenu à New-York, c'est à dire il y a quatre jours les deux jeunes femmes ne faisaient que de se disputer, ce qui énervait beaucoup la blonde. Elle était venu ici pour pouvoir se reposer de la pression qu'elle avait accumuler ces derniers temps par pour qu'on lui disent ce qu'elle faisait de travers et qu'elle agissait comme une "imbécile qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête" selon Olivia. Au fond elle savait que la brune n'avait pas entièrement tord. Mais ne pouvait pas -t-elle la laisser tranquille à propos de ça quelques jours?

Olivia sur le canapé zappait les chaînes sans même vraiment regarder ce qui passait. Jennifer s'était assit sur le sol au pied d'Olivia avec Otis et jouait avec lui. La gamin souriait à Jen et lui tendait régulièrement des jouets. Parfois il l'appelait pour attirer son attention en criant "Eni!" lorsque qu'elle le délaissait un peu en regardant la télé. C'est le plus proche que Jennifer avait pu lui faire dire de son prénom. Et elle en était fière. Elle avait essayé qu'il appelle tata Jen mais c'était sans succès.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Otis était en train de lui tendre un jouet à ce moment là. Elle entendit cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle se figea sur place n'osant plus bouger. C'était Lana. Otis était toujours en train de lui tendre son jouet en attendant qu'elle le prenne. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une autre voix, c'était la sienne.

"Regina! Ne me laisse pas."

Elle reconnu tout de suite cette réplique. Elle leva la tête et se sentit idiote. C'était seulement la télé. Lana ne viendrait jamais à New-York. Du moins pas dans l'appartement d'Olivia. Certes elle était déjà venue mais elle était ensemble à ce moment là. Elle capta le regard de sa sœur. Un grand sourire moqueur s'étirait son son visage. Elle avait tout vu.

"Eni!"

Jen se tourna vers son neveu, le bout d'chou lui tendait toujours son jouet. Elle le prit et le posa au sol. Elle se leva alors et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle le fit tournoyer et sauter en l'air, en prenant bien soin qu'il ne tombe pas par terre bien sûr. Le gamin riait au éclat. Jen adorait ce son; presque qu'autant que le rire de Lana. Arg. Lana revenait constamment dans son esprit... Ne pouvait elle pas la laisser tranquille? Elle essayait de passer un bon moment avec son neveu bon sang! Elle lançait Otis de plus en plus haut, ce qui faisait redoubler les rires du petit. Puis elle entendit un raclement de gorge et se retourna pour regarder la brune.

"Tu sais qu'il vient juste de manger n'est ce pas?" Rigola Olivia

Jennifer retourna son attention sur le petit. Elle fit une grimace.

"Bon gamin, finit les montagnes russes. Maman à gâcher tout le fun."

Elle le posa au sol, près de sa mère. Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Jen le prit en main. C'était Lana. Elle soupira et décida de ne pas répondre. Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table basse.

"Je vais prendre une douche." Annonça-t-elle.

Elle fit ce qu'elle dit. Elle se démaquilla, se mit en pyjama et mit ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle en profita pour changer le bandage qu'elle avait à la main. Elle n'était plus gonflé maintenant mais elle était toujours douloureuse. Une fois propre et habillée, Jen retourna au salon. Otis n'était plus dans le salon. Jason était assis la où était Olivia auparavant. Cette dernière n'était plus là. Jason regardait la télé. Il regardait Once Upon A Time. C'était la saison 5. Dans cette scène, Regina et Emma était au manoir et regardait un film avec Henry dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle avait adorée tourner cette scène. C'était une des rares où elles n'avaient pas besoin de courir partout. Jennifer soupira. Parfois elle rêvait d'être vraiment Emma Swan.

"Où est Olivia?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Jason?"

"Cuisine."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la dite pièce. Olivia se trouvait belle et bien dans la cuisine. Elle faisait les 400 pas au téléphone.

"Je sais... J'ai essayé, mais tu la connais quand quel... Je sais. Que veux tu que je fasse?...Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Tu crois?..."

Jennifer s'assit sur une des chaises présente devant elle et attendit qu'elle finisse son appel. Elle écouta d'une oreille discrète. Olivia ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

"D'accord . Mais elle ne va pas aimer... Oui. Elle le regarde constamment... On en à déjà parlé Lana. Ça ne marchera pas."

Cela eut l'effet d'une gifle à Jennifer. Olivia était au téléphone avec Lana?! Non ce n'était pas possible... C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Olivia avait en main non pas son téléphone mais le sien. Celui de Jennifer. Elle était sur _son_ téléphone avec _son_ ex. Elle était en colère. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise ce qui eu pour effet de faire un bruit grinçant. Olivia fit volte face et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Jennifer. Lana, au téléphone, du lui demander ce qu'il se passait car les premiers mots de la brune fut pour elle.

"Ça va. C'est juste Jmo qui m'a fait peur... Oui elle est devant moi... D'après toi?!... Je dois te laisser, bye."

Elle raccrocha et lui tendit son portable. Olivia ne dit rien. Pas d'explications ou de je suis désolée. Rien. Elle se tenait juste la en face d'elle sans rien dire. Olivia quitta la pièce dans un silence le plus complet. Jennifer la suivit jusqu'au salon. La brune s'assit près de son mari et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé ce qui eu pour réaction d'énerver la blonde encore plus. Elle se dirigea vers la télé et l'éteignit.

"Mais! Je regardait je te signale!" Cria Jason. "C'était une scène avec la méchante Reine en plus! Elle est très sexy, je comprends pourquoi tu es sortie avec. Si j'étais une fille aussi je serais devenu gay."

"Pas maintenant Jason."Lui ordonna sa femme, c'est la qu'il se rendit compte de la pression dans la pièce. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tut donc et regarda le spectacle.

"Tu vas m'expliquer? Ou tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé?!" Aboya presque la blonde.

"Jennifer.. Tu sais que je t'aime hein? Je ferai tout pour toi... Mais là... Tu dépasses les bornes de la stupidité."

"Pardon?! Je..."

"Tais toi. Tu voulais des explications? Alors tu la fermes et tu écoutes." Jennifer ne répondit pas. "Bien. Tu ne vas pas bien, et ça je le comprends. Ta vie est compliquée en ce moment. Mais tu ne peux pas fuir dès que quelque chose ne va pas. Je te connais Jmo. Fuir est ta spécialité mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu fais du mal au gens qui t'aime et à toi même. Bien sûr, je suis content de te voir, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, mais j'aimerais aussi que tu nous rende visite quand tu vas bien. Pas seulement quand tu as des problèmes. Cela fait quoi... Quatre jours que tu es ici? Et tu n'as même pas appelé tes amis pour leur dire que tu es allais bien."

Jennifer allait dire quelque chose mais Olivia prédit ses intentions.

"Les SMS ne compte pas."

Elle avait raison. Depuis son arrivée à New-York, Jen avait reçu plusieurs appel. Elle n'en avait prit aucun. Certes elle avait envoyer des sms pour les prévenir mais cela restait très peu. Il avait arrêter de l'appeler après deux jours. Seul Lana avait continuer. Jennifer avait faillit prendre ses appels à plusieurs reprise mais avait changer d'avis au dernier moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Dès que je te parles de Lana où que je te demande ce qu'il s'est passé tu te fermes et tu change de sujet. Comprend moi Jmo. Si j'avais été à la place de Lana et que j'avais été sans nouvelles de toi, j'aurais aimé qu'on appelle pour me dire que tu vas bien. C'est ce que j'ai fais pour Lana."

Jennifer devrait être en colère. Elle devrait lui dire les raisons pour laquelle elle devrait être en colère pourtant la première chose qu'elle dit fut tout autre.

"Comment va-t-elle?"

Olivia émit un petit sourire. C'est la qu'elle reconnaissait sa sœur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait.

"Bien. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit."

"Je suis désolée. C'est comme si tous ce que je faisais en ce moment était de travers. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Je viendrais plus souvent te voir, c'est promis. Toi, mon fantastique neveu et ton imbécile de mari."

"Hey!"Cria ce dernier en lui lançant un oreiller en rigolant. Jennifer lui rendit l'objet en visant la tête.

"Tu vas l'appeler?" Demanda Olivia.

"Pousse pas trop loin. Je vais lui envoyer un sms."

"Jennifer..." la réprimanda Olivia.

"Quoi?! C'est déjà ça."

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Demain s'annonçait comme une journée mouvementé.

Le lendemain matin, Jen eu beaucoup de mal à se lever. Au début elle mettait ça sur le décalage horaire avec Vancouver, mais soyons honnête, 3 heures n'était pas suffisant pour une excuse. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un soupir. Elle ne ressemblait à rien. Ses cheveux en chignon ne ressemblait plus du tout à un chignon, sa tête sans maquillage lui donnait l'air d'un zombie et se cernes prenait les 3/4 de son visage. Elle prit ensuite sa douche. Une fois sortit Jennifer chercha ses vêtements mais impossible de mettre la main sur son jean noir préféré. Elle mit une serviette autour de sa taille pour caché son corps nu, et une autre pour ses cheveux encore mouillé. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et chercha Olivia. Jennifer était presque sûre que c'était encore elle qui lui avait piqué son jean. Elle passa par l'entrée et trébucha sur une valise. Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention, et continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Une fois à destination elle cria.

"OLIVIAAAA! Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de ne _pas_ prendre mes affaires..."

Olivia était à table elle prenait son petit déjeuné. Elle devait le prendre avec Jason vu qu'il y avait une tasse de café à moitié vide près d'elle mais personne sur la chaise.

"Tu peux dire! Je sais que c'est toi qui à mon écharpe grise!"

Ah oui... Jennifer adore cette écharpe là... L'arroseur arrosé.

"Peut être mais j'en ai besoin. Tu sais mon jean noir. Peux tu, s'il te plaît ma sœur d'amour, me le rendre?"

Olivia se leva pour que Jennifer puisse voir le pantalon qu'elle avait sur elle. C'était son jean noir.

"Tu veux que je me déshabille?"

"ARRRG. Olivia tu m'énerves!"

C'est alors que fit son entrée dans la cuisine une tout autre personne que Jason.

"C'est bon, je viens d'appeler et..."

"Lana?!"

Lana se figea, de même que Jennifer. Elle se retrouvèrent l'une en face de l'autre.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous chez moi?" Demanda agressivement la blonde.

Olivia sourit. Elle avait dit chez moi. Elle considérait sa maison comme la sienne.

"Je..."

Rien d'autre ne sortit de la bouche de la brune.

"Alors?!"S'impatienta la blonde.

"Je... Tu peux aller mettre des vêtements s'il te plaît? C'est perturbant." dit Lana visiblement mal à l'aise.

Jennifer en avait oublier qu'elle se trimbalait, vêtu que d'une serviette depuis le début. Elle rougit.

"C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu fait c'est arrivé souvent... Très, très , très souvent..."

"Jennifer!" La coupa Lana, très gênée. Elles n'étaient pas toutes seules dans cette pièce tout de même ! "S'il te plaît va t'habiller."

Jennifer quitta la pièce et partit s'habiller. Quand elle revint sa sœur et Lana était en pleine conversation dans le salon.

"C'était une mauvaise idée, je devrais repartir." Dit Lana, visiblement nerveuse.

"Non. Tu ne peux pas. "

"Mais...'

"Lana! Tout va bien se passer. Je la connais. Juste une chose. Ne la laisse pas fuir encore une fois."

Jennifer choisit ce moment pour entrée dans la salle. Olivia sourit, elle s'apprêtait à partir pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules seulement en passant devant Jen elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Fais pas la conne, et réfléchit bien. Que veux tu Jennifer?"

Elle sortit. Lana était assise sur le canapé et la regarda avec un faible sourire. Jennifer s'assit à ses côtés.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Annonça Lana.

 **Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre! J'ai du l'écrire** _ **très**_ **rapidement car je n'ai pas d'ordinateur. Et oui! C'est écrit par portable... Donc désolée pour les fautes possibles, les mauvaises tournures de phrases et le chapitre court... À la prochaine!**


	20. Chapitre 20: La ferme et écoute!

Jennifer regarda Lana sans trop quoi dire. Elle détestait ces mots là : ''Il faut qu'on parle.'' Dans les ¾ du temps cela ne se finissait jamais bien, et, au vu, des dernières conversations qu'elles avaient eu, celle là ferait partie des ¾. Un long silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Jennifer passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un signe de nervosité. C'est là que Lana le remarqua. Elle prit le bras de la blonde et analysa la gravité de la blessure de sa main.

« Tu es irresponsable Morrison ! À quoi tu pensais quand tu as frappé ce photographe ? Et puis merde quoi, un mur ?! Vraiment ?! »

« Ne m'appelle pas Morrison, on a traversé trop de choses pour revenir à ça ! »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question _Jennifer._ »

« Je... »

C'est tous ce qu'elle réussit à dire. Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse plausible. Elle était énervée et elle avait du passée sa colère sur quelque chose et à ce moment le photographe et le mur étaient présent. Alors que Jen s'attendait à d'autres remontrance de la part de la brune, cette dernière amena sa main meurtrie à ses lèvres et y posa un tendre baiser. Jennifer la questionna du regard.

« J'étais morte d'inquiétude. » Murmura Lana.

Si Jennifer avait été énervé en voyant Lana apparaître dans sa cuisine, où plutôt celle de sa sœur, cette colère avait totalement disparue. En faîte elle se fichait totalement de pourquoi elle était là, elle était juste heureuse qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Elle lui avait manquée, même si elle ne l'admettrai pas.

« Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels. Ni envoyer aucun texto, même un petit pour me dire de ne plus t'appeler m'aurai convenu. » Jennifer resta silencieuse. « Alors ta sœur à répondu à un de mes appels. On a énormément parlé et elle m'a dit de venir, que c'était la seule solution parce que je cite ''tu es trop idiote pour faire face à tes problèmes'', et elle à raison Jen. Qu'avais tu prévu de faire ? Tu pensais qu'au bout de quelques jours tous le monde aurait oublié ? Que _j'aurais_ oublié ? On a besoin de toi, la série à besoin de toi, _j'ai_ besoin de toi. Alors ta sœur m'a dit de venir et de ''te botter les fesses'', Je l'ai écouté. J'avais besoin de te parler et pour être honnête j'étais très inquiète. » Jennifer ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. « Je sais que notre histoire est compliquée, mais je te dois des explications à propos de Fred et de sa présence chez moi. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit Lana. » Jennifer avait enfin retrouvé sa langue. « C'était très clair. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, et je suis heureuse pour toi. » Son ton était monotone. Il était impossible pour Lana de deviner les émotions de la blonde à travers sa voix.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda la brune étonnée et perdue. Si la blonde abandonnait aussi facilement c'est qu'elle ne devait pas tant tenir à elle...

« Bien sûr que non Lana ! Que veux tu que je te dises ? Tu sais très bien que je hais ce gars. Je comprends pas comment tu as pu te remettre avec... lui. » Cracha-t-elle. « Il ne te mérite pas. Je me rappelle très bien la fois où tu es rentrée à la maison, pleurant à chaude larmes et en l'insultant de tous les noms quand vous avez rompu. Il avait agit comme un connard en te foutant à la porte de cette façon. Et toi tu le reprends comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ? Non. Je ne comprends pas. Mais tu ne me dois aucune explication ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore ta petite-amie.» Expliqua-t-elle plus calmement cette fois-ci.

« On se s'est pas remit ensemble. »

« Quoi ? » Jennifer releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard de Lana, chose qu'elle évitait de faire depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Fred et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps, et cela restera ainsi. » Réexpliqua-t-elle.

« Alors c'était juste un coup d'un soir pour t'éclater ? » Dit Jen amèrement.

« Non. Enfin si... Au départ... » Lana ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. « J'étais saoule. Très saoule. Et je... »

« Attends... Tu étais bourrée ? Toi la parfaite Madame Parrilla était bourrée ? »

« Mademoiselle Parrilla. » la reprit-elle « Et oui. »

« Huh huh. » Nia Jennifer « Pas possible, tu n'es jamais bourrée. Cela ne t'es arrivée que deux fois depuis qu'on se connaît. La première lors de ton divorce avec Fred, et la deuxième à ma soirée anniversaire, la dernière qu'on a fêter ensemble. »

Oh oui... Cette fête avait été mémorable. Toutes deux sourire à ce souvenir commun, la blonde porta la main à son collier qui avait été son cadeau de la part de la brune. C'était la meilleure nuit qu'elle avait passé ensemble.

« Quatre. En tous ça fait quatre fois. La troisième fois, le soir où je t'ai vu avec Colin. Et la quatrième et bien... Avec Fred. Pour être exact avant Fred parce quand il est arrivé quand j'étais déjà très atteinte alcooliquement parlant. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as bu seule ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je... »

Jennifer sentit que Lana avait du mal à s'ouvrir.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends ce ne sont plus mes affaires. »

« Justement si. » Lana prit une les mains de Jen dans les siennes. « Ce sont les tiennes. »

« Pardon ? »

« Écoute moi, et s'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas tant je n'ai pas fini. S'il te plaît. C'est dur pour moi de t'expliquer ça alors laisse moi parler d'accord ? » Jennifer acquiesça. « Très bien. Si j'avais bu c'était à cause de toi. On ne va se mentir, ces derniers mois on été très dur émotionnellement. Et ça depuis la convention. Tous nos souvenirs de notre vie commune, les bons et les mauvais sont revenus d'un coup... Au début c'était facile à gérer. On devait faire semblant d'être amies devant les fans, et ce n'était pas trop difficile. Mais après on a du reprendre le tournage pour la saison 5 en tant qu'Emma et Regina, qui sont maladivement amoureuses l'une de l'autre... Au début j'essayais de tenir bon, de ne pas craquer en me disant, ''C'est pour Regina que tu fais ça, tu peux le faire, ce n'est que pour du faux. Que pour du faux...'' Et ça a suffit pendant un moment. Mais il s'est passé la soirée chez toi et Rose, où on a fini par dormir dans le même lit. Le truc c'est que quand je me suis réveillée dans tes bras j'aurai aimé rester comme ça pour l'éternité et ne jamais quitter tes bras. »

Jennifer ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Lana posa une de ses mains sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

« La ferme et écoute. »

Elle ferma sa bouche et attendit la suite.

« C'est là que c'est devenu le bazar là dedans. »

Elle montra du doigt sa tête.

« Mes sentiments se sont emmêler et je ne comprenais pas. Je me suis dis que c'était juste des restes du passé qui ne voulais pas partir alors je les ai mit en sourdine. Puis il y a eu l'interview, l'histoire de la photo qui a été divulguée. Tout le monde qui me posait des questions sur nous... J'en pouvais plus. Alors j'ai bu. Cela m'avait paru comme une bonne idée... Une fois bien éméchée, j'ai voulu t'appeler pour te crier dessus, pour te dire que c'était ta faute si je me sentais si perdue, si seule... Mais dans l'état que j'étais je n'ai pas réussis à appeler le bon numéro et j'ai appelé Fred. Il est arrivé et a prit soin de moi. Enfin il a essayer parce que tout ce que j'ai fais c'était l'insulter et lui dire que je ne voulais pas de lui, que je te voulais _toi_. Et puis j'ai eu une idée, qui me semblait très bonne alors. Je l'ai embrassé. »

Lana pu sentir Jennifer se tendre, elle esquissait une grimace.

« Je me suis dis que si je ressentais quelque chose avec lui c'est que je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il me faisait le plus peur. Que je ressente quelque chose ou pas. Alors on s'est embrassé, et on s'est déshabillé. Mais quand on est arrivé dans ma chambre et qu'il a commencer à me toucher j'ai pas pu... Je l'ai repoussé. J'avais beau ne pas être dans mon état normal j'avais tout de suite compris. Je ne t'avais pas oublié. Je ne _t'ai_ pas oublié. Et puis tu es arrivée le lendemain et il est arrivé aussi, on s'est disputée, encore, et tu es repartit. Ça ma déchiré le cœur. J'étais en colère contre toi. Je t'ai criée dessus. Tout ça pour m'empêcher d'admettre mes sentiments. C'est au final Fred qui m'a ouvert les yeux. On a longuement parler le lendemain de ton départ. C'est à ce moment que j'ai enfin admit ce que j'essayai d'ignorer depuis si longtemps : Je t'aime. _Je t'aime Jennifer._ »

Jennifer ne dit rien. Bien trop choquée par toutes ses révélations. Lana se mit donc à l'évidence : les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. C'est avec les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et la voix tremblante qu'elle ajouta :

« C'est pas grave, je comprends je voulais juste que tu le sache. »

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Jen l'attrapa par le bras et la tira contre elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Reviens là idiote. »

Elle l'embrassa. Lana mit quelque secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle finit tout de même par répondre au baiser. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde pendant que cette dernière l'attirait contre elle par la taille. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors et entamèrent une danse endiablée. Une fois à court d'oxygène les deux durent se séparer. Si elle était dans Storybrooke, Lana était sûre que ce baiser aurait pu briser n'importe quelle malédiction.

« À mon tour de parler. »

Jennifer la prit par la main et l'attira vers le canapé. Elles s'assirent toute deux, beaucoup plus proche qu'avant. Leurs mains liées comme si leurs sorts en dépendait.

« Si je suis venue chez toi c'était pour moi aussi t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais ton putain d'ex mari à tout foiré. » Jennifer lui offrit le plus beau des sourires. « Sache que maintenant que je sais que les sentiments sont réciproque, plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Jamais. Parce que _Je t'aime Lana Parrilla_. »

Lana lui rendit son sourire.

« Je te jure de ne plus jamais t'abandonner, de ne plus fuir lorsque j'ai peur, de ne plus te faire souffrir et de t'aimer jusqu'aussi longtemps que tu me le permettra. »

« Cela risque de duré un petit bout temps alors. » Répondit Lana, un grand sourire niai sur le visage puis elle se pencha pour liées leurs lèvres à nouveau. Rien au monde ne pourrait casser ce moment. Elles étaient sur leur petit nuage. Enfin tout sauf un énorme cri qui retentit dans le salon, et sûrement dans tout l'immeuble.

« Oh putain YESSSS ! »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre gênée. Jennifer avait aussitôt reconnue la voix de sa sœur.

« Olivia ! »

« Quoi ?! Je suis super contente pour vous ! Je pense que tu me dois des remerciements. Si j'avais pas répondu à ton maudit portable, tu ne serais pas en train d'embrasser ta Regina.»

Lana se mit à rire et, les joues toujours rouge, elle se cacha la tête dans les cheveux de la blonde. Cette dernière l'entoura de ses bras.

« Oups... Je vous dérange désolée... »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à partir elle fit une petite pose et dit.

« Surtout, si vous voulez... Rattraper ses années de disputes en... faisant des câlins. Soyez discrètes, Otis dort. Et pour nos oreilles sa pourraient être cool aussi.. Bonne nuit les filles, je suis fière de vous. »

Olivia repartit dans sa chambre, un grand sourire, fière de sa sœur.

Lana éclata de rire, Jennifer était toute rouge. La brune donna un léger baiser à sa blonde et se leva en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher la main de Jennifer.

« Je suis fatiguée. On va se coucher ? »

Jennifer la regarda un air coquin sur le visage.

« Morrison... Il hors de question que l'on fasse ça ce soir. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais ! On va _dormir._ »

Jennifer fit semblant de bouder mais Lana l'embrassa. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait ce passer ce soir. Elle allait passer la nuit dans les bras de Lana, de _sa_ Lana. Même un tremblement de Terre où une invasion d'extraterrestre ne changerai ça.

Adieu les actes, les ''pour de faux''. C'était du réel cette fois.

 _FIN._

* * *

 **AHHH j'ai enfin finiii ! Alors verdict ? Épilogue ou pas?**

 **Elles méritaient bien un Happy Ending ces deux-là vu comment elles ont souffert tous le long... Enfin... Je suis un peu triste de voir ma première fiction finie... Mais bon, je réserve les larmes pour le tout dernier chapitre. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu...**

 **À bientôt ! Hannah.**


	21. Epilogue

Épilogue

« Ok, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur... » Dit Jennifer. Elles étaient assise l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé.« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. » La blonde posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lana en signe de réconfort.

« Je... Je sais qu'on a traversé des moments difficiles, et qu'on est ensemble depuis très peu de temps mais je... J'en peux plus. On se dispute H24, on ne tiens même plus cinq secondes dans une pièce sans se disputer. Alors j'ai cherché, et je n'ai trouver qu'une solution. »

Jennifer avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait que très bien où voulait en venir la brune. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, elle allait la quitter pour de simples disputes ?

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes comme ça ? Je pensais que ton amour pour moi était plus fort que ça ! Enfin merde !» s'emporta Jennifer, la voix tremblante. Lana la regarda avec confusion, comprenant le quiproquo.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas rompre. » Décidément Jennifer était perdue. « Je t'aime idiote, jamais je ne voudrais me séparer de toi. » répondit Lana comme une évidence. « Je pensais au mariage. »

Jennifer lâcha un hoquet de surprise. « Le...Mariage ? »

« Je sais, c'est fou, on n'est pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais... Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on est heureuse ensemble. Alors pourquoi pas ? » Expliqua Lana les yeux rempli d'espoir.

« Je... Tu penses à ça juste à cause des disputes ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Non. » Répondit honnêtement Lana. « Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'y pense. Les disputes n'ont fait qu'accélérer les choses. J'ai l'impression de m'éloigner de toi de plus en plus. Je sais que tu aurais peut-être préféré une demande romantique, avec des fleurs et le restaurant chic, mais on a jamais fait comme les autres alors... » Lana prit quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle en sortit une boîte. « Mais au moins, j'ai ça. »

À l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait une magnifique bague. Jennifer l'observa longuement, puis son regard glissa de Lana, à la bague, puis encore à Lana. Devant le manque de réaction de la blonde, Lana prit peur et referma la boîte.

« Tu sais quoi, oublie tout ça. C'était une mauvaise idée. » Dit elle en se levant du canapé.

« Oui. » dit simplement la blonde.

Lana la regarda choquée.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

« Oui, Oui, Oui, Oui, mille fois Oui. Je t'aime, bien sûr que je veux être ta femme idiote !»

Lana se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut très bref au très grand désespoir de Jennifer.

« Et si on allait fêter ça à l'étage ma chère fiancée ? » Demanda Lana avec un regard espiègle. La blonde retrouva tout d'un coup son sourire.

Entre deux baisers Jennifer parvient enfin à bredouiller un : « Henry ? »

« Chez ses grands parents pour la soirée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent avec tant bien que mal, d'atteindre les escaliers tout en se déshabillant l'une l'autre. Une fois avoir monté les trois premières marches une voix les firent revenir à la réalité.

« Coupé ! Parfait les filles on la garde ! »

Jennifer prit Lana dans ses bras.

« Je crois que c'est ma scène préféré. »

« Hum.. Je suis d'accord. » répondit Lana en ramassant le pull de la blonde au sol pour la couvrir. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait que les autres pouvait admirer le corps de sa compagne. Mais au moins elle avait la satisfaction d'être la seule pouvoir la toucher.

* * *

Ce soir là Lana et Jennifer étaient invitées à un dîner chez Olivia. Sean et Rose aussi. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table parlant de la scène final qu'elles avaient tournées plus tôt dans la journée.

« Les fans vont devenir fou ! » Dit Sean.

« Déjà que moi j'en suis folle. Sérieusement vous étiez trop mignonne ! » Dit Rose. « Moi je n'ai qu'une question, à quand votre mariage à vous ? »

Lana se mit à s'étouffer avec le poulet qu'elle venait juste de prendre en bouche. Jennifer lui tapa doucement le dos. Une fois qu'elle allait mieux elle prit la parole.

« Je pense qu'on a le temps pour ça. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Jennifer vient juste d'accepter de réaménager avec moi. »

Rose arbora un grand sourire. Elle aimait avoir Jmo chez elle, mais parfois la blonde pouvait être une colocataire des plus insupportable. Elle était heureuse pour elle.

« Pardon ?! » Cria une Olivia qui revenait de la cuisine un gâteau à la main et qui avait tout entendue. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me dis jamais rien ? » Elle posa le gâteau et s'assit à sa place en face de sa sœur.

« Peut être parce que Lana me la proposé lors du voyage en avion pour venir ici. Je me suis dis que tu pouvais attendre quelques heures. »

« Certes, mais avoue que je suis toujours la dernière à savoir. »

« C'est faux. Tu le savais lorsqu'elles sortaient ensemble en cachette. » Contra Sean.

Olivia nia.

« Non. Je l'ai deviné. Jennifer est loin d'être discrète lorsqu'elle est amoureuse. »

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Lana.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Olivia pour plus d'infos. Seul Jennifer, lui jeta un regard de désapprobation. Olivia prit soin d'ignorer la blonde et commença son récit.

 _Flashback :_

 _Jennifer passait le week-end chez Olivia. Cette dernière avait remarqué que la blonde était alleur, toujours entrain de sourire et très tête en l'air. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps sur son téléphone à envoyer des textos. De temps en temps Jennifer étouffa un rire provoquer par un des sms de son inconnu. Olivia avait bien sur remarqué l'attitude de la blonde mais dès qu'elle essayait d'en savoir plus sa sœur se débrouillait pour changer de sujet. Alors elle avait essayer d'enquêter elle même. Elle savait déjà qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, c'était évidant. Et elle avait déjà rayé Colin de la liste, elle l'avait proposé à Jennifer et cette dernière avait clairement fait comprendre à Olivia que ce n'était pas lui. Elle trouva son identité d'une manière très étonnante. C'était un dimanche matin, Jennifer était dans sa douche. Olivia avait demander à sa sœur._

 _« Dit Jmo,tu aurais pas vu mon ipod ? Je ne le trouve pas. » Cria Olivia à travers la porte de la salle de bain._

 _« Non, désolée. Tu vas courir ? »_

 _« Oui. » Jennifer savait bien qu'Olivia détestait courir sans sa musique, elles étaient pareilles._

 _« Tu peux prendre le mien si tu veux. Il est dans la poche de ma veste. »_

 _« Ok, merci Jmo ! »_

 _Olivia était donc prête à partir. Elle mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et chercha la musique parfaite. Elle regarda dans ses playlists. La première était les plus écoutés. Il y avait beaucoup d'Halsey, de London Grammar, de Selena Gomez ou d'Adele, ce qui n'étonna pas Olivia. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention. C'était une autre playlist._

 _''Chansons pour lui faire l'amour.''_

 _Piquée par sa curiosité Olivia la regarda. Il y en avait ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Cela ne l'étonna même pas. C'était du Jmo tout craché. Une fois rentrée à la maison, elle trouva Jennifer allongée sur le canapé en pyjama. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Jen bougea de sorte à mettre sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur._

 _« Merci pour ton ipod. J'avais imaginer que j'aurais du me taper du Halsey mais je dois dire que je suis surprise. Je ne sais pas si je préfère Birthday Cake ou Rocket. Ou alors Weaked Game... »_

 _Jennifer devint toute rouge. Elle avait parfaitement compris ou voulait en venir sa sœur._

 _« est ce ? » Demanda Olivia_

 _« Hum... Personne. »_

 _« Jen... Ne me mens pas.»_

 _La blonde se leva alors, elle était bien trop gênée pour avoir cette conversation avec sa sœur._

 _« C'est... Lana ? » Répondit Jennifer, pas très sûre si cela était une bonne idée de lui dire._

 _Olivia en resta sans voix. Lana Parrilla ? La meilleure amie et colocataire de Jennifer ? Une femme?Wow. Celle là elle ne l'avait pas venue venir. Elle savait que Jennifer était attirée par les femmes mais Lana... Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout._

 _« Bon. Je vais me coucher bonne nuit Olivia ! »_

 _Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et couru dans sa chambre très gênée._

 _T_ ous les regards se tournèrent vers Jennifer.

« Sérieusement Jmo ? »Demanda Rosa Amusée. « Une playlist érotique ? »

Jennifer rougissait. Lana, elle, était très amusée par la situation. Olivia le remarqua.

« Tu ne sembles pas étonnée Lana. »

« Je le savais déjà. » Expliqua Lana en lançant un clin d'œil très explicite à Jennifer. Celle ci était beaucoup trop gênée pour répondre à Lana. « C'était mon ancien Ipod, je lui ai offert. » Tout le monde rigola, même Jennifer qui sembla redevenir de couleur normale.

Ils finirent le dîner dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Une fois le dîner passé, Rose et Sean rentrés chez eux, ils ne restèrent plus que Jen et Lana dans le salon et bien sûr Olivia et Jason à la cuisine. Jennifer était assise sur le canapé, Lana allongée la tête sur ses genoux.

« Cet endroit... Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? » Demanda la brune.

Jennifer sourit en passa la main pour la millième fois dans les cheveux de Lana.

« Notre réconciliation ? »

Lana acquiesça.

« Moi aussi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as pu être têtue ! »

« Moi ? N'importe quoi ! »

Lana s'assit d'un coup et lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire ''tu-te-fous-de-moi-là?''

« Non mais je rêve ! Comment tu peux encore nier ça ? »

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Lana lui lança encore le même regard. La blonde soupira. La brune rigola.

« Bon peut-être un peu. »

Cette fois ci les deux rigolèrent. Lana se pelotonna contre sa blonde. Cette dernière resserra ses bras d'un geste tendre autour d'elle. Elles regardèrent la télé, petit à petit Jennifer sentit Lana s'endormir. L'émission qu'elles regardèrent alors fini pour en laisser place à une autre. C'était une série. La musique du générique se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Jennifer sentit alors sa brune se réveiller d'un coup, captivée par la télévision. La blonde trop occupée à regarder sa compagne, n'avait pas alors vu que la série en question était la sienne. C'est quand elle entendu sa propre voix venir de la télé qu'elle comprit. C'était Dr. House. Jennifer n'avait jamais aimé se regarder à la télévision, c'était trop étrange de se voir, alors elle prit la télécommande dans l'espoir de changer de chaîne mais Lana lui sauta dessus et l'en empêcha. Jennifer la regarda étonnée.

« Tu veux regarder ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les séries médicales. Tu trouves ça gore et trop démoralisant. »

« Mais j'aime celle-là. »

« Tu n'as jamais regarder House. »

Lana ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à rougir.

« Lana... ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Jennifer se mit à éclater de rire.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu regardes ?! »

« Tu te rappelles tout au début, avant même qu'on sorte ensemble ? Je n'arrivais pas à retenir ton prénom. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne le connaissais pas mais parce que j'avais envie de t'appeler Cameron à chaque fois. »

Jennifer éclata de rire encore plus fort.

« Tu m'as toujours dis l'inverse ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'Olivia entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua tout de suite la télévision.

« Hey Jmo ! Tu regardes notre série ? »

« Non. Mais Lana oui. »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais une fan. » Olivia s'assit sur le fauteuil, Jennifer regarda Olivia choquée.

« Tu sais ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je suis sa petite amie et pourtant je viens juste de l'apprendre. »

Lana se mit à rougir fortement. Olivia expliqua.

« Parce que la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées, Lana à eu du mal à se comporté en belle-sœur, elle ne tenait pas en place, ne pouvant pas alignée trois mots, presque en larme. »

Lana prit un oreiller et tenta de se cacher derrière.

« Nannnn ?! »

« Si. Elle m'a même demander une photo. »

« Nannnn ?! »

« Si. C'était très mignon. »

« Pourquoi tu as agit normalement avec moi alors ? » demanda la blonde à sa petite amie.

Celle-ci posa l'oreiller derrière lequel elle se cachait.

« Parce que Cameron ne fait pas le poids contre Numéro 13. »

Olivia se mit à rire. Les deux sœurs continuèrent de se moquer de la brune jusqu'au moment où Otis se mit à pleurer. Olivia s'excusa alors et partit s'occuper de son fils. Les deux jeunes femmes furent alors seule. Jennifer proposa à Lana d'aller elles aussi se coucher.

« Non. Je préfère te regarder jouer les docteurs. » Dit Lana

« Tu sais, je peux aussi jouer les docteurs dans notre chambre, rien que pour toi. » Annonça Jennifer d'un air coquin.

« Hum... C'est une bien meilleure idée. » Répliqua Lana en embrassant sa blonde.

Cette dernière se leva, la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix sérieuse.

« Mademoiselle Parrilla, je m'appelle Dr Cameron. Nous allons devoir vous faire une IRM pour des examens plus approfondis, pour cela nous devons aller dans la chambre. Êtes vous en état de marcher ? »

La brune sourit malicieuse, et très excité par sa blonde.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas en être capable docteur. » Dit Lana joueuse.

« Dans ce cas... »

La blonde se pencha vers Lana, et la cala dans ses bras de façon à la porter comme les princesses. Lana échappa un petit cri surprit avant de rigoler.

« Mademoiselle Parrilla, allons faire cette IRM. » Annonça le ''Docteur'' avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lana fut la première à se réveiller. Elle trouva Jennifer allongée, nue, sur elle. La blonde était très belle, mais endormie elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle semblait si paisible. La brune pourrait la regarder pendant des heures. Seulement, elle sentit Jennifer bouger. Sa respiration n'était plus régulière, elle était éveillée. Jen ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire. Lana se sentait aimée. Elle adorait cette sensation.

« Je t'aime. » Dit simplement Lana. C'était les trois mots qui était les plus fort pour représenter ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Pour seule réponse, Jennifer se pencha vers sa bien aimée et lui offrit un baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Jennifer s'assit et se mit d'un coup à fixer le bureau, perdant son sourire. Lana la regarda bizarre et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne comprit pas le changement d'habitude.

« Jen ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« On devrait se marier nous aussi. »

Lana se figea.

« Pardon ? »

Jennifer se rapprocha de Lana, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui prit sa main dans la sienne.

« J'y pense depuis longtemps. Depuis que j'ai eu le script. Quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, en tant que Regina bien sûr, et que je t'ai dis oui, j'ai su ce que je voulais. J'aurai voulu que ce soit vraiment toi qui me le demande. Lana et pas Regina. Pour de vrai. »

Lana ne dit rien, elle resta silencieuse. Elle fixait la main de Jennifer dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas pensé au mariage pour être honnête. Si, une fois, au dîner de la veille quand ses amis lui avaient posé la question. Mais elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis.

« Ce matin en me réveillant, en te voyant me regarder, me sourire et me dire que tu m'aimais... C'est ce que je veux avoir chaque matin en me réveillant. Et j'ose espérer que tu ressentes la même chose. »

« Je...J'aime me réveiller au près de toi, je suis très heureuse à tes côtés... Mais le mariage... »

Jennifer baissa la tête, triste.

« Ce n'est pas un non ! » Se dépêcha de clarifier Lana.

Jennifer releva la tête, pleine d'espoir.

« C'est un oui ? »

« Non.. Enfin Oui... Je.. Je.. »

« Ne me répond pas tout de suite. »

« Quoi ? »

Jennifer lâcha la main de la brune et se leva en direction du bureau, celui qu'elle avait fixé avant de lâcher la bombe. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs et sortit une petite boîte. C'était celle avec laquelle Lana avait offert le collier que la blonde portait autour du cou. Lana se rendit compte que Jennifer était encore nue, ce qui l'a fit rougir. Comment pouvait elle encore rougir après toutes ces années ? La blonde se rassit auprès de sa brune il lui donna la boîte. C'est sans surprise que Lana découvrit une bague à l'intérieur.

« Tout comme Regina, ma demande est maladroite et pas très romantique... Mais au moins on est nue, c'est sexy ça non ? » Lana rigola. « Mais j'ai pris exemple. J'ai la bague. »

Lana observa la bague. Puis Jennifer, et encore la bague.

« C'est dingue on dirait celle... »

« Celle de Regina. »La coupa Jen « C'est normal. C'est la même. Cadeau de mariage d'Adam et Eddie. »

La brune haussa un sourcil.

« Je leurs ai parlé. Ils me l'ont donné. Ils sont sûr que tu vas accepter. J'aurai aimé être aussi sûre qu'eux. »

« Tu devrais. »

« Pardon...? » Demanda Jennifer.

« Oui. »

« Pardon ? » Répéta Jennifer.

« Oui, bien sûr que je veux être te femme idiote ! » Dit Lana en disant mot par mot ce qu'avait dit Emma à Regina ce matin. La suite ce fit de la même façon que dans la série, les deux héroïnes s'embrassèrent, retournèrent sous les draps.

Pour la suite, je ne peux vous dire si elles furent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants car je ne le sais moi même. Mais je peux vous dire une chose, elles vivent en ce moment à New York, pour être plus près d'Olivia. De temps en temps Rose ou Sean viennent leur rendre visite. Leur mariage fut magnifique. Le plus réussie de l'année selon les magazines people. La série Once Upon A Time à dû se finir, Emma et Regina ont eu leur fin heureuse avec leur petit Prince, Henry, ainsi que l'arrivée d'une petite Princesse. Jennifer et Lana, ont eu elles aussi, leur fin heureuse. Je ne vous promets pas qu'elles ne se battent pas de temps en temps, vous les connaissez, aussi têtue l'une que l'autre... Mais elles surmontent les difficultés ensemble.

Un dernier petit mot avant de partir. Si un jour vous paniquez, et que vous faîtes une bêtise. Ne fuyez pas. Vous risquez de tout perdre. Agissez comme un adulte et parlez.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Je dois dire que je suis bien triste de finir ici. Ma première fiction... Finie... Je ne pleurerai pas. Enfin je vais essayer... Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Merci d'avoir laissés des messages et de ne pas m'avoir tuée lorsque j'ai mis trop de temps à mettre la suite ou quand j'ai fini un chapitre sur une fin sadique... Donc encore Merci...**

 **Pour ceux qui demande, oui je vais continuer d'écrire des fanfictions. Je suis en train d'en traduire une : Cette garce qui vit en dessous de nous. Et je pense refaire un Morrilla mais pas maintenant. J'ai deux idées pour une nouvelle SwanQueen fic et j'aimerais vos avis pour en choisir une alors à vous de voter, 1 ou 2 :**

 **Idée n°1 : Se passe dans un Storybrooke futur, Henry a 18 ans. Emma vit avec son fils dans le manoir. Un soir alors qu'elle est seule, Emma se retrouve face à face avec Regina. Un seul problème... Regina est morte i ans. Elle est la seule a pouvoir la voir. Est ce qu'Emma deviendrait folle ?**

 **Idée n°2 : Emma est devenue la ténébreuse. La dague au sol avec son nom le prouve. Regina ne voit qu'une solution, retourner dans le passé à l'aide d'un sort pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Seulement un problème lors du sort arrive et Regina se retrouve propulsée dans le futur. Regina découvre là-bas deux choses. La première c'est qu'Emma va bien, qu'elle n'est plus la ténébreuse. La deuxième est qu'Emma est mariée à la Regina du Futur.**

 **Sur cette fin bien triste... Au revoir mes chers amis, j'espère vous revoir sur mes prochaines fictions ! Hannah**


End file.
